The Shadow Cast from Sin
by Jagabor
Summary: This hyena cub committed no crime. And still, he was born a sin. No sin goes unpunished. He has a long road of suffering ahead of him. But roads can often be unpredictable. He'll come to realize that true sins are found in purity. And Shadows be not pure.
1. Original Sin

Orginal Sin

Mamlaka. The mere mention of the land would cause most creatures to cower with terror. It was a dark and terrible place. A place where no sin, no matter how small, went unpunished. In fact, the punishment was often far too severe for the crime. Sneezing on another, for example, could result in the fracturing of one's nose. Those unfortunate enough to wander into Mamlaka would be doomed to spend eternity snared in its clutches. As fortune would have it, few were that foolish. For entering Mamlaka meant certain destruction of both the body and soul. In fact, the only known creatures who did not fear this land were those who resided in it, themselves. The very creatures who were the reason that this lands was so feared; The Disciples of Usafi. A rogue clan of hyenas, outcast from their original land for their beliefs. Under their first leader, Abdas the Pure, this clan found solitude in this wide, grassy land. And even after Abdas was taken from them, his legacy lived on. For his one and only son, Fenyang the Pious, had followed in his footsteps, ruling in almost the exact same manner that Abdas had instructed him. In truth, Fenyang was superior to his father in every way. He was braver. He was stronger. And to his followers, he was purer. The hyenas of Mamlaka saw Fenyang as a god, a view that they were punished for by Fenyang, himself. For Fenyang believed in absolute purity, by any means necessary. Blasphemy would not be tolerated. Mamlaka had flourished under the rule of Fenyang. He saw to it that corruption was sought out and destroyed, sending his missionaries to distant lands in order to convert more creatures to his cause. Those who opposed were terminated.

However, one party believed that the most vile form of corruption was found in Fenyang's "absolute purity." This party resided in a land that stood far from Mamlaka; The Bloody Shadows. A land whose most notable residents were assassins, taking on any excuse to satisfy their bloodlust. It was the only land powerful enough to challenge the Disciples of Usafi. And for a time, it did. The assassins of the Bloody Shadows and the missionaries of Mamlaka would often run into each other while carrying out there separate missions. And due to a conflict of interest, neither side appreciated hide nor hair of the other. Battles would soon break out. Many lives were lost. And not just the lives of members of the two rival nations. It had become difficult for either land to keep up their charade of justice. It needed to end. So, the leader of the Bloody Shadows, the Jasisi Sheikh known as Subiani, and Fenyang the Pious had agreed upon a treaty of peace between their lands, in order to end the bloodshed. Unbeknownst to either ruler, the other was lying. Both aimed for the fall of the other's land. The only problem was that the location of both lands remained a secret to all but those who resided within them. In truth, the only wars they waged with each other were on lands that they shared an interest in. And so, both lands began to send out small, elite groups to search for the enemy. Fenyang himself had sent his only son to lead one of these groups. It had been years since the heir of Fenyang, Edaha, had lead his small army to search for the Bloody Shadows. And still, there was no report had been sent back to Mamlaka. Fenyang assumed the worst; Edaha and his team must have been killed. The king of Mamlaka hoped that he was wrong. He loved Edaha with all his heart. For Edaha had proven himself pure. And Fenyang feared that without an heir, his rule would find its end at his ascension into Heaven. However, these fears were soon lifted from Fenyang. His mate, Tii, had become pregnant with there second child. And it was on this night that the new heir of Fenyang would be born. Tii had been in labor for hours. And Fenyang, unable to bear the thought of something happening to either his mate or new child, had gone far away from his den to pray.

"Oh, merciful gods of all creation," Fenyang breathed, bowing as he stared up at the sky, "It is I, your humble servant, Fenyang. Please, allow my unworthy voice to entreat thine ears. My mate, my one and only love. My love who you, in your divine mercy, have blessed me with…..She suffers so. Please…I ask that if her suffering be not by your will, you find it in your benevolent hearts to save her. I beg of you! She is worthy, I swear it! I…don't want to lose another loved one….."

Fenyang ended his prayer, his head hung low and eyes clenched tight to hold back tears. Even though they were far apart, he felt the pain of his mate. The pure agony that she was enduring was now flowing through him. The large hyena began to sob quietly. He knew that the gods work in mysterious ways. Ways that were not always favorable. However, Fenyang believed the gods to be the only fair entities in existance. If his mate were to die, it would be for the best. But still….Fenyang prayed that the gods would allow her to survive and remain on earth with him. Rather, he prayed _to_ them for this favor. But the gods showed no sign of attentiveness. Fenyang felt as though he was alone, despite the fact that his faith caused him to know otherwise. Suddenly, a being addressed Fenyang. However, this was not one of the divine beings that Fenyang had hoped for. It was, in fact, a very earthly creature.

"Fenyang!" a small voice chuckled, "I've been looking all over for ya!"

Fenyang turned his head to the ground to see a large rat sitting in front of him with a jovial smile. Fenyang paused a moment, before returning the smile. The rat may not have been a god, but Fenyang was still happy to see him. After all, it was his most loyal friend and servant.

"Bellow," Fenyang nodded with a deep breath, his smile fading, "It's good to see that at least one of us has found merriment on this dismal night."

"Dismal?" the large rat asked with a raised eyebrow, "I'd have thought you'd be overjoyed with the events of tonight!"

Fenyang raised his head slightly and glared at Bellow. The rat took a few paces back and smiled nervously.

"'Overjoyed?'" Fenyang growled, "My mate is in pain. She has been for hours. And you expect me to be overjoyed?"

Bellow wiped his brow and gave a sigh of relief.

"Aw, that all that was eatin' ya?" Bellow asked with a smile, "Well, you needn't worry, my good sir! For a very reliable source has told me that Tii's labor has ended, and your new heir has arrived!"

Fenyang jolted backward in surprised, before leaping forward to look Bellow in the eye. The rat fell on his back to avoid his Fenyang''s paw, but retained his smile.

"Who?" Fenyang asked excitedly, "Who has told you this?"

Bellow stood up and dusted himself off, before replying.

"Your most trusted advisor," Bellow grinned proudly with a bow, "Me! I stopped by the den and noted that not only had Tii's cries of pain ended, but she also had something in her paws. She appeared to be grooming it quite affectionately."

"Our cub!" Fenyang gasped, before bringing his eyes to Bellow, "What did it look like? Is it a male or a female? Does it have her eyes?"

Bellow chuckled and shook his head.

"Sadly, I'm unsure," Bellow shrugged, "It is quite dark in the den, after all. In fact, it's dark everywhere! Or have you not noticed our many friends in the sky?"

Fenyang raised an eyebrow, before looking up at the sky to see an abundance of sparkling stars. He had been too wrapped uo in his prayer to notice them before. The hyena king lowered his head and ears in embarrassment. Bellow merely smiled.

"But some things are better left a surprise," Bello smiled casually, "So, when shall I be permitted to pay my respects to the new heir?"

Fenyang smiled down at Bellow and lowered himself to the ground.

"Right now!" Fenyang laughed, "Hop on."

Bellow nodded with his usual smile and leaped on Fenyang's shoulders, wrapping his long tail around the hyena's neck. Fenyang looked towards the sky and mouthed the words "Praise be to you!", before running towards his den to meet his mate and new cub. Bellow was right. Some things are better left a surprise. However, Fenyang was about to receive the most unpleasent surprise to be bestowed upon a hyena of his caliber. The night would not go as peaceful as he hoped. In fact, this was to be the worst night of Fenyang's life. For he would lose yet another creature who was very important to him. Fenyang smiled widely as he continued onward, forgetting one thing that he had come to learn on multiple occasions. He was about to learn it once more. The gods work in mysterious ways, indeed.

Fenyang and Bellow arrived at the front of the hyena's den. Fenyang took a deep breath and sat down, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Don't be so nervous, Exalted One," Bellow whispered into Fenyang's ear with a chuckle, "I'm sure all went well."

Fenyang glanced at his servant out of the corner of his eye and smiled, before walking into his den with restored confidence. The rat uncoiled his worm-like tail from his master's neck and leapt from his shoulder to scurry behind him. Bellow always had a way of making the hyena king feel better and more comfortable. It was for that reason that Fenyang had hired the rat as his personal advisor. Absoulte purity was hard. The hyena knew that it was possible, but often needed a bit a reassurance. After all, he was flawed like every other mortal. If he had believed anything else, he would be going against the very thing he hoped to create. Fenyang's confidence only grew as he finally caught sight of Tii, who smiled up at him from the bundle in her paws. Fenyang gave a relieved smile and walked over to his mate, nuzzling her affectionately. Tii wrapped her neck around his and smiled contently.

"Oh, Fenyang!" Tii cooed happily, "We've done it again! We've created something beautiful! Just look at him….So perfect…"

Fenyang smile grew at Tii's words. He secretly hoped for another male. For only males could truly follow his example. The hyena king pulled his head back to smile at Tii, before daring a glance at his newborn cub. A glance turned into a look. A look turned into a stare. The stare was soon accompanied by a snarl. Tii watched in confusion as Fenyang backed away, a look of pure disgust on his face as he snalred louder and louder with each passing second. Bellow needed to roll out of the way in order to avoid being stepped on.

"…Fenyang? Are….you okay?" Tii asked quietly, before putting much more urgency in her tone, "Fenyang, what's wrong with you? What infuriates you, so?"

Bellow cocked his head and stared at Fenyang as the hyena continued to growl. The rat had the same question on his mind. What could have replaced his master's happiness with rage? Bellow slowly turned to Tii, whose face was filled with horror as she kept her eyes on her mate. The servant of Fenyang would soon lower his gaze to Tii's paws. More precisely, the creature in Tii's paws. From the distance he stood, the rat could not get a good view of the newborn cub. But his master's displeasure started as soon as he laid eyes on his son. Bellow could not deny the possibility that it was the infant who caused Fenyang's rage. He needed to know. After a deep breath, Bellow crawled to wards Tii. As he had reached her paws, he stood on his hind legs and caught a glimpse of the cub in her paws. After that glimpse, Bellow let out a shrill squeak and fell backward in shock. This was no ordinary hyena cub. Most hyena cubs were a dark shade of gray when they were born. This cub was completely black, with not even a tinge of grey on its body. Bellow placed a paw over his speeding heart and turned to Fenyang with a look of pure terror.

"M…m..m…mm…mm…Master….." Bellow began, fear overtaking his tone, "It….It's….It's…"

"It's a sin against nature!" Fenyang finished his servant's sentence with a growl, "A defiance of natural order! It's a…kaffir demon!"

Tii's eyes widened with shock at her mate's words. She had n't expected this kind of reaction, at all.

"F….Fenyang…." Tii managed to get out, "Why would you….."

"How dare you bring that abomination into this world?" Fenyang growled lowly at his mate.

Tii gave another look of shock.

"Fenyang, he's our son," Tii said quietly, cradling her cub.

"No!" Fenyang snapped, "My son would not be flawed. My son would not be filth. My son would not be tainted by evil."

"What evil?" Tii asked, rolling her eyes as she nudged her son forward, "He's a little fur-ball!"

"He is black!" Fenyang snorted, "The color of death. The color of destruction. The color of darkness, itself!"

Tii stood up and pulled her infant cub backward. The cub, in response, nuzzled against her leg.

"And why does that make him evil?" Tii asked Fenyang in a defensive tone, "No creature choses its features. They are created in whatever image the gods see fit."

"Exactly!" Fenyang shot back, pointing to the cub and glancing at it in disgust, "And the gods made him that way for a reason! It's an omen, Tii. The gods are trying to warn us that he is a being of pure evil! He's a curse on us all!"

The cub yawned and nuzzled deeper into its mother's leg, curling up on her paw. Tii lowered her head and patted the cub's back affectionately.

"I refuse to believe that," Tii whispered, "I refuse to believe that the gods would mark their creations in such a disgusting manner. He's no curse. He's a blessing. Can't you see, Fenyang? We've created something special."

"WE?" Fenyang boomed, before calming into a mere snarl, "There is no 'we', Tii. I had no hand in this. I couldn't have. I am pure. No….This is all your doing. You've sinned. It was you who showed mercy to that rogue from the Bloody Shadows! I told you to just leave him to die, but you just wouldn't listen! You insisted on treating his wounds. You even spent every night by his…"

Fenyang stopped in mid sentence, coming to the sudden realization that event that he was refering to and the event that was currently in progress might have more relation than he thought. After all, the rogue from the Bloody Shadows who Tii had aided was a black hyena, just like the newborn cub. Tii looked into her mate's eyes, before lowering hers as he brought his pupils upward. The large hyena stared at Tii, before breaking into a sudden snarl and smacking her across the face. Tii yelped in pain and stumbled backward, raising her head just in time to be struck again.

"You…..YOU BITCH!" Fenyang howled, "YOU UNFAITHFUL LITTLE TRAMP! YOU GAVE YOURSELF TO HIM, DIDN'T YOU?"

Tii slowly brought her tear-filled eyes upward to meet her mate's.

"No," Tii sniffled quietly, "I never gave myself to anyone but you. Please, Fenyang! You have to believe me!"

"LIAR!" Fenyang snarled, smacking his mate once again, "Don't you dare try to feed me such crap!"

"It's the truth!" Tii spoke up, stopping short of another sentence as Fenyang raised his paw and pulled it backward.

Tii flinched in preparation of another blow, opening her eyes after a few seconds had gone by. Fenyang lowered his paw to the ground and let out a heavy sigh, before turning away from his mate and addressing Bellow. Tii gave a sigh of relief patted her newborn son's soft head.

"Bellow," Fenyang ordered, tapping his paw on the ground.

The large rat immediately ran to his master and bowed.

"Master?" Bellow asked expectantly.

"Fetch a few Disciples," Fenyang commanded, "Five should be plenty. Enough to get the job done. I want this done quickly, and quietly."

Bellow cocked his head, before nodding obidiently and scurrying off. Fenyang turned back to his mate, who gave him a look of both confusion and fear.

"What was…what was that about?" Tii asked nervously.

Fenyang smiled at his mate. However this was neither a warm smile nor a happy smile. It was a twisted and sadistic smirk, that widened as he stepped closer to his mate and cub.

"I think you know what that was about," Fenyang smirked, "You cheated on me. You cheated on me with the enemy. And because of your sins, that…thing came into being. Earlier tonight, I swore to the gods that you were worthy enough to survive. You've turned me into a liar. Because of you, I have committed an act against my gods. There's blood on my paws. Blood which you put there. You must be punished."

Tii's eyes widened with horror as she placed her cub behind her and stared up at Fenyang. Fenyang merely smiled back, before turning away as Bellow entered the den, five hyenas behind him.

"My, that was quick!" Fenyang chuckled.

"I aim to please, my lord," Bellow replied with a bow.

Fenyang nodded to the five hyenas, before turning back to Tii.

"Loyal followers," Fenyang smiled, addressing his servants with his eyes still on his mate, "It seems a mistake has been made. And as you know, mistakes are a very serious sin. And as king of Mamlaka, it is my job to see to it that sinners are….removed."

Tii stared at Fenyang in shock, before crouching low and snarling.

"I won't let you take my baby away from me!" Tii snarled.

Fenyang slowly walked over to Tii with a casual smile, sitting down in front of her. Bellow climbed up the hyena king's back and sat upon his shoulder.

"I assure you," Fenyang smiled, "My intentions are quite the oppostite."

Bellow had to wrap his tail firmly around his master's neck to hang on as Fenyang shifted behind Tii and pushed her forward, before quickly sitting down in front of the newborn cub.

"Get this heretic out of my sight!" Fenyang ordered his minions.

The five hyenas immediately sprang forward and surrounded Tii, holding her back as she struggled against their teeth and claws.

"NO!" Tii screamed, "NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! GIVE ME MY BABY! GIVE ME MY….ugh…."

Tii was cut off as one of the hyenas struck her in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. Bellow clicked his tongue as the female hyena fell limply to the ground.

"She should have known better," Bellow sighed, "But she lost the faith. And now, she must pay for it….She's lucky, actually. Most sinners in this land are severely tortured, not set free."

Fenyang shot the rat a glare. Bellow shrank back, before leaping off his master's shoulders and sitting at his side. The five Disciples began to lift Tii off the ground, only stopping when a strange noise sounded throughout the den. It was the sound of loud squeaking, closely resembling a baby's cry. In fact, it was the cry of the newborn cub, who now lay hidden behind his father. Fenyang and Bellow froze as all eyes turned to them, for it was in their direction that the noise was coming from.

"That sounds…what is it?" one of the hyenas asked in confusion.

"Er…sound?" Fenyang asked, tapping his servant, "I hear no sound."

Bellow nodded, having gotten the message. The large rat quicky ducked behind his master and wrapped his tail around the newborn cub's mouth, clamping it shut and stifling its cries. Fenyang smiled casually. The five hyenas looked around in confusion as the sound came to a halt.

"Come to think of it," one of the hyenas stated, "She mentioned having a baby."

The other hyenas nodded in agreement, before turning back to Fenyang. The hyena king bit his lip, before smiling at the hyenas upon finding an explanation.

"Oh, yes," Fenyang nodded, "She did have a cub, but it didn't make it. Her grief caused her to lose her senses. It would be better for everyone if she left."

The hyenas stared at Fenyang with pity in their eyes.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," one hyena stated, "I can't even image the pain you're going through."

"No, you can't," Fenyang growled, beginning to become a bit annoyed, "In fact, even looking at her causes me to suffer greatly. So kindly do as I instructed you, and get her out of my sight!"

The hyenas jerked backward and nodded appologetically, before picking up Tii's limp body and carrying it out of the den as fast as they could. Fenyang gave a sigh of relief and turned to his servant, who released the cub's muzzle as soon as he was sure that the others were gone.

"So, what do we do, Fenyang?" Bellow asked, "We certainly can't allow this abomination to live. But we cannot risk your position, either. Our task is to destroy it quietly, before anyone find out. But how?"

Fenyang lowered his head and let out a heavy sigh, staring at the cub in disgust.

"Because of this horrid demon, I was forced to sin," Fenyang growled, "If he had never came into being, everything would have been alright. My slate was clean. Now, it is tarnished. I had to lie to my own followers so that I may proceed with my plans for this unholy spirit of Hell. But it will be worth it."

Bellow stared up at his master and smiled widely. A few moments passed, during which no blow was made, nor any move.

"Pardon me, Master," Bellow cleared his throught, "But should we not be disposing of this monster while the coast is still clear?"

Fenyang smiled down at his servant and shook his head.

"You lack my vision, Bellow," Fenyang stated with little emotion, despite his smile, "But that's alright. Most creatures do. The fact is, I have no intention of killing the little kaffir….not just yet, anyway. At the moment, death would be too good for him. It would be a release from his sins. And we certainly can't have that, can we? Especially not when it fails to solve the problem of the sins placed on me. No….I won't kill him until he suffers for his sins, and I am forgiven for mine. And there's only one way to do that."

Fenyang paused in his speech to place his paw formly on the black cub's back, causing the newborn to cry out in pain.

"I shall save him from his sins," Fenyang stated, "I shall see to it that every lesson he learns, he learns through suffering. I shall make him weak and frail, so that I may break him. I'll save the gods the trouble of tormenting him, themselves. I shall carry out there will on earth. And if they find my act sufficient, I shall be forgiven for my sins. Yes….I will save this demon. He'll grow to fear me! He'll grow to respect me! Who knows? He could even grow to be of some use to me, outside of repentance. And I shall be a

true servant of the gods!...But we must keep my work, as well as this demon's existance, a secret. The Disciples….they are not yet pure enough to understand. They could easily mistake my benevolence for malevolence. They are flawed, after all. Nowhere near my level…..That's it! I shall keep it in one of the holes in the Grave of Damned Souls. Appropriate, if you ask me. He'll be among his own kind. The only difference is that he will not know the comfort of death. He'll know only me, his master and saviior! And no one will ever find him….I'll give him ust enough to survive. Just enough, and no more. After all, I can't have him dying on me. It would end my chances of repentance! Hmm….For now, I must find a female with milk who is _very_good at keeping secrets, as well as a passage to the Grave of Damned that will prevent others from seeing me. You stay here and watch the little Hell-spawned bastard. I must act fast."

Bellow bowed obdiently, his eyes filled with awe after hearing his master's plan. Fenyang pressed his paw down on the black cub one final time, before turning to the outside of the den.

"….Fenyang?" Bellow called after his master.

"Hmm?" Fenyang replied.

Bellow paused for a moment, before speaking up once more.

"When will you put this plan into action?" Bellow asked.

Fenyang turned back to the rat and cracked his neck tiredly.

"I'm getting this kak out of my den as soon as possible," Fenyang replied, "As for his lessons…..They shall begin as soon as he is old enough to understand true suffering!"

Bellow smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Ah, but if he is to be your student, he'll need a name!" Bellow stated jokingly, "What do you think? I believe 'Kafir' has a nice ring to it!"

Fenyang stared at his servant and raised his lip into a snarl. Bellow covered his head with his arms and wrapped his tail around himself. He knew now that the king was in no mood for jokes.

"He is no student," Fenyang snarled, "Merely a sin that I seek to correct. A sin, and nothing more….. And to make that fact very clear, his name shall be Kosa."

Bellow lifted his head up and smiled nervously.

"Oh…yes…of course, good choice!" Bellow laughed sheepishly.

Fenyang shook his head and continued out of the den, before going into a sprint. Bellow smiled to hiself and turned to the black cub, who lay wriggling on the ground. The rat scurried over to Kosa and wrapped his long tail around the cub's neck, squeezing it tightly. The infant let out a few painful gasps for air as Bellow snickered with satisfaction.

"You're lucky that the master has found it in his heart to save you," Bellow snickered tightening his grip on the newborns neck, "For if it were up to me, you'd be in a million pieces, right now. But, the master knows best. And I'll take any excuse to see you pay for your sins. You…you and your kind. So unnatural…All of you are freaks! And you will all suffer for it! And you….you especially, shall suffer it greatly. Yes….and your suffering shall never end...YOU LITTLE ASWAD!"

Bellow quickly uncoiled his tail and used it to whip Kosa in the face. The black cub shrieked in pain as the rat cackled triumphantly. His eyes had not yet open. And already, they had known tears. In the one hour that Kosa had been on this earth, he had felt more pain then most feel in their entire lives. And this pain would only continue, getting worse and worse with each passing year. And there was nothing he could do about rest of Kosa's life in Mamlaka would follow the example of his birth. He would be made frail. He would be helpless. And most of all, he would be abused. However, this frail, helpless, abused cub would one day grow to become something magnificient. Something powerful. Something to be adored.

The gods work in mysterious ways.


	2. Kosa: A Sin Who Suffers

_Hey. I know I said I was going to get the first chapter of the other stories up, first, but I'm having a hard time doing that. Hopefully I'll come up with some ideas for them both. In the meantime, I'll just have to work on this story(Not that that's a bad thing, of course!)There's been a time skip between the last chapter and this one. And I use animal-years, so try not to get confused. Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy!_

Kosa: A Sin Who Suffers

The sun rose over Mamlaka, but remained largely unknown to Kosa. As a hyena cub at the bottom of a large pit in the Grave of Damn Souls, he did not see the golden orb very much. He did, however, know of its existence. It was hard for him not to, seeing as how it always provided him without enough blaring heat to leave him unconscious for a while. And for that, Kosa was grateful. There wasn't much for him to be awake for, anyway. Well, there was actually a lot for him to be awake for, but none of it was the least bit good. For his whole life, he had lived in the pit, having no idea what wonders awaited him in the outside world. Kosa knew only his pit. It was a horrible, disgusting home. It could not even be called a home. It was just a big hole in the ground that Kosa was too small to escape from. He knew that fact because he had attempted an escape on several occasions. The black cub was not very happy with being forced to live in his own filth, which had piled up over the years. Every time that he had to relieve himself, he was forced to do so in the pit. His bowel movements had all been released within his large enclosure. Each time he fell ill, the only place for him to vomit was in his own living space. Actually, it was not just _his_living space. Kosa did have company in the dark chasm. If one would consider a hyena-corpse company, that is. Kosa had no idea exactly how long the corpse had been there. What he did know was that it was an female hyena who used to provide him with milk. But it was not his mother. That was another fact that Kosa had come to realize. For as long as the black cub could remember, he had used that corpse for warmth. Every time he went to sleep, he did so nuzzled against the decaying carcass of the adult hyena. And though it produced no body heat, it made Kosa feel warm. It reminded him of his mother, whom he had barely any memory of at all. But the memories he did have of her stayed with him throughout his whole life. The way her fur felt as he nuzzled close her, the scent of her body as she held him in her paws, even way she kissed him as he slept. Even if she had only been with him for a few hours, Kosa missed his mother. He wished that he knew what had driven her away, because he would do whatever it took to have her back. She offered him compassion, something that no other creature Kosa had come across ever seemed to have. In truth, Kosa had only met two other living creatures; His father and Bellow. He hated them both. Which was good, because they both hated him. And each side made that fact known to the other. The only difference was that the small cub was not strong enough to act on his hatred, while Fenyang and Bellow were more than capable. Kosa knew that, fisthand. For every night, his father and the rat would torture him beyond the point of his limits. His physical limits, anyway. During his eight years on the planet, Kosa had suffered nearly every kind of injury imaginable. Cuts, brusies, scrapes, broken bones, burns, etc. But the strange thing was, no tears had exited Kosa's eyes since he was a baby. Through all the torment and abuse, Kosa could no longer weep. The balck cub could not shed tears, even if he wanted to. He had tried on several occasions, just to be sure. The truth was, Kosa did not really care that much. He had accepted his fate, long ago. He would forever live in the pit, suffer in the pit, and if his father would let him, die in the pit. But Kosa knew that his father would not allow him to die, anytime soon. Fenyang always made sure that Kosa was given just enough to survive in order to continue to torment the small cub. However, what Kosa was given would have been rejected by a cub in any other situation. The black cub was given small, rotten scraps of meat, and the only liquid that he was ever offered was the occasional turtle shell full of muddy water. But as horrible as his life was, instinct would not allow Kosa to deny himself these offerings. Kosa was driven to survive. For in life, he was allowed dreams. And Kosa used that privilege as much as he could. He dreamed of what life would have been like had his mother still been alive. He doubted that it would be this horrible. Bellow had told him otherwise, after one of Kosa's nightly "sessions of salvation." The rat took it upon himself to tell Kosa that his mother hated him so much, that she ran away in shame mere moments after giving birth to him. Kosa didn't believe a word of it. After all, if his mother had shown him such great affection, it meant that she must have really cared for him. He would not have had to suffer under his father's cruelty. But as much as Kosa loved to dream of his mother, there wasanother reason that he was determined to stay alive; He was not about to give his father any extra satisfaction. For although he had resigned himself to his own fate, Kosa never stopped believing that he could have a paw in the fate of his father.

Over the years, Kosa had become quite aware of his situation. He was kept in a hole, away from the main area of Mamlaka in order to be hidden from the world. And for a good reason. The whole kingdom of Mamlaka would have seen him in the same light that his father had seen him; as nothing more than a sin against nature. And tht, Kosa knew, was the reason that his father beat him so brutally every night. His father sought to make Kosa suffer in order to pay for his existence. And Kosa knew that his father's concept was very logical….To his father and Bellow, at least. But Kosa always pondered why his father did not simply leave him out in the open, to be tormented by the entire clan. It was odd, to say the least. After all, his father did control an entire clan. The worst that could happen was that one of them would end up killing Kosa, and the black hyena knew that would be no large loss to his father. It was for these reasons that Kosa stumbled upon a conclusion; the clan did not think in the same way that his father did. And whether his father was right or wrong in what he was doing, the clan would not approve of it. So, every day that he kept himself alive was another chance that a hyena from Mamlaka would find him. And though the hyena would surely kill him, Kosa would be sure to inform the hyena of what was going on. And after that, it would be his father who suffered. It did not matter if the citizens of Mamlaka were loyal to his father. The evidence was stacked against him. Fenyang was the only creature who knew Mamlaka well enough to be able to find a proper hiding space for a small cub. And if that wasn't enough proof, it was a known fact that no creature had ever ventured into Mamlaka undetected. The fact that a black cub just happened to be lying around would bring up a whole investigation, which would eventually lead straight to Fenyang. Kosa got up from where he lay and smiled to himself, feeling a sense of pride in having figured out so much on his own.

He was a genius from an early age, that was for sure. Even if his knowledge could not save him, Kosa kept his mind open to all the possibilities. He wanted to go to his grave knowing that he, a mere cub, had outsmarted his father. All Kosa needed to do was hang on to his life and his sanity. The black cub knew that it would be the perfect revenge. After all, his father considered him to be a sin. And if

Fenyang realized that nothing he was doing could correct this "sin", he would become frustrated and more likely to slip up. Kosa had already gotten inside his father's mind. For each physical blow given to him by Fenyang, Kosa always offered a verbal blow right back. He would mock Fenyang. Mock the nation of Mamlaka. Mock the very gods who his father claimed to follow. In fact, Kosa did anything within his much-limited power to infuriate the king of Mamlaka. And it was working. Fenyang was beginning to allow his anger and pride to cloud his judgment. Kosa could see it in his father's eyes. Anger and Pride; the most dangerous of all sins. And the fact that Fenyang was feeling these emotions showed that he was not as pure as he thought he was. Kosa had made it so that even if his father wanted to, he could not kill him. For if he did, it would only show that he let a sin get the better of him. Kosa knew he would be killed, eventually. But the fact that it would not be by his father gave him a ray of hope. After all, Fenyang was nothing more than a puppet to his own beliefs. In his own mind, he believed what he was doing to be right. In a way, Kosa pitied the king of Mamlaka. Still, for the injustices he suffered from Fenyang, Kosa would have vengeance. His vengeance on his father would be brought on by his mere existence. And the black cub could not wait for it.

Kosa took a satisfied breath, before going into a coughing fit. The air was not exactly the cleanest in the Grave of Damned Souls. And the fact that Kosa was surrounded by his own excrement did not help the matter. Needless the say, the pit did not smell even the very pleasant, either. It produced a stench foul enough make a dung beetle cringe. And the look of the large hole left much to be desired. Kosa did his best to keep his bodily functions to himself, and when he could not, was sure to only go in certain areas. But as orderly as he tried to keep it, Kosa still lived in what was basically a latrine. The only thing with a shabbier appearance than Kosa's home was the black cub, himself. He was scrawny and thin, lacking the muscular overtone that most cubs his age possessed. His coat remained matted and dirty and matted from years of neglect. And at that moment, Kosa had six scars, three burn marks two broken ribs, and a swollen eye. However, his dark fur kept these features hidden. Still, Kosa did not like being so flawed. The only times that he had seen his reflection was when he looked into the murky water that he was given. And Kosa did not like what he saw. He found it to be absolutely pathetic. However, it did give Kosa something else to wonder about. The black cub placed a paw to his chin thoughtfully and sighed.

"If I was clean," Kosa breathed quietly, "And well-groomed…And didn't have all these injuries….Would I really look any better? I mean, I'd still be black….different…..unnatural."

Kosa's thoughts were interrupted as a small rock found it's mark on the side of his skull. The black cub jumped backward in surprise and looked around for the source of the flying rock, rubbing his head with his paw. Another rock soon followed, this time striking him just below his injured ribs. A sharp pain shot up Kosa's side, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his chin. A cold snicker shot down the pit, growing louder amd louder with each passing second. Kosa looked upward in the direction of the noise to see two tiny orbs of light bouncing down towards him, soon coming close enough to reveal the creature to which they belonged. Kosa stared at the creature as it stepped through the shadows. It was a creature who Kosa knew very well.

"Well, good morning, Aswad!" Bellow snickered, "Did you sleep well? Hmm….I see you're a bit tender from your session with the master, last night….Good! Your kind should not know even a moment's comfort!"

Kosa slowly got to his feet and glared down at the large rat, taking a few deep breaths as he placed an arm over his injured ribs. He was a bit surprised to see Bellow in his pit. It was rare that the rat ever came down there without Kosa's father. Granted, there had been a few past occasions when Bellow had come down on his own in order to make sure that the black cub was still alive, but this time seemed different. This time, the rat dared to insult him and pelt him with stones. The black cub continued to glare at the rat, before letting out a heavy sigh and turning his head away. There was nothing he could do about it. For years the memory of the beating that the rat had given him haunted Kosa. And he knew that Bellow would have killed him long ago, if he had the chance and an excuse. Kosa figured that was the reason that he had come down to see him. Bellow was trying to provoke him into a situation where he would be forced to defend himself. Kosa would not let himself fall for such an obvious trick.

No sooner had Kosa turned away, than Bellow smacked him in the face with his long tail. Kosa flinched at the hit and rubbed his cheek, before turning his gaze back to the large rat. Bellow crouched low to the ground and clacked his teeth.

"You look at me when being address, you pathetic excuse for scum!" Bellow warned, "I am your father's most trusted advisor, and demand that you show me some respect! Even disgusting little mutants like you should learn to recognize their superiors. You damn piece of kak! When will you learn that…"

Kosa stared down at the rat, as Bellow continued his speech . The black cub kept his paw on his cheek, moving in a circular motion. However, he was not rubbing his cheek out of pain. He was rubbing his cheek out of shock. The blow Bellow had dealt him did not hurt as much as he thought it would. He expected the sharp, stinging pain that he had felt long ago, the first time that Bellow had attacked him. What he got instead was a much lesser pain from a shot that did not even leave a mark on his skin. It was then that Kosa realized something; Bellow was a lot smaller than he remembered. For years, Bellow had seemed very large to Kosa. Of course, within Fenyang's shadow, everything looked larger. Kosa took his paw down from his chin and lowered his head slightly to stare at Bellow. Only this time, it was not with a glare. It was with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Bellow continued to speak for a few seconds, eventually noticing the look that Kosa was giving him.

"….What in the name of the almightly gods are you…?" Bellow asked in confusion, before noticing Kosa crouch lower and take a step forward, "…No….Don't you dare….I swear to you, if you lay even one paw on me…."

"It'll be more than a paw, if I have my way!" Kosa snickered, now quite confident in himself.

Bellow's eyes widened with fear. The rat quickly whirled around and headed for the wall of the pit, leaping forward to escape the cub who now pursued him. Bellow's long tail was his undoing, as Kosa locked his jaws around it and dragged the rat backwards. Bellow let out several loud squeaks of pain, before turning his body around and leaping at Kosa's face, digging his teeth and claws into the black cub's forehead in the hopes of freeing his tail from the hyena's jaws. Kosa winced painfully, before releasing Bellow's tail and bucking his head upward, sending the large rat about a yard into the air. Before Bellow hit the ground, Kosa turned around and raised both his hind legs with as much force as he could, kicking the rat into the wall of the pit. Bellow squeaked painfully and shook his head to recover, before climbing out of the large pit like a bat out of hell. Kosa gave a satisfied smile as the rat turned around, nursing his tail painfully.

"…You….little…aswad…" Bellow snarled, attempting to catch his breath, "You can bet that the master will be hearing of this! And when he does….Oh, may the gods have mercy on your soul. Because he certainly won't!"

With that, Bellow scurried off towards the main area of Mamlaka as fast as his legs could carry him. Kosa's smile faded, now realizing the foolish thing that he had done. Bellow was right; his father would not be the least bit happy. And while Kosa was usually glad to have found a way to infuriate his father, this time was much different. This time, Kosa would be the one at fault. He knew that his father would take advantage of that fact. The hyena cub lowered his head and gulped.

"It…it was worth it," Kosa whispered, as if trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Besides, there was no one else to convince. The only company Kosa had was the corspe, and it never disagreed with him. The black cub looked to the sky, now beginning to feel a bit dizzy. Kosa paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath and walking over to the hyena corpse, curling up beside it for a nap. As the black cub got comfortable, he felt a warm liquid dripping from his bottom lip. At first, he thought that it was merely sweat. But upon wiping a bit of it away with his paw, he realized that it was something entirely different; blood. And for once, it was not his blood. It was Bellow's blood. The cub stared at the blood in surprise, before placing his paw to his mouth in order to lick it off. As soon as his tongue met the red liquid, the smile returned to Kosa's face. He had never had fresh blood, before. And now that he had, he realized that he loved it. The black cub quickly licked the blood off of his paw, before using his tongue to wipe the blood off of his bottom lip. His heart was pounding with excitement. He never dreamed that anything could be so good. It was the perfect texture, the perfect density, had the perfect taste. The new experience made Kosa forget all about his worries. For he had come across something in life that he found pleasant. Kosa looked into the corpse's cold, vacant eyes and let out a satisfied sigh, snickering to himself.

"Yeah," Kosa smiled to the dead body, "It was definitely worth it!"

xXx

"And then that bastard kicked me into the wall!" Bellow finished explaining to his master in a whining tone as he massaged his injured tail, "Little ingrate. I was only trying to give him some helpful advise! It was for you, Master. I wanted to help you in your mission to make it easier on you."

"He's beyond any help that you can give him," Fenyang breathed, pacing back and forth, "And it is my responsibility to deal with that kaffir. You know it, I know it, and the gods know it. The burden has been placed upon my shoulders. It has been assigned to me by the gods, and you were foolish to try to interfere without my consent. You've gone against my will, and the will of my gods. You practically invited him to attack you. Do you have any idea how furious I am, right now?"

Bellow drooped his ears and sank backward as the king hyena turned to face him, displeasure overtaking his facial features. A few seconds passed, during which nothing was said by either creature.

"Well?" Fenyang growled, "Do you?"

Bellow jumped backward and cowered beneath his paws, before peeking between two of his digits and smiling nervously.

"I…I'd say you're quite furious, Master," Bellow stated fearfully.

"That would be an understatement!" Fenyang barked, "My most trusted advisor, and he dared to attack you! Nothing I do is getting through to him! He doesn't fear me, he doesn't repect me…Argh! This is taking too long! He's strong-willed, for demon! Why can't I save him? Am I not pure enough? I don't understand…"

Bellow uncoiled himself and gave a relieved sigh upon hearing that he was not the source of his master's frustration. The large rat quickly scrambled up Fenyang's back and perched himself upon his master's shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous, Master!" Bellow chuckled, "As you said, the gods assigned the task of curing the little freak to you. They did so because you are the purest creature in existence. If there's anyone who can save the little kak, it's you. The gods have put all their faith in you….er…..forgive me, Master, but I do not recall whether or not the gods have faith."

Fanyang glanced at his advisor and shook his head with a slight smile.

"The gods have no need for faith," Fenyang explained, "They know all."

"Ah, even better!" Bellow nodded with a wide smile, "The gods know that you can do it. And I know that you can do it. Worst case scenario, there will be one less demon in the world."

Fenyang turned his head to his servant and smiled.

"Thank you, Bellow," Fenyang nodded, "Your words are appreciated."

"Just doing my job, Old Friend," Bellow replied, before turning away as his ear began to twitch, "Speaking of which, we're about to receive some company. Best to continue this conversation later."

Fenyang stared at his servant strangely, before nodding and turning to the entrance of the his den. Sure enough, four hyenas entered side-by-side and bowed, keeping their eyes to the ground. Fenyang looked them over carefully, before stretching his limbs casually.

"It's good to see such respect," Fenyang told his followers, "Your reward shall be the right to speak your piece."

The four Disciples of Usafi glanced at each other for a few seconds, trying to decide who would deliver the report. The one on the far right volunteered, stepping forward and looking up at the king hyena.

"Father Fenyang," the hyena bowed, "We bring you news of an outsider in our lands…."

"Outsider?" Bellow piped up excitedly, "My, we haven't had one of those in quite some time! Well, what are waiting for, Fenyang? Let's send out a few missionaries, shall we?"

Fenyang gave his advisor a warning glance, immediately silencing him. The rat paused for a moment, before leaping from Fenyang's shoulder and grumbling to himself.

"Actually," the Disciple continued, "That won't be necessary. We already have him in custody. He came peacefully."

Fenyang's eyes widened with shock, as did Bellow's.

"He what?" Fenyang asked in confusion, "Why?"

"He said he came a great distance to see you, Father Fenyang," another one of the hyenas spoke up.

Fenyang blinked in surprise. Bellow chuckled quietly. The king hyena slowly turned his gaze to the rat, listening carefully as Bellow spoke under his breath.

"That's a new one," Bellow commented to himself, "Someone actually coming to Mamlaka by choice! Not to mention the fact that he's foolish enough to want to meet Fenyang! This is…"

Bellow was cut off as his master shot him another warning glance. The rat slinked backward and smiled casually, as if he had said nothing at all. Fenyang turned back to the four hyenas and lowered his eyelids in annoyance.

"Show him in," Fenyang ordered, "We'll at least hear what he has to say, before condemning him."

The hyena's bowed and backed out of the den. They returned mere moments later, this time with a fifth hyena at their front. The four disciples crouched low to the ground as the hyena in front of them sat down and smiled at Fenyang. Fenyang stared at the hyena, before freezing in his place. He had seen this hyena before, years ago. And though time had added to the hyena's size and muscle-tone, it's face remained almost exactly the same. Right down to the small bits missing from his ears. There was no doubt about it. This was Fenyang's son. Bellow took a bit longer to notice, but soon enough, he recognized the strange hyena.

"Hello, Father," the hyena smiled with a nod, "Bello…What's the matter? Are the two of you not happy to see me?"

Fenyang blinked a few times, before leaping forward and embracing his son tightly.

"Edaha!" Fenyang laughed merrily, "Edaha, my boy! You're alive!"

"Indeed I am," Edaha nodded with a laugh, patting his father on the back, "And I'm home….I'm finally home."

Fenyang hugged his son even tighter, allowing a few tears to flow onto Edaha's shoulder. The four Disciples glanced at each other in confusion. They had never seen their ruler behave in such a way. The four of them then turned their eyes back to the hyena king, whispering amongst each other through the sides of their mouth. Bellow took notice of this and leaped in front of the four hyenas, staring up at them and baring his small fangs.

"You'd best be giving the master and his son some privacy," Bellow warned, "And speak not of this. Gossip is like a pile of leaves in the wind, you know. It just spreads, and spreads, and continues to spread. Soon enough, no one will be able to put them back together, ever again. I could see to it that the same thing happens to each of you! As I said, you'd best be going."

The four Disciples gulped nervously and nodded, quickly turning around and running off. Bellow gave a satisfied nod and turned back to his master, how now had both his paws on Edaha's shoulders as he examined him.

"Look at you!" Fenyang chuckled, looking his son up and down, "You've grown up quite a bit!"

"Seven years will do that," Edaha replied with a smile, "I'm not the cub I once was. I'm full-grown, now."

"Well, you look great!" Fenyang nodded, "Gods, if you came back a mangled mess you'd look great! I thought you were dead!"

Edaha lied down and cracked his neck.

"Well, I certainly hope that I did not disappoint you!" Edaha stated, before looking around, "Is Mother around? I was hoping that she'd be with you, so I could surprise you both at the same time."

Fenyang's smile faded at Edaha's question, not sure how to explain the situation. He certainly could not lie about what happened to Tii. That would only add to his sin. But if he were to tell the truth, he would have to explain the entire story, which would only lead to Edaha asking questions on subjects that Fenyang preferred to keep secret. Namely, Kosa's existence. The hyena king turned his back to his son and lowered his head, thinking of any possible way to escape the question. Edaha stared at his father for a moment, before drooping his ears and walking to Fenyang's side.

"Something happened," Edaha guessed with a heavy breath, "Where is she? Why is she not here?"

Fenyang turned his head and looked into his son's eyes, which were beginning to fill with tears. The hyena king lowered his head once more and let out a heavy sigh, still unsure of how to handle the situation. Luckily for Fenyang, Bellow scurried in front of them and cleared his throat.

"Nothing bad, I assure you," Bellow told Edaha, "She simply….Left to pursue other interests, if you catch my drift."

Edaha looked down at the rat and cocked his head in confusion.

"The put it simply, she found another lover, and took off with him," Bellow explained, "She chose lust over love. And ever since then, your father has been devastated."

Edaha blinked at the rat, before turning to his father.

"…Oh, yes, I'm filled with pain," Fenyang stated awkwardly, drooping his ears and faking a frown, "I've tried to put the whole thing behind me, but this pain….It's just too much for me to bare."

"She obviously was not worthy of you," Edaha said coldly, "If she could not see your magnificence, than she did not deserve to be in your presence. I'm surprised that you didn't send a party after her. I would have loved to see her head mounted on a pike for what she did to you."

Bellow and Fenyang paused for a moment, before shooting each other surprised glances. It was all going too easy. However, that did not change the fact that Fenyang wanted a swift change in subject.

"Speaking of missing parties," Fenyang began, scratching behind his ear, "Where are the missionaries I sent you with? Have they returned, as well?"

Edaha shook his head slowly, before lowering it shamefully.

"No, Father," Edaha breathed, "During our search, we were ambushed by a group of assassins from the Bloody Shadows. There were too many of them for us to fight. We were outnumbered, and outmatched. We were forced to retreat to a nearby forest. They pursued us….I was the only one fortunate enough to survive…"

Fenyang paused for a moment, before stepping closer to his son. The hyena can raised Edaha's head with his paw, before using the very same paw to smack the young hyena in his face. Edaha grunted in pain and stumbled backward, slowly turning his gaze back to his father. Fenyang glared at him, teeth bared and claws extended. Bellow ran behind his master.

"You mean to tell me that you let those bastards get the better of you?" Fenyang snarled at his son, "Your team was slaughtered, and you just ran? YOU PATHETIC COWARD! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN MY LAND?"

Edaha rubbed his cheek and shook his head desperately.

"No…Father, please…" Edaha begged, "You don't understand…."

"You're damn right I don't understand!" Fenyang barked, "How is it that I am cursed with such a useless son? 'Couldn't even complete his mission. Had to come running home right when things got tough!"

Fenyang raised his paw upward and brought it down swiftly towards Edaha's skull. Edaha quickly blocked the blow with his arm and looked up at his father with tears in his eyes.

"But Father," Edaha stated in a pleading tone, "I _did _complete the mission! We were ambushed from _inside_the Bloody Shadows!"

Fenyang froze for a moment, slowly bringing his paw back to his side. Edaha did the same, but poked at the inside of his cheek with his tongue. The king hyena placed both of his paws on Edaha's shoulder as his from began to shake.

"You…You speak the truth?" Fenyang asked his son quietly, yet urgently, "You actually found them? Our enemies in the Bloody Shadows? You know where they are located?"

"That's why I returned home," Edaha nodded, "They annihilated my team, and I did not stand a chance against them on my own. So, I came back here to inform you of the location of our enemy. I was hoping that you would be able to organize the best warriors in Mamlaka to lead an ambush on the Bloody Shadows. I'm sorry that I failed you, Father. Please, allow me to atone for my shortcomings with the information that I have brought for you."

"Tell me!" Fenyang ordered, digging his claws into Edaha's shoulders with anticipation, "Tell me where they are, and all shall be forgiven!"

Edaha winced painfully, before smiling at his father.

"The Bloody Shadows lie a three day pace north of the Gray Lands," Edaha told his father, "I'd recommend sending a party out before tomorrow, so that we may end this swiftly, before they discover our location."

Fenyang pulled himself away from his son, pacing back and forth with a wide smile decorating his face.

"Yes….yes, of course," Fenyang nodded excitedly, "You've done well, Edaha. You are as pure as ever. Your reward in the afterlife shall be great, indeed."

"Thank you, Father," Edaha bowed, "It is an honor to have served your vision of absolute purity."

Fenyang patted his son on the back, before turning to Bellow, who had remained quite still for some time, now. Edaha's news had left him in a state of shock. Never in his life had he dreamed that someone with knowledge of the Bloody Shadows would just come to Mamlaka. It seemed to good to be true.

"Bellow," Fenyang cleared his throat.

Bellow quickly snapped out of his trance and scurried forward to stand in front of his master.

"Er….Yes, Master?" Bellow asked with a bow.

"Come," Fenyang smiled, "We've only a few hours to round up every last capable warrior we have. After all, we wouldn't want to keep on friends in the Bloody Shadows, now would we?"

Bellow stared up at his master, before narrowing his eyes and smiling widely as he climbed unto Fenyang's shoulder. The hyena king walked to the outside of his den, before turning back to his son.

"You've had a long journey," Fenyang stated, "You must be exhausted. Why don't you stay in the den and rest for a while. You've earned it."

"Thank you, Father," Edaha bowed, before lying down on his side.

Fenyang smiled to himself as he walked put distance between himself and the den. As soon as he was far enough away that no one would hear, Fenyang looked over at Bellow out of the corner of his eye.

"You did well, back there," Fenyang complimented his servant, "That was some story you came up with. You do, however, realize that lying is a sin?"

Bellow smiled and shook his head.

"Well, the way I see it," Bellow shrugged, "I only had to lie to protect your little secret. You know how naïve Edaha is in his vision of purity. If he found out that there was a kaffir in our midst, he'd search it out and kill it. He wouldn't understand what a favor you're doing the little cretin. So in a way, gratitude is owed to me by our little friend the aswad! So….I guess my sin falls on him, doesn't it?"

Fenyang smiled at Bellow's comment, before throwing his head back and cackling. Bellow soon joined in. It seemed that no matter what wrong they committed, they always had a way of justifying it. It was a trait shared by all who lived in Mamlaka….as well as those who resided in the Bloody Shadows.

Edaha glanced at the ceiling of the den and let out a heavy sigh. He knew that he had been lied to. His mother had not run away with another mate. Some other event had taken place. But what Edaha could not decide was what could have caused his mother's disappearance. He knew that whatever had happened, it was his father's fault. It seemed that everything that had gone wrong in Edaha's life was his father's fault. For even before he was born, Edaha's future had been decided for him by his father. He was to become a soldier of absolute purity, and discover the location of the Bloody Shadows for his father. And he through his actions, he had done just that. Or, at least made it appear that he had done just that. Edaha smiled to himself. Fenyang and Bellow were not the only ones who had lied on that day.

The young hyena rolled to his stomach and looked upward, deciding to pray for forgiveness for the one lie that he actually regretted.

"Mother…." Edaha whispered, "I'm sorry….Wherever you are….What I said…..I just want you to know, I didn't mean a word of it….But I can not atone for that sin….Not yet, anyway…..I hope you understand. I work for justice. And if father knew the truth, that I no longer believe in absolute purity…..justice could not be properly carried out, that's for sure…..Anyway….I'm sorry."

A cool wind caressed Edaha's face. The hyena smiled and rolled back onto his side, returning to his deep state of thought. He knew that his father was hiding the secret of his mother's fate. But Edaha had the

feeling that there was something else that his father was hiding. Something big. And he needed to know what that thing was. There was a foul stench in the air. And Edaha vowed to follow it. It was his duty to know his enemy. And in this case, his enemy was his own father. Edaha would find what his father was hiding sooner than he could have imagined. And when he did, his would not be the only life that was changed forever.

xXx

Bellow snickered quietly to himself as he watched his master administer another "session of salvation" to Kosa. Needless to say, the rat was enjoying it. The cub who had attacked him was now suffering the consequences. For hours now, Fenyang had been smacking the black cub around, allowing a few seconds between each blow to keep them from running together. Therefore, each strike dealt to Kosa feel as fresh and painful to the cub as the one before it. Kosa remained motionless throughout the whole experience, as he always did. He knew that writhing in pain in the presence of Fenyang would only give satisfaction to his tormentor. And Kosa was not about to allow that to happen.

Fenyang took a break from beating the cub with his paws and picked up Kosa in his fangs, before tossing him sideways. Kosa hit the wall shoulder-first, barely uttering a cry of pain as he tumbled to the ground. Bellow laughed loudly and clapped with delight. The black cub's attempt at getting to his feet was halted by Fenyang, who slammed his paw down on Kosa's back, pinning him in his place. Kosa glared at his father out of the corner of his eye as Fenyang lowered his head to the young cub's ear.

"Listen to my words carefully, Quashie!" Fenyang snarled warningly, "If you ever so much as breath on Bellow again, I shall send you to the underworld early! Am I understood?"

Kosa continued to glare at his father, before allowing himself a small smirk.

"You'll kill me?" Kosa scoffed, "You don't have the stones! We both know that killing me would go against the will of your precious gods! And we wouldn't want…."

Kosa was cut off as Fenyang struck him in the back of the head with his claws and leaned his weight into the back of the black cub.

"Shut your filthy little mouth!" Fenyang barked in Kosa's ear, "Demons such as you have no right to speak of the gods!"

Kosa winced painfully, before smirking once more.

"I'm….I'm surprised that _you're_even able to speak of the gods!" Kosa replied painfully, "Seeing as how your lips are constantly wrapped around their sacks!"

Fenyang's eyes widened with rage. The king hyena lifted his paw off of Kosa's back and pulled it backward, before swinging it forward, smacking Kosa into the wall with all his might. Before the cub hit the ground, Fenyang leaped forward and pressed his paw hard against Kosa, pinning him to the wall by his neck. Kosa let out a few strangled gasps as his father snarled in fury. Fenyang raised his free paw

backward and prepared to slash the black cub with his claws, before noticing Kosa's muzzle as he stared back at him. Yes, Kosa was obviously in a great deal of pain. But the expression on the cub's face said otherwise. For every gasp for air that Kosa attempted came out through a cocky smirk that resided beneath his snout. Fenyang froze in his place, his eyes locked on the black cub in surprise. It was then that Fenyang realized that he had let his temper get the better of him. And Kosa had caused him to do it.

_This demon…._ Fenyang thought to himself, _He's trying to turn me to sin!...And he almost did...I allowed my anger to cloud my judgment…..The kaffir's more powerful than I thought…...No. He's just a sin…..And I won't fall into his trap!_

The hyena king continued to stare at Kosa, before shaking the thoughts his head and throwing the black cub to the ground. Kosa grunted painfully as he landed on his shoulder, before looking up at his father with surprise. Fenyang merely snorted and turned away, leaping upward to climb out of the pit.

"That's enough, for tonight," Fenyang growled, walking off towards his den.

Bellow's jaw dropped in shock. The large rat quickly scurried in front of his master, blocking his way.

"Over already?" Bellow asked in disappointment, "But I was really enjoying seeing you put the kak in his place. And it's not even that late, yet."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Fenyang barked down at his advisor impatiently.

Bellow quickly recoiled behind his long tail, cowering pitifully. Fenyang took a few deep breaths, before calming himself and walking away.

"We'll continue tomorrow night," Fenyang called to Bellow as he walked, "For now, let the bastard have some time to heal. I want something left of him when I return!"

With that, Fenyang ran off into the night. Bellow cocked his head in confusion as he watched his master leave, before smiling to himself and scurrying to the edge of the pit. The rat leaned over the large hole and looked down at Kosa, who lay still at the bottom.

"That'll teach you to mess with me!" Bellow laughed, reeling his head backward and spitting on the cub from above.

The warm liquid did not take long to land upon Kosa's nose. And when it did, the black cub shook it off and snarled up at Bellow. The large rat smiled with satisfaction, before turning around and slinking away. Kosa kept his eyes on the spot where Bellow previously sat, taking a few deep breaths as he wiped the spit from his snout with his paw.

"Damn that rat!" Kosa growled to himself, "Damn that rat, my father, and all the gods!"

Kosa thought for a moment, his snarl soon replaced by a smirk.

"…I was close, tonight," Kosa told himself, "And I get closer with every night. Hmm….These beatings are getting shorter and shorter….I'm in his head, I'm sure of it….So close…..Ah, well. Tomorrow's another night, I suppose."

Kosa got to his feet and took a step forward, before falling to the ground and writhing in pain. His entire shoulder was overtaken by a sharp pang. And upon looking it over, Kosa realized why; his right shoulder had popped out of place. Kosa's eyes widened with surprise.

"How did that….oh, right," Kosa breathed, remembering his hit against the wall, "Well, this is ja-ust great!"

The black cub cursed silently to himself. This was not the first time that one of his limbs had left it's socket. It fact, it was a fairly common occurrence. And each time it happened, Kosa had to do the same thing. An act that he despised very much. The hyena cub let out a heavy sigh and pulled himself close to the hyena corpse, leaning his back against it as he kept a paw on his limp elbow.

"Damn it," Kosa grumbled, rolling his eyes, "I hate this part!"

The black cub wrapped his mobile paw around his useless arm tightly, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths.

"Okay, Kosa," Kosa told himself, "You can do this. On the counna three. One…..Two…..Two and a half…..Three!"

With a single jerking motion, Kosa snapped his right arm back into place. The black cub let out a painful cry, before falling forward, knocked unconscious by such a sudden burst of immense pain. Even if receiving such an injury was less painful than curing it, Kosa knew that he could not allow his arm to remain unattached to his shoulder. He needed to remain intact to decrease his risk of dying. He needed to survive.

Kosa lay there beside the decaying corpse of the hyena. The very hyena who once provided him with milk. It kept him alive for the first part of his life. But in death, it offered him no aid. It may have given him warmth, but that was of little value to the black cub. Warth would not spare him such tremendous agony. Kosa would have to go through the pain alone. But little did he know, that would not be the case for much longer. Soon he would be able to share his pain with another. Not just his pain, but his joy, his views, and his dreams. But for now, he lay in pain on the ground, a decrepit corpse serving as his only company.

xXx

Eighteen wild dogs stood at attention, blanketed by the darkness of the night. Their leader, a wild dog who stood at nearly double their size, paced in front of them, looking them over proudly.

"It's been a long time coming," the pack leader stated, licking his lips, "But at long last, we have found Mamlaka. The very nation that has caused us so much trouble. For years, they've interfered with our plans. They've attacked us without warning. They've taken our kills. But that's all about to change. Soon, my brothers and sisters, we'll have those self-righteous pieces of shit right where we want them! And when finally they are no more, nothing shall stand in our way! The Bloody Shadows will be free to continue its conquest of Africa!...All you need to do is, well….What you do best! This will be a dangerous mission, indeed. But it carries a great deal of importance to our entire nation. Are you sure that you are up to the challenge?"

"We are loyal servants of Subiani," the eighteen wild dogs declared in unison, each giving a salute, "We live only to ensure that his will be done. All enemies of the Bloody Shadows shall bow to our might. Those who resist shall be terminated."

The leader of the wild dogs smiled to himself. He had spent many weeks preparing his soldiers for this invasion. He knew that they were ready for it. And even if they were not, it wouldn't matter. Because he _was_ready. This was his moment. His one chance to put an end to the nation that had been a thorn in his side for so long. By getting in the way of the Bloody Shadows, Mamlaka had played with fire. Soon, it would be Soga's turn. He looked forward to it.

The pack leader shifted his attention from his army as a large bat flew in front of him, flapping its wings wildly. The wild dog held out his arm, allowing the bat to cling to it with its foot-claws and hang upside down. The bat flapped it's wings a few more times, before wrapping them around her body.

"Report," the wild dog ordered the bat, "Any developments since this morning?"

"Nah," the bat answered, stretching her neck, "Other than the fact that they've finally gotten their army together, nothing's really happened. They've just been on guard, is all."

"And?" the wild dog asked the bat, "Do they have any idea of our presence, here?"

"Oh, no, Soga!" the bat replied with a cackle, "They suspect nothing!"

"And this army you told me they were assembling," Soga inquired, "When is it heading out?"

"Tomorrow," the bat stated, swinging back and forth, "Tomorrow in the afternoon."

Soga smiled widely and nodded to the bat.

"Perfect," Soga snickered, "Now, return to the Bloody Shadows and they my uncle that he'd best start the preparations on a victory celebration! And his words shall serve as his celebratory meal!"

The bat nodded obediently and flew off. Soga watched the bat disappear into the night sky, before turning back to his group and pointing to Mamlaka, which stood less than a mile away from their position.

"Take a good look at it, my brothers and sisters," Soga told his army with a smile, "Because it won't be there, much longer. Nothing will. Tomorrow night….We strike."

The wild dogs gave another salute, before howling loudly. Soga quickly joined in. In truth, he was more excited than anyone about having found Mamlaka. For he had succeeded where many others had failed. Soon enough, he'd launch his attack. And he'd go down in history as the creature who delivered Mamlaka's end. Soga would enjoy the glory. He'd be treated as a hero. His loyalty to the Bloody Shadows, false as it was, would bring him great rewards. But the greatest prize Soga would receive was the knowledge that Mamlaka was no more. And with his mission complete, Soga would have time to focus on what was truly important to him; becoming Jasisi Sheikh of the Bloody Shadows.


	3. The Brother of Sin

The Brother of Sin

Edaha slowly opened one eye, and then the other. The young hyena blinked a few times and looked around the den. His father lay sleeping several feet away from him, Bellow close to his master's side. Edaha smiled to himself. With the two of them asleep, he was free to explore Mamlaka for any clues as to what happened to his mother. Carefully, Edaha got to his feet, stretching his limbs. A loud crack sounded throughout the den as Edaha's right leg lossened up. The young hyena froze in his place, slowly turning his head to ensure that both his father and Bellow were still sleeping. The two stirred slightly, but made no signs of consciousness. Edaha let out a sigh of relief and began to continue forward, before a strange stench entered his nose. It was a foul stench, and yet it was only slight. It was for that reason that Edaha found importance in it. He paused for a moment, closing his and turning his head in all directions as he sniffed to lock on to the source of the smell. Within seconds, Edaha found the stench's origin; his father, Fenyang. Edaha walked over to his sleeping father and looked down at him with a cocked head. It was perculiar, indeed. Edaha had not noticed the bad smell that stuck to his father when the spoke the day before. The young hyena raised a paw to his chin and tapped it thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…..It's a fairly new smell," Edaha whispered to himself with a nod, "So, it must've rubbed off on himn from somewhere. But where? There's no place in Mamlaka that exhibits such a stench…."

Edaha halted his speech, leaving his lower jaw hanging as he came to a sudden realization.

"No….There is one place," Edaha breathed, "The Grave of Damned Souls. A place that I hoped never to see again….But why would Father go there?...He's hiding something, I know it! But what?"

Edaha took one final glance at his father and Bellow, before turning away and walking out of the den.

"I have to go there," Edaha breathed, "No matter how much I don't want to, I must. I need to know what he's trying to keep hidden. For maybe, just maybe…..It will help me discover what happened to Mother….."

Edaha took a deep breath and ran off to wards the Grave of Damned Souls, the dark morning sky serving as his cover. His heart beat harder and harder with each step he took, before slowing to the point of near stillness as the large grave came into view. Edaha slowed his pace and looked around as he entered the Grave of Damned Souls. It was exactly how he remembered it; dark, dismall, and in complete disorder. The bones lay on top of each other, jumbled together in nearly disturbing way. There was no way of telling where one skeleton ended and the other began. Edaha stopped in his tracks and took several heavy breaths. The sight of the dark graveyard was almost too much for him to bare. When he was younger, he had visited this graveyard many times. Not by choice, of course. For every time that Edaha did something wrong, his father would take him to the Grave of Damned Souls and drop him into

a pit, where he could "reflect upon his sins." Edaha had once gone days in a pit for belching after a meal. There were many things about Mamlaka that Edaha did not miss during his time away. This was at the top of the list.

The scent that Edaha had found on his father grew stronger. Edaha was close. Even if his dark memories of this place told him to turn back, his instincts would not let him. He needed to discover what his father was hiding. Slowly but surely, the young hyena brought one leg forward, the other three soon following in succession. Soon, he regained his nerve and returned to a fairly quickened pace, ignoring the fact that he was now in an area filled with the very pits that he had been left in so many times. One fact that he could not ignore was the fact that the scent continued to grow stronger and more foul. Edaha brought his lip upward to cover the bottom of his nose, weakening the disgusting scent as it slipped into his snout. It was not long before Edaha came upon the source of the smell. From what he could tell, it was coming from a pit that lay several feet away from him. Edaha froze for a moment, before walking over to the pit and peering inside. Edaha was forced to cover his snout with both paws, as the stench shot upward into his nazal cavity. The very smell of the pit caused tears to form in his eyes as he examined the enclosure below. The piles of excrement gave reason to the foul odor. But this did not satisfy the hyena's curiosity. Edaha continued to examine the pit, his eyes widening as they caught sight of a female hyena carcass, old and decayed. His mind raced as he leaped into the pit and ran to the side of the corpse, lifting up it's head to examine what facial features it had left. The young hyena soon narrowed his eyes and placed the corpse's head down gently.

"Thank the gods," Edaha sighed with relief, wiping his brow, "It's not Mother….But then, whose body is it? And why is it here?...There's to be another clue in here, for sure….Maybe if I….wait…."

Edaha's eyes soon came upon a form that lay at the side of the dead hyena's hind legs. A form that had gone unnoticed under the dark morning sky due to the swarthiness of its coat. Edaha paused for a few seconds and cocked his head, before carefully crawling towards the strange creature. The creature was alive, as shown by its steady breathing. However, it was not in good condition. Edaha noted several burns and bruises beneath its dark fur. The young hyena stared in confusion at the dark-furred organism for a few minutes. Edaha had seen many interesting creatures in his travels, but never one that was completely black, before. He wondered what kind of fauna it could be. It was hard to determine, as the strange animal kept it's head burried in its paws. But Edaha felt driven to know. The youn hyena let curiosity get the better of him, leaning over the black being and nudging it with his paw. No sooner had Edaha's paw met its black fur, than the strange beast bolted upward and clamped its jaws around the young hyena's paw. Edaha snarled and pain and swung his arm back and forth wildly in an attempt to free it from the creature's fangs. Soon enough, the black organism released Edaha's paw and flew backward, landing on it's stomach. Edaha rubbed his paw painfully and examined the bite-marks, before looking over at the creature who had attacked him. Edaha's eyes widened with shock upon discovering that it was a hyena cub. Kosa got to his feet and stared at Edaha for a moment, both surprised and confused as his mind began to race. Could this have been the hyena Kosa had been waiting for? Or was it just some stray? He needed to find out, for he could not allow himself to be killed in vein. The black cub crouched low to the ground defensively and snarled at Edaha.

"Who are you?" Kosa demanded, "What are you doing here? Did my father send you? Answer me!"

Edaha examined the black hyena cub carefully, soon noticing that its right arm shook as it tried to maintain balance.

"You're hurt," Edaha stated slowly, taking a few steps forward, "Come here. I can help you."

"Stop right there!" Kosa growled, baring his teeth, "Don't come any closer! Not until you tell me who you are!"

Edaha stopped in his tracks, before sitting down and taking a deep breath.

"Very well," Edaha nodded, "My name is Edaha. I was sent by no one, and came here for the purpose of gathering information on a certain subject. I mean you no harm. I want to help you. But I can only do so if you allow me to. May I?"

Kosa looked Edaha up and down, before nodding slowly. Edaha smiled and walked over to the black cub, raising its right paw with his own. Kosa stared at the hyena strangely as it examined him. It had a few strange features, most notably the small bits missing from the sides of his ears. However, Kosa soon noticed another characteristic of the hyena; Edaha shared a resemblence to his father. Kosa's eyes widened at this fact as Edaha carefully massaged his black shoulder.

"…Mind answering the same questions?" Edaha asked, bring his eyes up slightly to meet Kosa's.

"Huh?" Kosa blurted out in confusion.

"I told you about myself," Edaha stated with a smile, "Now its your turn. Let's start with your name, who put you here, and why? And while we're at it, who gave you these injuries."

Kosa turned his head away from the hyena and looked up at the sky. He did not know why, but part of him wanted to trust this hyena. The black cub took a deep breath and turned back to Edaha.

"It's Kosa," Kosa breathed, pausing for a moment before speaking again, "As for the rest of your questions, the answer is the same; my father."

Edaha widened his eyes in surprise and stared at Kosa strangely.

"Your father?" Edaha asked, "But why?"

Kosa again paused and turned away, this time not turning back to Edaha as he spoke.

"Because I am a sin," Kosa stated coldly, "A sin which he seeks to correct. And for some reason which I'm not even sure _he_understands, he thinks that putting me in this beating me every night will do it."

Edaha smiled slightly and shook his head. He had expected to hear such a thing from a cub of Mamlaka.

"So, how long have you been down here, if you don't mind my asking?" Edaha asked, "A couple of days, maybe?"

Kosa looked up at Edaha, almost glaring at the hyena as he continued to rub his shoulder.

"Eight years," Kosa stated, "Nine, next month."

Edaha's eyes widened with shock. He knew how cruel the creatures of Mamlaka could be, but he had never imagined something like this. The young hyena looked away from Kosa and pulled his paw to his side, now using it to rub the back of his neck.

"How's it feel?" Edaha asked.

"What? To be kept in a hole of my own filth? How the hell do you think it….?"

"_Your_shoulder," Edaha corrected, turning to Kosa with a slight smile.

"Oh…" Kosa blinked, straightening his right arm, "Whoa, it doesn't hurt, anymore. How did you do that?"

"I've picked up a few things, in my life," Edaha stated, smiling down at the black cub.

Kosa shook his shoulder a few more times, before noticing Edaha's smile. The black cub cocked his head and took a step forward, staring at Edaha in confusion.

"….Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Kosa asked, completely perplexed.

Edaha quickly shook his head, snapping out of his short trance.

"Oh, I just….." Edaha began, embarrassed, "I've never seen a black hyena before. You're quite remarkable, you know that?"

"Why? 'Cause I'm a freak?" Kosa snapped defensively.

"Oh, no, no, no," Edaha stated a bit nervously, before returning to a normal tone, "You're far from a freak! You're something to behold! And the very fact that you've been down here so long….."

Edaha stopped speaking, now noticing Kosa's wandering eyes as they examined him.

"Oh, now who's staring?" Edaha chuckled, raising Kosa's head up with his paw.

Kosa widened his eyes and snatched his head backward, looking towards the ground.

"….You look like someone I know," Kosa explained after a short pause.

"Really?" Edaha asked in confusion, "And who would that be?"

Kosa took a deep breath and raised his head to look up at Edaha.

"My father," Kosa stated.

Edaha pulled his head back in shock, before lying down in front of the black cub and narrowing his eyes.

"Tell me about your father," Edaha said quietly, raising an eyebrow, "He must know this graveyard pretty well, if he's able to hide you here. Is he of high social standing?"

Kosa allowed himself a slight smile as he lied down on his stomach.

"You might say that," Kosa nodded, "He's the king of Mamlaka."

Edaha froze completely after hearing Kosa's words. His skin turned pale as he stared into Kosa's eyes, suddenly realizing why his instincts had brought him to this place.

"Great Spirits!" Edaha gasped, his heart pounding with shock, "How could I not have seen it before? Mother….you have her eyes….Yes, I'm sure of it…..Is your father Fenyang?"

Kosa jumped backward in surprise, tumbling over the decaying carcass. The black cub slowly paced his paws on the back of the dead body and peeked over at Edaha.

"How did you…." Kosa breathed in complete surprise, "You're from Mamlaka? I thought you were just some rogue!"

Edaha cocked his head, before shaking it slowly.

"I am no rogue," Edaha stated, his entire form beginning to shake with excitement, "Nor do I accept Mamlaka as my home. However, my father resides here. He goes by the name of Fenyang. And if what you say is true, than….I can't believe this! That would make us brothers."

Kosa stared at Edaha strangely, before slowly climbing over the carcass and sitting in front of him, allowing there eyes to lock together.

"I….have a brother?" Kosa asked slowly.

"Apparently so!" Edaha chuckled, looking down at the cub's shocked expression and shrugging, "Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are. Maybe more so."

Kosa lowered his head to the ground, now feeling dizzy despite the fact that the sun was still very low in the sky.

"I…I don't understand…." Kosa breathed, raising his head to look up at the young hyena, "If we're brothers, than how come I've never seen you before?"

"I could ask you the same question," Edaha stated, sitting down and beckoning the black cub with his paw, "Come sit by me. Tell me everything that your past contains. I want to know what kind of a life my father has forced on you. Obviously not a good one, by the looks of it. Still, I want to know everything you can tell me. It might help me with placing together the pieces of something that's been plaguing my mind."

Kosa paused for a short while, staring at his new-found brother. The black cub took a deep breath and walked to Edaha's side, allowing the young hyena to wrap an arm around him. Kosa told Edaha

everything that he could remember. The beating he had received, his plan on gaining revenge, even the soft feel of his mother's fur that filled him with a feeling of bliss. Edaha seemed to find that part especially interesting, as he himself had once felt the same thing. It took a few hours, but Kosa finally finished, explaining to his older brother the events of the night before. Edaha looked into Kosa's eyes, expecting to see tears. None came.

"That's…..That's incredible!" Edaha gasped, his eyes locked in with Kosa's.

"What?" Kosa asked in confusion with his head cocked.

"You've gone through so much," Edaha breathed, shaking his head, "And yet, you still haven't lost the will to live…"

"Not until someone comes here to kill me," Kosa reminded his brother, "I'll accept my death, then."

Edaha stared at Kosa for a moment with his jaw lowered slightly, before speaking again.

"Tell me," Edaha stated carefully, "What's more important to you? That is, which would you prefer? The knowledge that Father paid for what he's been doing, or freedom from this place?"

Kosa blinked with surprise at the question. The black cub thought for a minute, unable to decide. He had never asked himself that question, before.

"I..I don't know," Kosa admitted, "They both seem equally important."

Edaha smiled widely. Kosa cocked his head in confusion as the young hyena stretched his limbs and winked at him.

"It's good that you won't have to choose, then," Edaha stated, "For soon, you shall have both."

If it was possible, Kosa was more confused than ever. Edaha looked up at the sky and sighed.

"The sun's out," Edaha breathed, "I should be getting back to Father before he suspects anything. Farewell, Kosa…my brother."

Edaha leaped upward and quickly climbed out of the pit. Kosa shook his head quickly and called after the young hyena.

"Wait!" Kosa called, "Will we see each other again?"

Edaha turned back to Kosa and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Edaha smiled, "We're brothers, aren't we?"

Kosa paused a moment, before shaking his head.

"…Yes," Kosa breathed, "But I don't think it's a good idea for you to come back here. Someone might find out and….and you'd be marked as the brother of a sin…..a sin against nature. It might be better if you just forgot about me."

Edaha stared at Kosa for a moment, before shaking his head and running off. The young hyenas words as he called back were barely audible, but Kosa managed to make them out as, "I couldn't if I tried!" Kosa was not sure whether or not that was a compliment or an insult, but he assumed the former. The black hyena slowly walked back to the female corpse and sat down beside it, rubbing his head.

"'Soon, you will have both,'" Kosa repeated to himself, "What did he mean by that?"

Kosa would learn the meaning of Edaha's words much sooner than he expected. And when he did, he would leave one life behind to pursue another. A task that he would repeat many times during the course of his long life.

Edaha ran inside his den to find his father addressing several missionaries, Bellow perched atop his shoulder. Fenyang raised his eyes from his disciples and looked over at his son as he continued forward slowly.

"Where have you been?" Fenyang asked his son, a hint of annoyance in his tone, "The sun came up hours ago!"

Edaha stopped in his tracks as all eyes in the den turned upon him. However, it was only his father's eyes that he answered to.

"Forgive me, Father," Edaha breathed, bowing down, "I went out for an early morning stroll and…lost track of time."

Fenyang snorted and walked over to Edaha, looking him up and down before turning back to his missionaries.

"I've told the missionaries of the location of the Bloody Shadows," Fenyang stated, "Your description is tinted. I would ask you to lead them, but that's out of the question. Seeing as how you have failed me once before."

Edaha smiled slightly, having expected this. He quickly rid himself of his smile as his father turned back to him.

"I….I understand, Father," Edaha bowed, "A better description….Or guide, perhaps? There are several creatures in the Gray Lands who know of the location of the Bloody Shadows. You could try asking them, since you will no doubt convert it while you're passing through."

Fenyang allowed himself a grin as he shook his head and turned to his disciples.

"You heard 'im," Fenyang stated, "Now, gather your parties and move out. I want the Bloody Shadows under my control by week's end."

The four missionaries gave a salute and ran out of Fenyang's den as fast as they could. The king of Mamlaka watched them go, before turning to his advisor, who remained clinging to his shoulder.

"The Bloody Shadows had no idea who they were messing with," Fenyang smirked, "But how could they have? Their narrow minds could not possibly comprehend my power!"

"Pathetic creatures," Bellow nodded in agreement, licking his fangs, "They shall pay severely. A head for every sin they have committed against us, and they'd still end up owing us….But another nation under our control should do quite nicely!"

Both Fenyang and Bellow threw their heads back and cackled wildly. Edaha smiled widely, but his merriment was brought on by a different factor. A factor that neither Fenyang or Bellow had even considered. Edaha turned away and walked out of the den, leaving his father and the rat laughing like the mad-beasts that they were. The young hyena's smile faded as he remembered his brother.

"Kosa…" Edaha breathed to himself, "You will be saved. But not by Father. No….If anyone is to educate you on the subject of absolute purity, it shall be me. I'll teach you just how disgusting it is. I'll teach you everything that you need to know….Everything that I was deprived of. But first, the two of us must make it through the night. Gods willing, we will."

Edaha looked to a distant hill, then to the Grave of Damned Souls, before sitting down and looking to the sky.

"My path winds more and more with each passing day," Edaha sighed, "I can no longer see my destination. But I'll find my way…..I'll find my way."

xXx

The night sky blanketed the land as Soga climbed atop a large hill, examining the land that stood below him. The mile-long path to Mamlaka was now reduced to about twenty yards, maybe less. Soga smiled to himself as his army came up behind him, sitting themselves down beside him.

"There it is," Soga told the eighteen wild dogs, "Mamlaka, the nation of our enemy….Well, that's enough admiring. Let's go show them a good time, shall we?"

The eighteen wild dogs gave toothy grins and nodded, following Soga as he bolted towards Mamlaka. It would not take long for them to get there. And when they did, all Hell would break loose.

xXx

Fenyang loosened his shoulders and stretched his limbs, looking up at the bright moon from his den as it peaked over the hills of Mamlaka. Bellow quickly leaped onto his master's back and scurried to his shoulder, wrapping a wormy tail around Fenyang's neck.

"Ah, the sun has set!" Bellow breathed merrily, "I guess it's time we paid the aswad another visit, hmm?"

Fenyang smiled and nodded, taking a few steps forward with his servant on his shoulder. No sooner had the king of Mamlaka exited the den, however, than three Disciples of Usafi ran up to him with frantic expressions on their faces. Fenyang and Bellow stared at them strangely as they quivered fearfully. Bellow placed a claw to his chin, before turning to his master.

"I..er….I think that they're waiting for permission to speak, my lord," Bellow whispered in his master's ear.

Fenyang blinked and shook his head quickly, before nodding to his disciples. Bellow had to cling to his master's ear to maintain balance.

"You may speak," Fenyang nodded.

"Father Fenyang!" one of the hyenas cried, "We come with horrible news!"

"What else is new?" Bellow groaned, rolling his eyes.

Fenyang glared at his servant, before nodding to the hyenas to continue.

"We've just returned from our nightly Repentance Session," the second hyena stated, turning around to point out the fresh wounds on his back, before turning back, "And on our way back, we spotted a whole pack of wild dogs heading this way!"

"WHAT?" Fenyang boomed, causing Bellow to stumble backward and fall to the ground, "WILD DOGS? IN MY KINGDOM? ARE YOU SURE?"

"Y….Yes, Father," the third hyena nodded nervously with a gulp, "There's no doubt about it. They were wild dogs."

Fenyang took a few heavy breaths, before roaring in anger and pacing back and forth. Bellow got to his feet and scurried beside his master.

"You don't think they're from the Bloody Shadows, do you?" Bellow asked.

"Of course they are!" Fenyang barked at his servant, "Why else would those disgusting creatures be here? They've discovered our location. I don't know how, but they found us. And since we sent our best missionaries out already…"

Fenyang stopped in his tracks and lowered his head with a heavy sigh. Bellow cleared his throat and approached his master cautiously.

"So….What action shall we take?" Bellow inquired.

Fenyang raised his head and whirled around to face the three hyenas.

"Rally whatever forces we have left!" Fenyang ordered, "I don't care how old, young, or injured they are. I want every disciple in Mamlaka to be ready for the arrival of those despicable rogues! We won't let them take this land. Well destroy them, no matter how many lives we lose! Mamlaka must not fall! Go!"

The three missionaries each gave a salute and ran off to alert the Disciples of Usafi about the oncoming forces. Fenyang glanced down at Bellow, who shrank behind his wormlike tail in fear.

"The sin will have to wait," Fenyang growled in annoyance, "For now, we have more important matters to deal with. Such as ridding our lands of these vermin!"

Bellow came out from under his tail and nodded with a smile, before blinking and glaring up at his master.

"Vermin?" Bellow asked in an offended tone, "Why do you compliment those heathens by comparing them to my kind?"

Fenyang groaned and rolled his eyes, before noticing that something was missing from his den. Rather, someone.

"Where's Edaha?" Fenyang asked his advisor.

Bellow looked around the den, before looking up at his master and shrugging.

"Beats me," Bellow stated, "I haven't seen him since this afternoon….He's probably just out for another stroll. I'm sure he'll be alerted."

Fenyang paused for a moment, before nodding and turning to the outside of the den.

"And even if he hasn't, it's no concern of mine," Fenyang said with a slight smile, "He's served his purpose, already. Come, Bellow. Let us greet these intruders."

Bellow nodded and climbed to his master's shoulder, hanging on tightly as Fenyang ran forward. It did not take long for the king of Mamlaka to arrive at the scene of conflict. Nineteen wild dogs stood snarling at the army of disciples, which contained about thirty-two hyenas not including cubs. The largest of the wild dogs stepped in front of his army and looked over the four lines of hyenas that stepped forth to oppose him and his group.

"Which one of you is in charge, here?" the wild dog demanded.

Fenyang pushed his way through the army of disciples and stared at the large wild dog. The wild dog smiled widely and bowed.

"Ah, his majesty Fenyang the Pious, I presume?" the wild dog snickered, "I am Soga. Leader of this pack and eighth-in-line for the throne of Jasisi Sheikh. But please, feel free to call me the demise of your nation!"

Bellow scurried off of his master's shoulder and ran behind the army, out of harm's way. Fenyang watched his advisor leave, before turning to Soga and smirking smugly.

"They sent the eighth-in-line?" Fenyang asked with a laugh, "Hmm, Subiani must be _really_desperate, eh?"

Fenyang through his head back and cackled wildly, his army soon joining in. Soga's eyes widened as his entire form began to quake with rage. The wild dog swiftly leapt forward and smacked Fenyang in the face with his paw, causing the hyena to stumble backward. The crowd fell silent as Fenyang regained his balance and rubbed his cheek, glaring at the wild dog who had struck him. Soga smiled casually and crouched low to the ground, baring his teeth and claws.

"If you seek an opponent, I am for you!" Soga declared in a rather theatrical voice, "You of such wit. Let us determine if thine fangs gleam as sharp!"

Fenyang stared at Soga for a moment, before smiling and shaking his head.

"I don't think so," Fenyang stated with a smirk, "I won't give you the satisfaction of being ended by me! That pleasure shall go to my disciples…..ATTACK!"

The Disciples of Usafi charged forward at the group of wild dogs, giving Fenyang the chance to slip behind his army and join Bellow. Soga and his group prepared themselves for the attack, leaping forward in all directions and snapping their jaws. They two armies song joined into one cluster of fangs and claws lashing out with the intent to kill. The war had just begun, and already blood was spilt upon the grass, which simply soaked it up as if it were rain water. The grass would be fed much on that night. For the blood would only continue to spill.

xXx

Kosa paced around his pit, awaiting the arrival of his father.

"He's late," Kosa said to himself, snarling in frustration, "That bastard. He's just prolonging it so that I'll suffer more thinking about it! Well, it won't work! I'm stronger than that!"

Kosa sat down and rocked back and forth. In truth, waiting alone with his thoughts on what his father had planned for that night did cause him a bit of grief. The beatings he could take. It was the anticipation of the beatings that was truly insufferable. Kosa once again began to pace, until a large shadow loomed over him in the darkness. The black cub quickly turned around to see an adult hyena standing at the top of the pit.

_It's about time!_ Kosa thought to himself, before getting a better look as the hyena slid down the pit, _No….Wait…That's not Father…._

Indeed it was not. For even though certain features of his father shone through the darkness, one characteristic revealed otherwise. This hyena had small bits missing from its ears.

"Ed…Edaha?" Kosa asked in confusion, squinting in order to see his brother more clearly.

Edaha gave a quick nod and perked up his ears as he glanced over his shoulder.

"What are you…?" Kosa began.

"No time," Edaha interrupted, "Just tell me now; Does this place hold any meaning to you?"

Kosa stared at Edaha strangely, confused by the question.

"Wha…" Kosa started.

"Just answer me!" Edaha breathed quietly, his tone urgent, "Is there anything here you value?"

Kosa continued to stare at Edaha, this time shaking his head.

"…No," Kosa stated, "….Just you. So I suggest…"

Before Kosa could continue, Edaha leaped forward and picked the black cub up in his jaws.

"Hey!" Kosa gasped in surprise, "What are you doing?"

Edaha made no reply. He couldn't. Not with Kosa in his mouth. Instead, Edaha leaped upward and clung to the side of the pit, slowly climbing out of it. As soon as he was on level ground, Edaha dashed forward, Kosa bouncing around in his jaws. The black cub looked behind him as he was carried off by his brother. The grave receded from view. The pit that had once seemed so large now seemed so small. With each bound Edaha made, Kosa saw a bit of land that he would have never known. The black cub had no idea why Edaha had taken him from the pit. But he was glad that he had. The outside world seemed so beautiful compared to his dark, dreary prison. For once, Kosa saw the moon. A figure that soon became clouded as a swarm of flying creatures flew under it, carrying strange glowing sticks in their hind claws. Kosa had never seen anything like it. All thoughts of Edaha carrying him off were replaced by awe and wonder; two feelings that Kosa would experience many times that night. Not just on that night, but for many nights to follow. The fickle eyes of the gods would smile upon him. At least for a while.

xXx

Soga and five of his wild dogs stood with their backs to each other, keeping their eyes on the hyenas as they circled them. They were all that was left of the Bloody Shadows' invasion party. The rest of the clan had been killed by the disciples. Granted, Soga and his group had taken down many more opponents that night than Fenyang's army. It was the simple fact that they were outnumbered that led to their now perilous situation. Soga's wild dogs growled and barked defensively at the hyenas as they closed in. Soga, however, kept a calm smile on his face. Fenyang stepped forward from behind his army, Bellow atop his shoulder. The large hyena looked over at his forces and raised a paw to halt them. The disciples obeyed and sat down, awaiting Fenyang's next order. The king of Mamlaka turned to Soga and smirked triumphantly.

"It seems we have you at a disadvantage!" Fenyang declared, "But what else could be expected? As I've said before, Mamlaka is the greatest nation to ever come into existence! I suppose rogues like you wouldn't understand. But you will, soon enough. Pledge your lives to me, and maybe I'll let you live!"

The wild dogs growled at Fenyang, except for Soga, who merely laughed.

"Well, if this is how Fenyang the Pious acts in defeat, I'd hate to see you when you've won!" Soga laughed.

Fenyang's eyes widened with anger as he stepped closer to the wild dog.

"You don't get it, do you?" Fenyang sneered, "You're outnumbered. You're surrounded. There's no hope for you. I've won. And you've lost!"

Soga smirked confidently, before throwing his head backward and letting out and ear-splitting howl. The hyenas and the wild dogs covered their ears and winced painfully until Soga had finished. The next sound both armies would hear was the sound of tiny wing-beats as they grew closer and closer. The two parties cocked their head in confusion, before looking to the sky. Their eyes widened, save for Soga's, at what they saw; a swarm of bats hovered above them, burning sticks held tightly in their foot-claws. Fenyang and Bellow dropped their jaws in shock as they slowly brought their heads downward to look over at Soga. Soga smirked confidently and raised his paw in the air.

"Shadows…Never…Lose!" Soga snickered, quickly throwing his paw to the ground.

With that, the bats flew into a frenzy, dropping the burning sticks on the ground below and swarming around the Disciples of Usafi, biting and clawing at every inch of them. The flames spread quickly around both armies as Fenyang, Bellow, and the hyena swatted at the bats with their paws. As Soga raised his paw again, the bat flew back into the air and vanished into the darkened sky. Fenyang wiped a bit of blood from his brow and looked around him. Mamlaka, the very land that he made so powerful, was slowly being engulfed by flames. The fire spread faster and faster with each passing second, causing the hyenas to scramble in all directions. They did not get far, as the flames soon caught up with them. Within seconds, their bodies were swallowed by the flames, their screams of agony being of no aid to them. The only reason why Fenyang and Bellow had avoided the flames was because he was close to Soga at the time. But that would not matter for long. The flames soon began to close in on Fenyang and the wild dogs, as well. Bellow sank behind his master's head fearfully. Fenyang turned to Soga, baring his teeth and claws in rage as the wild dog cackled wildly.

"You….You despicable piece of filth!" Fenyang snarled, "How dare you? Mamlaka is greater than the Bloody Shadows! It always has been, and it always will be! You cannot win!"

Soga smiled casually, turning his head to one of the wild dogs as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Uh, boss?" the wild dog asked, "How are we gonna get out of this? The flames are closing in!"

Soga offered nothing more than a shrug and turned back to Fenyang.

"There's no hope for you," Soga snickered, "I've won. And you've lost!"

Fenyang stared at Soga with a deep hatred burning in his eyes. Soga gave a maniacal laugh as the flames grew closer. Within a few seconds, he, Fenyang, Bellow, and the wild dogs were covered in the flames. The king of Mamlaka, his advisor, and the wild dogs ran around, screaming in pain as they rolled around in the grass. As Fenyang dared to open his eyes, he saw that Soga had disappeared. The king growled lowly, before falling to the ground, his burning rat at his side. Fenyang closed his eyes and fell into a state of unconsciousness from the pain, as did Soga's army. The latter would not survive the night.

But the former would. And although he would be changed dramatically, he would remain exactly the same.

xXx

Edaha dropped Kosa at his side as he reached the top of a large hill, before turning around and spitting to get the foul taste of the dirty cub out of his mouth. Kosa looked around him, his eyes soon closer on a distant view; an inferno that blazed over the spot that Mamlaka once stood. Edaha wiped his mouth and walked over to his brother, sitting down at his side. Kosa's jaw remained ajar. Edaha stared at the fire with little emotion.

"The once great nation of Mamlaka," Edaha breathed, "Now going down in flames, along with our father. Hmph. Pretty appropriate, if you ask me."

Kosa looked up at his brother and cocked his head.

"Mamlaka is….?" Kosa began, unable to finish due to his shock.

"Gone," Edaha nodded, "At least for now, anyway. Something always manages to rise up from the ashes, doesn't it? But we can sleep peacefully knowing that our bloodline will no longer have anything to do with it. And if it does come back, it will only be until I find a way to end it forever. Will you miss it?"

Kosa stared at Edaha for a moment, before shaking his head.

"How could I?" Kosa sighed, "I barely knew it."

Edaha smiled widely and patted his brother on the head.

"Then there is still hope for you," Edaha chuckled, taking one final glance at the flames, "I'll get youaway from this place."

Edaha began to walk away, before noticing that Kosa was not following him. The young hyena turned to his brother and raised an eyebrow. Kosa looked up at him and pointed to the distant flames.

"…Edaha?" Kosa asked reluctantly, "Did you…know that this was going to happen?"

Edaha stared at Kosa for a few seconds, considering how to answer. The young hyena allowed himself a smile as he nodded.

"I did," Edaha stated proudly, "In fact, I was part of it!"

Kosa's eyes widened at Edaha's statement.

"But how did…" Kosa began.

"On the way," Edaha smiled, beckoning Kosa with his paw, "I'll tell you the whole story."

Kosa cocked his head and took one step forward, before running over to his brother and walking at his side. Edaha smiled widely, before picking up Kosa and placing him on his back. Kosa let out a gasp, a bit surprised by the action. He soon calmed, however, as Edaha glanced over at him with a smile.

"Let's see….Where to begin?" Edaha asked himself as he walked, "Well, I was trained at a very young age to become a shining example of purity. Trained by Father, so you can imagine how lovely that was."

Kosa smiled slightly, finding humor in Edaha's statement. It was the first time he found much humor in anything. Edaha gave a satisfied smile upon seeing Kosa's reaction, before continuing his story.

"I was taught to think of the Bloody Shadows as an evil place," Edaha continued, "And Father made it quite clear that he wanted me to lead the assault on it, and would force me if he had to. Which he did. The day I turned eleven, he had me kicked out of the clan. He told me that he would not allow me back in until I had found the Bloody Shadows."

"That's horrible!" Kosa gapsed in shock as he leaned over his brother's shoulder, "He kicked you out when you were eleven?"

"He was a complete nutcase," Edaha shrugged, forcing Kosa back onto his back, "Always has been, always will be. Even in death. He's just not right. I mean, he threw you into a pit when you were zero! Kept you there for eight years. I'm surprised you put anything past him!"

Kosa opened his mouth to speak, before closing it. Edaha smiled and raised his head up thoughtfully.

"It's getting late," Edaha stated, "I'll make a long story short. My party and I searched for the Bloody Shadows, came up with nothing, and ended up in the middle of nowhere. We were captured by a group of assassins who heard that he'd been looking for their land. I escaped and was pursued by a wild dog. We fought, I won, and when I was captured again, he suggested that I be freed and put under his supervision. Weird, I know….."

Kosa yawned loudly as his eyelids began to droop. Edaha smiled and shook his head.

"I can continue this story tomorrow, if you're tired," Edaha stated.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just…." Kosa stated tiredly, before yawning again, "But I guess it wouldn't be so bad if you skipped to the end. Really, I want to know what you did to destroy Mamlaka."

Edaha grinned casually and shrugged.

"Alright," Edaha chuckled, "That's my favorite part, anyway! Okay, me and a group of assassins from the Bloody Shadows…"

Kosa opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll explain later," Edaha stated.

Kosa closed his mouth.

"So, me and the assassins came up with a plan," Edaha continued, "They'd do all the fighting. All I needed to do was come up with a plan to make it easier on them. After all, only twenty assassins could be spared at the time. I soon devised a plan that was destined to succeed. Now, try to keep up, I'm quite proud of myself on this one! I'd go in claiming to Father that I had found the location of the Bloody Shadows, when in reality I would give him the location of an area crawling with assassins. I knew that I could convince Father to send his best men out there as unknowing fodder. I expect they'll be arriving any day now. Arriving, but not leaving. Anyway, that was basically my whole part. Getting rid of the best that Malaka had to offer! For with them long gone…."

"There was no one to defend Mamlaka when the assassins came!" Kosa concluded with a wide smile, suddenly invigorated.

Edaha nodded. Kosa leaned forward and embraced his brother's neck.

"Woah!" Kosa exclaimed, "That's incredible!...You're incredible!"

The young hyena smiled proudly, before remembering what the black cub had told him of his past. Edaha stopped in his tracks and turned his head, grabbing Kosa from his back and placing him on the ground.

"No," Edaha shook his head, smiling down at his brother, "What _you_ did is incredible."

"Huh?" Kosa asked, "But I didn't do anything. You actually found a way to get rid of Father. All I did was get beaten up a lot."

Kosa lowered his head to the ground. Edaha quickly raised it with his paw and looked Kosa in the eye.

"And what amazes me," Edaha said quietly with an adoring smile, "Is that no matter how horrible it became, how severe the beatings, you never lost your will to live. You set your mind to a cause and never gave up on it. And you were even ready to die for your cause! You're the prime example of a martyr, Kosa. And martyrs are very hard to come by. Outside of stories, that is….In all honesty, I don't think that I could have lasted nearly as long in those conditions. Your really are something to be cherished, you know that?"

Kosa stared up at Edaha, now feeling something strange forming beneath his eye.

"But….I'm a sin against nature…." Kosa stated showing Edaha his arm, "Not like…."

"Kosa," Edaha interrupted, placing his paw over the small cub's mouth, "The fact that your coat is black has nothing to do with who you are. It's who you are on the inside that counts. And obviously, your soul is the most powerful I have ever encountered!...You were put through so much and have no emotional scars as a result…It is nothing short of remarkable! So young, and already showing such immense signs of greatness! You're a miracle, Kosa. I don't care what anyone else thinks of you. If I'm to be the brother of a sin, then I'm going to be a proud brother of a sin!"

Kosa continued to stare at Edaha, the strange feeling in his eye increasing. Suddenly, a drop of water fell at Kosa's feet. Followed by another. Then another. It did not take the black cub long to realize what the source of the water was. It was coming from his eyes. For the first time in many years, Kosa was crying. The strange thing was, he had no idea why he was shedding tears. He did not feel sad, nor hurt. But despite the fact that Kosa found no explanation, his tears continued to flow. Edaha smiled and pulled his brother close to his leg, stroking the black fur on his back affectionately as Kosa's tears flowed into his leg.

"There, there," Edaha said softly, "There's no reason to cry, anymore. All the horrors you've faced are behind you. And you'll never have to revisit them. From now on, it's just gonna be you, me, and the world. We'll travel everywhere together. And the two of us will never be alone, again!...I lost my cubhood long ago. But there's still hope for you to have yours. And I'll see to it that nothing gets in its way! Not superstition, not prejudice, nothing! You'll see. Life's about to get a whole lot better…for both of us."

Kosa did not know why, but this only increased his tears. The black cub actually felt relieved and happy, yet his tears still flowed. However, they soon came to a stop, as Edaha rocked back and forth with the black cub in his paws, humming quietly. Kosa's eyes widened at the tune. He had heard it somewhere before, but he could not place where. The black cub wiped his tears and looked up at Edaha, who smiled down at him. It was then that Kosa realized where he had heard that melody.

"Mother…she used to hum that song, didn't she?" Kosa aksed.

Edaha's smiled faded as he sat up straight and turned away.

"Y….Yeah," Edaha nodded, looking towards the sky, "That she did."

Kosa paused for a moment, before walking in front of Edaha and looking up at him.

"I don't remember a lot about her," Kosa admitted, "Just her scent, the feel of her fur, and that song. It's not much, but it's all I have of her."

Edaha blinked a few times, before smiling down at Kosa and pulling him to his side.

"Her name was Tii," Edaha breathed, "And she was a great mother. Very kind, and caring….Even when I did wrong, she always defended me from Father….And she usually ended up hurt because of it….I think that may have been why I went along with Father's idea of absolute purity. I just couldn't stand to see her in pain, anymore…..It's hard to believe she lived in Mamlaka her whole life. She was…different from

everyone else. She treated everyone she met with compassion. She cared very much for me. And I'm sure she did for you, seeing as how she gifted you with her eyes. I miss her very much…..Wait….Why am I talking about her like she's dead?"

Kosa cocked his head slightly, before shrugging.

"Like you said, nothing can be put past our father," Kosa sighed, "He may have killed her. It is a bit suspicious that we were both told different stories of what happened, after all."

"Hmm..." Edaha nodded, placing a paw to his chin, "That is strange, no doubt about that. But I'm sure that he didn't kill her."

"You are?" Kosa asked, leaning his weight against his brother, "How can you be sure."

"Well," Edaha replied slowly, obviously choosing his words carefully, "I don't see what she could have done to make him want her dead. I mean, he thought that you were the scum of the earth. And you're still alive, aren't you?"

"….Um…..Good point," Kosa smiled, placing his paws back on the ground as he stared up at his brother, "Your pretty smart."

Edaha smiled down at his brother and patted his head.

"And you've got quite the logical mind, yourself!" Edaha chuckled, before a thought occurred to him, "You know, they say two hyenas are better than one. I was planning on searching for Mother, anyway. Perhaps we can do it together."

Kosa's eyes lit up as he looked to his brother with a wide smile.

"Together," Kosa nodded, "We'll find Mother together."

Edaha smiled down at his brother once more, before turning his gaze to a grassy area that lay a few yards away.

"That looks like a good place to settle in for the night," Edaha stated, "Come, Kosa."

Kosa nodded and began to follow his brother. Suddenly, Edaha stopped in his tracks, casuing Kosa to bump into his leg and fall backward.

"Oh, sorry," Edaha smiled apologetically, turning around and helping his younger brother back to his feet, "I was just thinking. Kosa's not a very good name for you. I mean, you're not a sin, so why be called one? Especially by your own brother. No, I don't like it at all."

Kosa paused for a moment, before yawning.

"Yeah, I can understand that," Kosa shrugged, "But it's not like I can change my name."

"On the contrary," Edaha smiled, pulling Kosa onto his back as he walked to the grassy patch, "Hyenas change their names all the time. What, did you think they were born, "Blood-Nose" or "Slit-Fang?"'

"I haven't met many hyenas," Kosa explained, "Just you and Father….Come to think of it, I haven't really met any other creatures."

"Oh," Edaha nodded, his tone showing a bit of regret, "Sorry. What I meant was, you can choose to be called whatever you want. And if we're going to be together, you'll need a proper name. Anything in particular that you'd like me to call you?"

Kosa thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

"I wouldn't know," Kosa breathed sadly, "My knowledge of names is limited to insults."

Edaha stopped walking and plopped himself on the ground, causing Kosa to bounce into the air and land on Edaha's stomach as he turned over.

"Hmm, that's too bad," Edaha breathed tiredly, "We'll have to think of something. In the meantime, I'm content to call you "Brother." Would that be alright with you?"

Kosa stared down at his brother, before leaping forward and embracing Edaha's muzzle.

"That's be alright, I guess," Kosa nodded, before letting out a loud yawn, "At least until we come across a…yaaaawwwaaaahrwaa…better name."

Edaha smiled do himself and lifted Kosa upward, before placing him on the ground at his side.

"Until then," Edaha smiled, placing a paw over Kosa's back, "Sleep now, my brother. You'll need your rest. For tomorrow shall serve as the first day of the rest of our lives."

Kosa let out another yawn and nuzzled into his brother's fur, smiling widely.

"Goodnight, Edaha," Kosa breathed, before quickly drifting into a state of sleep.

For once, Kosa was able to sleep among fur that had not rotted. It produced much warmth. It was a familiar feeling for the black cub. A feeling that he had lost long ago. And little did Kosa know, Edaha had lost that feeling, as well. But they found that feeling once more, just as they had found each other. Edaha glanced at the black cub that now slept peacefully at his side, before looking up at the star-lit sky and smiling contently.

"My path no longer winds," Edaha breathed, "I have found my place….And it is with my brother."

With that, Edaha lowered his head to the ground and closed his eyes, soon falling into a deep state of slumber. The two brothers spent the remainder of that night beside each other, broad smiles on their faces. After spending mere hours with each other, they both felt that they knew the other better than anyone in the world. Their destinies had become intertwined. Not by the gods, but by their own free will. They would come to teach each other a great many things. They would become closer to each other with each passing day. All they had was each other. And for Kosa and Edaha, that was more than enough.

xXx

_That's all, for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed. And please don't go complaining about how it "would have been better is I didn't reveal that Fenyang survived" It wouldn't have, trust me. I wrote it, and I know. Well, please review._


	4. The Shadow Cast from Sin

The Shadow Cast from Sin

The sun had barely risen, and already all was as it should have been. Sounds of life filled the air as a gentle warmth overcame the land. The skies were clear, allowing the soothing breeze to travel across the lush plain with no clouds to distract them. A nearby river flowed calmly, the creatures within following its smooth current with complete faith that its cool waters would serve as their devoted guide and protection. Most creatures would have greeted the day with vigor and enthusiasm.

Kosa, being unlike most creatures, was unmoved by the beautiful world that awaited him. The only thing that caused him to move was the nightmare that currently plagued him. Unlike most of his nightmares, this one actually managed to nudge Kosa into the area of discomfort. The small, black cub continuously rolled from one side to the next in Edaha's paws, unable to escape his own imagination….or, at least, it seemed like his imagination. A huge part of Kosa felt this dream to be a reality. After all, he was conscious. He simply found himself unable to open his eyes, as if he actually wanted to suffer through the whole dismal imagery.

It was strange. Most of his nightmares involved his father, or at least some lesser demons. This one, however, involved no more than a voice, its tone dark and cruel, yet surprisingly hushed to near silence.

Kosa felt as though the voices words were being whispered directly into his ear. He knew this impossible, however, as the only way that would be possible is if the voice belonged to Edaha. It obviously did not. It was too cold and uncaring. The scrawny cub's body jerked slightly as the voice spoke, directing him not by name, but by description.

"_Sinful little Aswad. Do you truly think you'll ever be free? Do you truly believe that you are safe? Kaffir fool. How can one such of you ever be blessed by fortune? The gods hate you, as does the entire physical are hated by all, and loved by none. Despicable scum of the earth. You were born into the right place. Fenyang could have fixed you. But you refused his noble service. You dared to take the first chance you had to escape salvation. Ingrate! Who are you to even be alive, much less free. Well. Whatever you illusions may be, you are all but free. You are damned! Damned to suffer through an eternity in the boiling pits of Hell. Don't you see? There is no hope for you. You go against the order of the gods. None shall pity you. You are alone."_

Kosa placed his paws over his ears and snarled quietly at the voice's final comment.

"No," Kosa answered, "You're wrong. I have my brother….I have Edaha.."

The voice let out a quiet snort, before continuing.

"_You think you're safe just because companionship has found you? You're even more of a fool than I thought! Edaha may be your brother, but he is also the son of Fenyang the Pious. His misguided view has to end sometime. He is destined to follow in the paw-prints of his father…..and that means continuing Fenyang's work…. How does it feel, Aswad? How does it feel, knowing that your own brother, who you thought your salvation, will be the one to make you suffer most?"_

Tears formed in Kosa's still-closed eyes. The black cub's emotions began to flare, and soon made themselves evident as they shot out of his dark muzzle.

"Shut up!" Kosa cried, "That's not true! He's nothing like Father!"

Kosa covered his ears even tighter, rolling back and forth wildly as the voice gave a taunting laugh. However, the laugh only lasted a few moments, as the torturous voice was replaced by the voice of another.

"Brother?...Brother, wake up!" the voice called to Kosa as the black cub felt himself being nudged urgently.

Kosa quickly jerked upward and landed on his feet, looking all around him before settling his eyes on Edaha, who stared back at him with concern.

"You were having a bad dream," Edaha stated quietly, placing his paw on Kosa's head to comfort the cub.

Kosa flinched fearfully as Edaha's paw rested itself on his head. The reflex of Edaha pulling his paw away only heightened the sensation of shock in the shabby cub. Kosa's breaths were clear, as was the cold sweat dripping over his filth-covered form. Edaha lowered his ears and pulled Kosa closer to him, staring the young cub in the eyes carefully. Kosa's breathing slowly managed itself as he looked up at his brother. Edaha smiled bitterly and patted Kosa's head.

"It must've been some nightmare, to give you these kind of chills," Edaha breathed, laying himself down next to his brother and rubbing Kosa's back, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kosa slowly looked to his brother, before turning his gaze to the ground and shaking his head. Edaha raised an eyebrow at the black cub, before shrugging, getting to his feet, and stretching his limbs.

"That's alright," Edaha stated, "I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready."

Kosa paused, before nodding. Edaha sat down and looked up at the sky.

"You never need to feel nervous about telling me anything, you know," Edaha told his brother, "I won't bite…..I'm not Father, after all!"

Kosa's eyes widened with surprise, his mind suddenly racing with thoughts. Did Edaha already know about his dream? No, that was impossible. But then…why would he make such a comment? Was it just a coincidence?

Kosa's thoughts were interrupted, however, as a low growl was heard from nearby. The black cub looked around for the source of the noise, before feeling a strange sensation in his stomach. Edaha chuckled quietly as Kosa placed his paw over his underbelly and rubbed it as another growl was heard.

"You're ready for breakfast, I take it?" Edaha asked with a smile.

Kosa quickly looked over at his brother and cocked his head.

"Breakfast?" Kosa asked in confusion, "Ummm….sure. But would it be alright if we ate first? I'm starving!"

Edaha stared at Kosa for a few moments, before looking down at his paws sadly. Kosa examined his brother carefully, soon noticing Edaha's sorrowful expression and dropping his ears.

"I….I'm sorry," Kosa stated regretfully, "I upset you, didn't I?"

Edaha turned his gaze back to Kosa, his expression showing a slight bit of surprise. The expression was soon changed to the smile, as Edaha stepped closer to his brother and placed a paw on his dirt-covered back.

"Not you," Edaha told Kosa quietly, "Never you…..Just what's been done to you….But that's over now….Your pain is over….and so is mine."

Kosa cocked his head once more, slowly opening his mouth to speak.

"How were you…" Kosa began, before being cut off by Edaha.

"Simple," Edaha stated calmly, allowing himself a slight smile, "My purpose was assigned to me from birth. And because I chose a different path, I was met with rough roads…..but that's the past. You keep things like that where they belong. I've found my unwinding path. One day, you'll find yours."

Kosa stared at Edaha in confusion. Edaha merely smiled, before looking to the horizon, his ears twitching.

"Do you hear that?" Edaha asked Kosa.

Kosa paused for a few seconds, before lifting his dirty ears upward and listening carefully. He soon heard the noise that Edaha was speaking of; swift taps to the ground, sounding off in a rhythmic procession.

"Y…yeah," Kosa stated slowly, "It sounds like…..nothing I've ever heard before…..What is it?"

Edaha quickly lifted his brother onto his back, making sure to place the black cub near his neck. Kosa raised an eyebrow as Edaha looked back at him with a wide, excited smile.

"Hang on," Edaha told his brother, "You're about to find out!"

Kosa complained to his brother's orders, and none too soon, as Edaha bolted off in the direction of the noise. Kosa blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the slight breeze that now surrounded his face as he bounced up and down on Edaha's back. Edaha released a jovial laugh as he quickened his pace. Kosa glanced down at the back of his brother's head, before looking forward with a smile and laughing, himself. He couldn't explain why, but this was actually fun. Of course, anything would seem fun when compared to life in a pit. Still, this was genuine excitement. Kosa could tell. After all, he felt a similar feeling when he had Bellow's tail in his jaws.

Millions of scents met the young cubs nose as the noise grew louder and louder, before stopping. Edaha slowed down, before coming to a complete stop and panted in satisfaction.

"We're here," Edaha stated, carefully taking Kosa off his shoulders and placing him on the ground.

Kosa looked around, finding himself on a large hill. The black cub looked forward, his eyes slowly widening at what he saw; hundreds of strange creatures, each with four long legs that ended with a stange rock shape. They had stubby tails on one end, and thin necks on the other. Their faces were lean, fitting their necks perfectly. Their most prominent feature was the two long horns that their heads produced. However, Kosa did not find this feature on all the creatures. Some of the smaller, daintier ones lacked the horns. Still, the black cub was fascinated by each and every one of them.

"Ed….Edaha?" Kosa asked his brother, keeping his eyes on the strange creatures.

"Hmm?" Edaha asked in reply, giving a nod to the black cub.

"What the hell are those things?" Kosa inquired.

Edaha smiled and licked his lips, before replying.

"Antelope."

xXx

Soga's body began to twitch, the tingling of his burns dancing around his entire form as he regained consciousness. The wild dog slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the change in scenery. The previous night he had found himself within the raging inferno of what used to be the greatest threat to his homeland. He now found himself in a dripping cave, much different from the kind of caves that he had become used to. He felt a strange kind of moisture surrounding his limbs. Strange, yet familiar. A glance at his right paw confirmed Soga's suspicion; Agapanthus leaves, laced with the drippings of sweet thorn. A combination that the wild dog had come to know in his lifetime of playing with fire. Soga cringed as he carefully turned onto his belly.

"Stay down, boy," came a voice from behind Soga, "Let the burns heal. Those plants can't help everything, y'know."

Soga turned to face the source of the voice, a scrawny wild dog with a protruding canine tooth. Soga slowly rose to his feet and limped over to the strange wild dog, baring his teeth aggressively as he did so.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Soga growled, "'Boy?' How dare you? Have you any idea who you're talking to?"

"One stupid bastard, obviously," the wild dog answered with a snort, "How you let yourself get caught in a wildfire is beyond me. What are you, some sort inbred moron?"

Soga quickly leaped forward and pinned the scrawny wild dog on his back, shoving his right paw down on its throat as he did so. The wild dog struggled wildly, but found no way to escape the clutches of its attacker.

"Listen very carefully," Soga warned, slowly increasing the pressure on the wild dog's neck, "I want you to give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your life right now."

The wild dog could offer nothing but a few strangled gasps for air, as Soga continued to press down across its neck. Soga slowly shook his head and raised his paw into the air as he stared into the wild dog's fear-filled eyes.

"That's a shame," Soga smirked, "I hate to waste my energy on such an impudent little shit….But, I'm a creature of my word. May your next life end a hell of a lot better than this one is about to."

The scrawny wild dog unleashed a painful cry as Soga savagely rakes his claws across its neck, causing blood to gush around his paw. The bleeding body throbbed wildly for a few moments, before stiffening tightly. It would remain that way for the rest of eternity. Soga gave a satisfied smile and began to lick the blood from his paw.

"Well, now I'm bored," Soga commented, glancing over at the dead body, "Somebody's gonna have to eat that thing….."

"SOGA!" came a shocked voice from the cave's entrance.

Soga turned in the direction of the voice to see another wild dog, this one with its jaw dropped and eyes widened. It did not take long for the eighth –in-line to recognize this wild dog to be his younger brother, the eleventh –in-line for the throne of Jasisi Sheikh.

"Ah, Potevu," Soga smiled casually, "This is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you until I got back from destroying Mamlaka. What are you doing out here?"

"Why is the doctor I assigned to you lying dead in a pool of his own blood?" Potevu asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Soga shrugged and continued to groom his paw.

"I think it's because when you slit a creature's throat, there tends to be a lot of bloodshed," Soga stated nonchalantly.

Potevu shot Soga a disgusted stare. Soga rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Jeez, will ya grow a sense of humor?" Soga groaned, looking his brother up and down, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Potevu stepped closer to his brother and sat down in front of him with a smile.

"Well, when I heard that you'd be in charge of taking down Mamlaka, I thought that maybe me and my group should follow behind," Potevu stated, before leaning closer to Soga with a wide smile, "Just in case you would do something stupid, like burning it to the ground with you still inside it."

Soga returned the smile and pushed his brother's head back.

"Very nice," Soga rolled his eyes, "And just how many nations have you put an end to?"

"Zero," Potevu answered, examining the back of his paw, "It's funny, 'cause that's the same number of times I've caught fire. Imagine that!"

Soga smiled and shook his head, glancing down at the leaves that remained wrapped around his legs. Potevu stared at Soga for a moment, before turning his attention back to his paw.

"You can take those off now, if you like," Potevu stated, "The burns should have healed, by now."

Soga nodded and carefully tore the leaves from his leg. When he had finished, he found that Potevu was right. No burns remained. Soga let out a heavy sigh and lowered his head.

"Too bad," Soga shrugged, "I kinda like the feeling of burns. Orgasmic, really."

Potevu smacked his forehead as he turned away from Soga.

"You're completely insane, y'know that?" Potevu asked his brother.

Soga gave a slight smile.

"Hey, there's one in every family…maybe about seventy-seven in our own," Soga shrugged, glancing at his right arm before turning to his brother, "So….how serious were they? The burns?"

Potevu quickly turned to his brother, a bit surprised.

"Now that you mention it…." Potevu stated slowly, placing a paw to his chin, "Yours actually weren't serious, at all. I doubt they even made it to the first degree….It's odd…..everyone else you brought with you died from there's….."

Soga allowed himself a slight smirk.

"I'm getting closer," Soga breathed to himself.

Potevu brought his paw down and cocked his head at his brother.

"Pardon?" Potevu asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing," Soga answered quickly, yet not defensively, "It's not important…We should be getting back to the Bloody Shadows."

Soga began to exit the cave, before being blocked off by his brother.

"No," Potevu stated cautiously, "The Shadows aren't safe, right now. I've heard reports of attacks from the Vivuli."

Soga stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widened.

"W…What?" Soga asked in surprise, "The Vivuli? They're back? But I thought we'd killed them all!"

"We did," Potevu answered with a heavy sigh, "But apparently, a new group has taken their place, as well as their name. They captured some of our own, and have been rubbing them out, one by one. Granted, they haven't broken through to the mountain, yet…..still, no one found outside the jungle is safe. So, you can see why now isn't exactly the best time for two members of royalty to go walking into the Bloody Shadows. Too dangerous."

Soga gritted his teeth in irritation as he paced back and forth.

"Damn them," Soga grumbled, "Just as our greatest enemy is finally out of the way, we've gotta deal with some pig-headed rebel group!"

Potevu paused for a moment, dragging his paw across the ground before smiling at his brother.

"Well….no one said _we_have to deal with it," Potevu grinned casually, walking to Soga's side and placing a paw on his shoulder to still him, "The Vivuli can't hold out forever. Eventually, our dear old uncle Subiani will get his paws on them. And when he does….well, it's far to gruesome to think about. Besides, you've done enough. You should take it easy, for a while."

Soga raised an eyebrow at his brother and gave a slight smirk.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like me," Soga stated plainly, shaking his head as he continued toward the cave exit, "I gotta get going, anyway. Duty calls."

Once again, Potevu jumped in front of Soga.

"What duty?" Potevu asked skeptically, "You've already turned Mamlaka into a pile of ash. What more could you possibly do?"

"Get away from you, for one," Soga answered, jumping over his brother and walking out of the cave, "I prefer not to hang around kill-joys. I have much better company to entertain."

Potevu glared at Soga for a moment, before following after him.

"Have you done away with that hyena, yet?" Potevu questioned as he reached his brother's side, "The Mamlaka prince?"

Soga stopped in his tracks and turned to his brother.

"How'd you know about him?" Soga asked , a bit surprised.

"I have my sources," Potevu answered bluntly, "Sources who tell me you've become quite chummy with that Mamlaka scumbag. Which, need I remind you, can be seen as treason to your Jasisi Sheikh. I hope you're not losing sight of your royal blood."

Soga quickly brought his paw across his brother's face, sending Potevu to the ground. Potevu slowly rose to his feet and stared at Soga in surprise.

"Lecture me again," Soga growled warningly, "And you'll be the one losing sight of his 'royal blood', right as it whizzes through the air from my fangs!"

Potevu gulped. Soga smiled casually and examined his claws.

"And for your information," Soga stated plainly, "All attempts at getting closer to Edaha were merely to lead to his demise. I specifically decided to leave him alive in the case that our assault on Mamlaka would fail. Seeing as it did not, I am now free to move on to the "seek and destroy" phase of my plan….funny….it shall end where it began…..except with a spirit rather than a body….either way."

Potevu smiled widely and walked closer to his brother.

"I knew it!" Potevu cackled, "I just knew you had something planned! Please, Brother. Allow me and my troops to accompany you. I want to see the look on that bastard's face as you burn him to a cinder!"

Soga stared at his brother for a moment, his eyelids lowered.

"You truly have no vision," Soga sighed in disappointment.

Potevu blinked in surprise.

"Huh?" Potevu asked, "What do you mean?"

"The prince of Mamlaka is very valuable," Soga stated, raising a digit of his paw, "Much too valuable to burn to a crisp. Imagine how our uncle would reward the one who takes him alive. He'd make one hell of a slave, don't you agree?"

Potevu blinked again, before giving a wide grin.

"Perhaps you're not as crazy as I thought," Potevu stated, his smile widening, "Or maybe moreso. Why do you think I'd let you get all that glory?"

Soga smiled casually at his brother, stepping closer to him and looking him in the eye.

"That's a very good question," Soga nodded, "And, in turn, it deserves an equally good answer…."

Soga leaped at his brother and clubbed him in the face with the back of his paw. As Potevu hit the ground, Soga placed a paw over the side of his brother's neck and pressed down, holding him in place as he lowered his muzzle to Potevu's ear.

"Allow me to remind you that _I_am the eighth-in-line, while _you_are the eleventh –in-line," Soga growled, "Therefore, _I_am better than _you,_thus _I_ deserve the glory more than _you._ Oh, and there's also the fact that if you get in my way, I'll use your bones for kindling. Do I make myself clear?"

Potevu looked up at Soga from the corner of his eye and nodded as best he could.

"Clear as water," Potevu coughed.

Soga glared down at his brother, pressing more weight onto Potevu's neck as he did so.

"Clear as _what?"_Soga snapped.

Potevu cringed fearfully, before speaking again.

"Clear as a….a wave of heat?" Potevu corrected himself cautiously.

Soga shrugged and brought his paw off of his brother's neck, allowing Potevu to his feet.

"Not bad," Soga stated casually, "I was actually looking for 'clear as an ember in a spark', but yours works, too."

Potevu lifted a paw to his throat and rubbed it painfully, breathing heavily as he turned to his brother.

"Besides," Soga continued, examining his claws once more, "He'd trust me more on my own than with a comrade….if you can even be called that….you wouldn't even know where to start…. I, on the other paw, just don't know where to finish. Hmm….broken limbs, or paralysis? It'll be fun deciding!"

Potevu glared at his brother, bringing his paw back to the ground and coughing before speaking.

"Well?" Potevu asked expectantly, "If you're so committed to taking him prisoner, why are you still here? Just go on and do it, already!...Unless, of course, you're still shaking from what happened to you last time you challenged the Mamlaka prince?"

Soga turned his gaze to his brother, finding a cocky smirk on Potevu's face. For some strange reason, unbeknownst to even himself, Soga decided to make no response other than turning his gaze to the back of his right paw as he raised it upward, his eyes glossing over as he did so.

"Don't rush an artist," Soga breathed, his mind seeming to be somewhere else, "Captures aren't nearly as fun without a chase to precede them. I'll allow him time to enjoy his freedom, a bit…..A week, I'd say, and then I'll go after him. Gives me a week to plan…..I'll need that time…..I underestimated him once before…it won't happen again."

Potevu rolled his eyes and walked away from his brother.

"Take as much time as you need, Drama-queen!" Potevu called back to Soga, before running off.

Soga watched his brother disappear into the distance. When he was sure that Potevu was out of ear-shot, Soga stared up at the sky and smiled confidently.

"Well, it seems that all is going according to plan, Old Friend," Soga laughed quietly, "Mamlaka is gone for good, my immunity's almost built to perfection, the Vivuli's keeping Subiani distracted….that alone should buy me some time to delay my wedding to Aina…..I'll have to face that eventually….but I'll worry about it later. Now, all I need to do is to ensure that your son stays alive….Shouldn't be too hard. If Edaha is anything, he's resourceful. And those eyes of his….I'll just have to keep my own eyes on him, just in case….Yes…..All according to plan….It won't be much longer….I will be Jasisi Sheikh…..and all others shall be left to burn inside my light."

xXx

"An…tel…ope?" Kosa asked, a bit confused.

"Antelope," Edaha answered with a nod.

Kosa cocked his head and stared at the hundreds of antelope as they grazed the grass beneath them. The black felt his stomach growl again as her leaned forward and sniffed the air.

"They smell familiar…." Kosa stated slowly, bringing his paw to his chin before looking up at his brother,  
"Do they ever come into Mamlaka?"

Edaha sat down and glanced as his brother, before pacing back and forth, his eyes locked on the herd of horned beasts.

"I'm sure their carcasses do," Edaha replied after a short pause, "After all, they're close enough to that horrible place to serve as a reliable source of nourishment."

Kosa blinked in surprise, bringing his eyes up to his brother's.

"Nourishment….like a beating?" Kosa asked, cocking his head.

Edaha stopped in his tracks and stared at Kosa for a few moments, his expression complete confusion.

"N…No," Edaha stated awkwardly, "Nourishment as in _food."_

"Oh," Kosa nodded, before jumping in surprise, "Wait, we eat those things?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

Edaha again stared at Kosa, before speaking.

"No," Edaha answered, smiling a bit as he crouched low to the ground and stared at the antelope, "Just enough to survive. One is usually enough for a small group…..Hmmm…There's only two of us, and your still a cub….A small one should suffice. What do you think?"

Kosa looked to his paws, then to the antelope, then to Edaha.

"I think this is murder," Kosa stated quietly.

"What?" Edaha asked in surprise.

"Taking the life of another," Kosa answered slowly, "Murder…..it doesn't seem right. They don't look like they're doing anything wrong. They're just….there."

Kosa's stomach growled again. Edaha took a deep breath and sat himself down beside his brother, reaching over to place a paw on his unkempt back.

"All those beatings," Edaha breathed sadly, examining Kosa's scar-covered form, "All that preaching. All this talk of "saving" you. Father never even told you about the Circle of Life, did he?"

Kosa thought for a moment, before looking up at his brother and shaking his head. Edaha looked away and snorted.

"Figures," Edaha, "Why would he teach you anything right? It's not his style."

Edaha looked back down at his brother, who remained staring at him with a confused expression. Edaha smiled slightly and lied down on his stomach.

"Do you know the difference between predators and prey?" Edaha asked Kosa.

The black cub slowly shook his head.

"Predators are those who eat," Edaha explained, "And prey are those who get eaten. It's one of life's many balances. All living things depend on another for survival. Those antelope, for example, depend on grass and plants. That's why the gods created them with such long necks and flat teeth. So that they may take grass as their prey with little trouble."

Kosa winced and drooped his ears back sadly, causing Edaha to pause in his explanation.

"What's wrong?" Edaha asked his brother, concern in his tone as he rubbed Kosa's back.

Kosa took a moment to let out a heavy sigh, before looking to Edaha.

"All this talk of the gods," Kosa breathed, "…It reminds me of….."

"How father said that the gods hate you, and who created you only so that you would suffer?" Edaha guessed.

Kosa nodded. Edaha gave the cub a pitying glance, before pulling him a bit closer and nuzzling him affectionately.

"For one so sure of his purity, he has yet to learn the meaning of blasphemy," Edaha stated quietly, "Gods do not hate. For hate is one of a creature's greatest flaws. And true gods are flawless, perfect in every way. Hate is the most horrible form of frustration, caused by that which you cannot understand. How could an all-knowing god possibly feel hate? They created us all, you know."

Kosa lowered his head a bit. The gods Edaha spoke of were unfamiliar to him. And yet, already he preferred them to the gods of his father. Still, the few sentences Edaha had spoken were a lot to take in. Edaha placed a paw under Kosa's chin to raise his head. The black cub looked up at the smiling face of his brother as Edaha spoke.

"And with you, they took great care," Edaha smiled, "I have faith that you were created for a great purpose. And it will be my pleasure to aid you on your journey. You'll accomplish magnificent things, one day….Those who've suffered often do."

Kosa blinked a few times, before smiling back at his brother.

"You've suffered more than anyone I know," Kosa told his brother, "I mean, eleven years of having….that _thing_ as a father…..I guess you'd know."

Edaha shook his head with a slight smile and turned back to the herd of antelope.

_How is it that one who has suffered so many lacerations is more concerned with the mere splinters of another?_Edaha thought to himself, _Especially one from Mamlaka!_

Edaha's thoughts stopped as he felt a tapping at his leg. The young hyena looked down to see Kosa staring up at him.

"So…" Kosa began, a bit unsure of himself, "You were telling me of the Circle of Life?"

Edaha took a moment to gather his thoughts, before placing a paw to his chin and nodding.

"Oh, yes," Edaha nodded with a smile, bringing the paw from his chin to Kosa's back, "Well, the gods created the antelope with their needs in mind. The same was done with all other creatures. But all creatures are different, and thus have different needs. We hyenas were created with sharp fangs, not fit for consuming grass. But they are perfect for obtaining the one part of nourishment that we require the most; meat."

Kosa's ears perked up at the word.

"Oh, I've had that," Kosa stated, before cringing, "But it was all rotten and old….I've always kinda wondered where the meat came from….So, does it come from antelope?"

"It comes from fauna of all sorts," Edaha replied, "If it walks, flies, swims, or crawls, it contains meat. And without meat, carnivores like us would be unable to survive in the world. Do you understand?"

Kosa paused for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"It still doesn't seem completely right," Kosa breathed.

"Nothing is completely anything," Edaha explained, "Nothing pure."

Kosa pulled his head upward and stared at his brother in surprise. Edaha drooped his ears slightly and placed a paw on the black cub's shoulder.

"I know it doesn't exactly feel right, but it's the way that the world works," Edaha breathed, "It's hard to explain. But you'll understand, one day. Trust me."

Kosa turned his eyes to the ground in thought, before looking up at Edaha with a content smile.

"You're the only one I _can_ trust," Kosa told his brother.

Edaha smiled back at Kosa and let out a quiet chuckle, before turning back to the herd of antelope and crouching low to the ground.

"Brother," Edaha stated quietly, yet still pressing importance, "Stay here. I'll be right back with our meal. Just don't move from this spot."

Kosa paused for a few seconds and stared at his paws, before nodding to his brother. No sooner had Edaha run off toward the antelope, than a thought entered Kosa's mind: If they antelope's neck and teeth were for eating grass, what were the horns for? The black cub gulped at the possibilities as he stared down at the large herd, no longer able to see Edaha. A strange traveled through Kosa's stomach as he overlooked the herd. Unlike the other feeling in his stomach that captured Kosa's attention that day, this was not hunger; it was concern.

The small cub began to pace back and forth nervously, still finding no sign of Edaha. Another thought soon entered the mind of the black hyena.

"Can he…..can he even kill one of those things?" Kosa asked himself quietly, "I mean….they're so big….Edaha, where are you?"

Suddenly, every antelope in the herd stood at attention and lifted their tails, before leaping of in a startled dash. Kosa's eyes widened with shock as the antelope stampeded away, leaving a smokescreen of dust behind them. It did not take long for the dust to clear, revealing a familiar figure within it; Edaha, a small antelope locked in his jaws by the neck. Kosa let out a relieved breath as he watched his brother drag the antelope away from the clearing and up the hill, reaching the black cub within a few minutes. Edaha dropped the antelope in front of Kosa and took a few breaths, before smiling at the small cub.

"I figure this should be more than enough to last us a while," Edaha stated, sitting himself down beside Kosa.

Kosa stared at Edaha, and at the dead antelope. Its size seemed almost equal to Edaha's. It was young, no doubt about that. Blood slowly dripped down from its neck, creating a tiny red puddle on the grass below. Its hind legs pointed inward, seemingly broken. Kosa's eyes widened at that fact. How could his brother have been so ruthless? This wasn't even an adult antelope! Bringing it down couldn't have required its legs to be broken. Edaha, having noticed Kosa's expression, stared down at the carcass' legs and cleared his throat.

"I assure you, I had nothing to do with that," Edaha informed Kosa, "It's legs were broken when I found it, barely able to stand as it grazed. It was in pain. Otherwise, I wouldn't have killed one so young."

Kosa looked up at Edaha, before looking back to the antelope and nudging it with his paw. The carcass made no movement. The black cub took another pause, looking both ways as he leaned forward and sniffed the dead creature's bleeding neck. The second the scent of blood enter Kosa's nose, the cub's eyes glazed over, his stomach now going through a transition of growling to roaring. His body began to shake. Edaha smiled down at his brother, amused by the young cub's reaction.

"I take it you never had fresh blood before?" Edaha asked casually.

"Only Bellow's, when I had his tail in my jaws, " Kosa responded, licking his lips.

Edaha clicked his tongue and shook his head with a smile.

"You'll find this to be a far cry from mere rat's blood," Edaha stated with a wide smile, "Go on. Find a good spot and dig in."

Kosa looked up at his brother for a few seconds, before nodding and slowly bringing his head to the antelope's shoulder and carefully locking his jaws around a flab of skin. As soon as the antelope's blood entered his mouth, the rest of the action seemed to come naturally to him. With a swift jerking motion, Kosa ripped the skin from the antelope's shoulder and gulped it down excitedly. The black cub repeated the task, tearing bits of meat from different areas of the carcass' shoulder. Edaha smiled at his brother's enthusiasm, before joining in, chewing on the meat of the antelope's torso. The feast lasted a few minutes, before Kosa stopped eating and looked over at his brother, blood sticking itself to his already stained muzzle.

"E…Edaha?" Kosa asked reluctantly.

"Hmm?" Edaha asked, raising his head from the carcass, a few drops of blood falling to the ground as a result.

Kosa took another moment to think of the what he would ask, before deciding to just be straight-forward.

"When are we going to look for Mother?" Kosa asked, "You said we would, right?"

Edaha lowered his ears a bit as he stared at Kosa, before speaking.

"Of course we will," Edaha stated quietly, "Just not until we're sure what we're doing. We need some leads, ideas of where she may be. Not to mention a safe route to get there. But don't worry. I'm an expert tracker. I found you, after all."

Kosa smiled and gave a nod, before continuing to tear into the antelope carcass. Edaha did the same, keeping his eyes on Kosa with a slight frown.

_Besides,_Edaha thought to himself as he stared at Kosa, _He's in no shape to do any traveling. Look at all those bruises and scars…..and I've seen cleaner bundles of fur in a hairball! Something must be done…..I can't let him suffer any further…This is too much…_

"What are you thinking about?" came Kosa's voice, distracting Edaha from his thoughts.

Edaha shook his head to focus, before looking down at Kosa.

"Wha?" Edaha asked, a bit tiredly.

"What are you thinking about?" Kosa asked again, a bit louder, "You look like something's on your mind."

Edaha stared at his paws for a moment, before smiling at Kosa.

"I was just thinking," Edaha stated casually, "You spent the first eight years of your life in that pit with not even the slightest bit of proper care. I imagine a grooming would do you good. Not that there's anything wrong with your current appearance. I just bet there's a handsome young hyena, under all that grime."

Kosa stared at his brother for a few moments, before turning back to the carcass and ripping off a bit of flesh.

"I doubt it," Kosa breathed after swallowing the antelope flesh, "No matter how clean I am, I'm still unnatural….No matter how many scars I have, I'm still a freak. Maybe all this dirt and mud is a good thing. It distracts from my obvious flaw."

Edaha drooped his ears sadly and opened his mouth to speak again, before hearing a loud snarl from nearby. The snarl also gained Kosa's attention, as the young cub picked his head up and looked to the direction of the interference. His eyes widened as they met another hyena as it slowly crept towards he and Edaha, fangs bared and claws extended.

This hyena wore an appearance unlike what Kosa had seen in his father and brother. It was a bit smaller, with a slightly different bone structure. Its back sloped slightly downward, but not enough to be visible under the bushy fur that covered it, which currently stood erect. Its ears and muzzle were pointed. Despite this fact, the hyena's head seemed rounder than what Kosa was used to. Its spots had been replaced with stripes, which traveled down its darkened body and around its legs. Its tail was bushy and stood upward as it continued toward Edaha and Kosa. Despite all of these strange features, Kosa knew this creature to be a hyena. It shared more similarities with his father and brother than differences, after all.

Edaha stared at the strange hyena as it approached him, keeping its eyes locked on the carcass. The young spotted hyena then grabbed Kosa by the scruff of his neck and carefully placed the black cub behind him.

"Stay put," Edaha whispered quietly, "I'll take care of this."

Kosa stared at his brother with wide eyes, before nodding. Edaha returned the nod and turned back to the strange hyena, examining it carefully as it snarled up at him.

"You're a striped hyena," Edaha noted, "Odd. I thought your kind only came out at night."

"And _I_thought you spotted travel in packs," the striped hyena stated, now smiling through his snarl, "You must be pretty stupid to come out here on your own. This opportunity is too perfect to pass up…"

The striped hyena leaned backward, before lunging forward to dig his claws into the earth.

"Back away from the antelope!" the striped hyena ordered, "It's mine, now!"

Kosa blinked with surprise at the striped hyena's words. Edaha, however, remained calm and collected, as usual.

"I beg your forgiveness," Edaha stated with a yawn, giving a slight nod to the striped hyena, "But I have not only myself, but a cub to feed. This is our meal, and we're not finished yet. Kindly come back later, and maybe they will be something left."

The striped hyena blinked, completely surprised by Edaha's comment. Not so much by the comment itself, but by the casual way in which the comment was delivered. His snarl soon returned as he took a few more steps forward. Kosa could hear the sound of earth being dug up by claws, yet no movement.

"You arrogant little prick!" the striped hyena snarled at Edaha, "You think you have more right to this carcass than I do?"

"Well, I did bring it down," Edaha replied quickly, sitting up straight, "So, yes. For now, I have the rights to it. Please. Just leave. I don't want any trouble."

"Then back off!" the striped hyena barked, stomping his right paw on the ground and baring his fangs.

Edaha made no movement, but kept his eyes on the striped hyena. Kosa peeked out from behind his brother to get a better look at what the intruder was doing. Within moments, the striped hyena caught sight of Kosa and cocked his head.

"What the hell is that thing?" the striped hyena asked, pointing to Edaha's side with his nose.

Edaha glanced back at Kosa, before pushing the cub back behind him carefully.

"I already told you," Edaha told the striped hyena slowly, "I have a cub to feed. My brother."

The striped hyena blinked a few times, before allowing himself a slight smirk.

"Seems a bit old for his baby coat, don't ya think?" the striped hyena asked with a snicker.

Kosa took a step backward, hiding directly behind his brother. Edaha narrowed his eyes and examined the striped hyena's figures. Unlike most of its kind, this striped hyena had a darkened coat, with only its paws and underside containing the tan coloring attributed to most striped hyenas.

"You're one to talk," Edaha stated dryly.

The striped hyena shot Edaha a glare, before turning his gaze back to the carcass and licking his lips.

"Dark as I may be," the hyena stated, staring at the dead antelope, "I'm nowhere near as freakish as the aswad you got there."

Edaha blinked with shock. Kosa flinched at the word "aswad". He had heard the insult many times before, from his father and Bellow. However, this was different. For it came out of the mouth a creature whom he had never met before. Thus, Kosa's suspicions of being judged upon sight for his black coat were confirmed. The small cub drooped his ears and lowered his head slightly, staring down at his paws, only to lift his head upward as Edaha began to speak.

"Excuse me?" Edaha asked the striped hyena, anger clear in his tone, "What did you just call him?"

The striped hyena stared at Edaha with a smug smile, stepping confidently closer to the spotted hyena.

"An aswad," the striped hyena stated casually, leaning over to glance at Kosa, "I call 'em as I see 'em. Not that I need much vision to tell a proper hyena from an aswad. Hell, a blind owl could see your brother is an aswad!"

The striped hyena through its head back and let out a loud cackle. Kosa quickly recoiled behind his brother. Edaha stared at the laughing hyena for a moment, before turning around and lowering his head to Kosa's.

"Close your eyes," Edaha whispered, "And keep them shut until I tell you to open them. I don't want you to see this."

Kosa stared up at his brother in confusion, before giving a slight nod and closing his eyelids. The sound of the striped hyena's laugh came to a close, making way for a new sounds. A few new sounds actually, the first of which being a series of snarls. This was followed by a loud thud, the sound of something whipping through the air, and then the striped hyena's voice letting out a loud yelp and unleashing a list of profanities, all ending in a succession of footsteps as the trudged into the distance, before fading into silence. A few seconds passed, after which Kosa felt a paw on his shoulder.

"You can open your eyes, now," came Edaha's voice, calm and collected as usual.

Kosa slowly lifted his eyelids and looked around, surprised to find that the striped hyena was nowhere within sight. The black cub brought his gaze upward and cocked his head as he looked to his brother.

"He's….gone?" Kosa asked Edaha, a bit surprised, "What'd you do?"

Edaha smiled down at his brother, placing a paw on the young cub's head.

"What makes you so sure I did anything?" Edaha chuckled, "Did you ever consider the possible that maybe he just politely went on his way, deciding that the meal wasn't worth all the trouble he was going through?"

Kosa stared at his brother skeptically. Edaha couldn't help but smile.

"Alright," Edaha admitted with a shrug, "I kicked his ass. We can't all be saints, you know. And nobody calls me brother an…..that word and gets away with it!"

Edaha smiled slightly, before frowning and staring at the ground beneath him. Edaha's smile faded as he looked down at his brother's gloomy expression.

"B…Brother?" Edaha asked carefully, lowering himself to Kosa's level, "Are you alright?"

Kosa looked straight into Edaha's eyes with little emotion, before speaking.

"No," Kosa breathed, "I'm freakish."

Edaha's eyes widened at Kosa's comment, before quickly wrapping a forearm around his brother and pulling him closer.

"No," Edaha stated softly, yet firmly, "You can't take to heart the words of a fool. He had no idea what he was talking about, nor the right to say such things. Believe me, Brother. You're not freakish in the least. You are magnificent."

Kosa glanced at Edaha with a forced smile, before shaking his head and taking a few steps away from his brother. The black cub sat down and looked toward the sky, and then lifted his right arm to examine it, carefully looking over every detriment that covered it. Needless to say, he did not have to look hard.

"Magnificent," Kosa muttered, almost sarcastically, "Are magnificent things caged in a pit for eight years in order to be tormented just for being different? Are magnificent things called the horrible insults of others upon first sight? Are magnificent things left in such a shabby condition that they're doubtful as to if proper grooming would even make a difference? Are magnificent things plagued with scars just to remind them that they're hated? No! I'm not magnificent. I'm just unnatural."

Edaha drooped his ears as he stared at his brother. The adult hyena took a step forward, before rethinking the action and pulling his paw back slowly.

"You….you really are uncomfortable with your current state, after all," Edaha breathed sadly, "Aren't you?"

Kosa glanced back at his brother and stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Before you even mentioned it," Kosa told his brother slowly, "I often wondered what I would look like without all this dirt, and these scars. There was a time when I used to stare at my reflection in the dirty water I was given, and imagine myself as something different. Something…..normal….But as time went on, I looked at my reflection less and less. It got to the point where dreaming was painful. After all, you wash up kak, it's still kak…..There's no changing that. No matter how hard I try….I will never be pure."

Edaha looked at Kosa with pity, before walking over to his brother and sitting down beside him.

"Kosa," Edaha breathed, surprising even himself by addressing the black cub by his actual name, "Let me tell you something about purity."

The adult hyena slowly lowered his head to Kosa's ear.

"It doesn't exist," Edaha whispered quietly.

Kosa froze for a moment, before facing his brother with surprise.

"…What?" Kosa asked, a bit surprised that Edaha, the favorite son of Fenyang the Pious, would say such a thing.

"There's no such thing as purity," Edaha reiterated, "As I told you before, nothing is complete, nothing pure. Within every whole, there are many parts. No one thing can exist on its own. Everything in the world depends on something, and thus is not complete on its own. We depend on our prey. Our prey depends on the plants. The plants depend on the soil, which depends on the care of nature. Because each living thing depends on the rest of the world, we all depend on each other. We are connected. That is just a small portion of the Circle of Life."

Kosa nodded slowly, before cocking his head.

"I…I think I understand," Kosa stated slowly, "But what does that have to do with purity?"

Edaha opened his mouth, before slowly closing it and placing a paw to his chin thoughtfully. He needed a simple way to explain his words to a cub. The adult hyena looked around for a visual aid, soon finding on beside a nearby tree.

"Perfect!" Edaha breathed excitedly, before looking down at Kosa, "Brother, follow me."

Kosa cocked his head, soon following his brother as Edaha walked over to the tree and sat down.

"There," Edaha stated, pointing at the ground one side of the tree, "On the ground. What do you see?"

Kosa examined the ground carefully, before looking up at his brother.

"Um…grass," Kosa stated.

Edaha smiled slightly and shook his head, pointing to the spot once more.

"Yes, but what's on top of the grass?" Edaha asked.

Kosa blinked a few times, before staring at the spot again. It took a few moments for the black cub to produce another answer.

"A shadow?" Kosa guessed.

"Correct!" Edaha nodded, patting Kosa on the back, "Now tell me something. Are shadows pure?"

Kosa twitched a bit, surprised at his brother's strange question. He had never really wondered whether or not shadows were pure, before.

"W..Well," Kosa stated thoughtfully, bring his paw to his chin, "I suppose they're pure darkness."

Edaha smiled slightly and raised a digit on his paw.

"That, my Brother, is a common misconception," Edaha explained, "Though many think shadows to be a reflection of darkness, they are actually the opposite; a reflection of light."

Kosa jerked back in confusion.

"Wha….What?" Kosa asked, completely perplexed, "That makes no sense….How can shadows have anything to do with light, much less be a reflection of it?"

"Simple," Edaha explained, "Shadows are formed when the light of the sun meets with a physical being. The light cannot pass through anything physical, so a dark reflection is formed opposite the sun, due to the light being blocked. You see? Without the sun, shadows cannot exist. Shadows are merely the darkness produced by light."

Kosa stared at Edaha, before smiling. What his brother had said made perfect sense.

"Wow," Kosa stated, sounding impressed, "You seem to know a lot about shadows."

Edaha smiled down at Kosa and gave nod.

"They've always fascinated me," Edaha told Kosa, "They're a true marvel of nature. See how it covers the grass, and yet still allows it to remain visible? And no matter what you do, you can't destroy it. You can pound it, claw at it, even burn it, and it won't do a thing…..They're indestructible…..A lot….A lot like you, actually…."

Kosa looked up at his and cocked an eyebrow as Edaha looked up at the sky, thoughtfully. A few moments of silence passed, before Kosa decided to speak up.

"Um….maybe we should finish eating," Kosa suggested.

Edaha shook thoughts from his head and glanced down at Kosa, before making his way back to the carcass.

"Yes," Edaha nodded slowly, "….That's probably a good idea."

Kosa followed after his brother and sat down beside him as they both reached the carcass, continuing to take bits of meat as they did before. All the while, Edaha stared at Kosa's mangy form. He began to feel a pain from within him. Something about seeing his brother, who was the first hyena to show him any compassion, having to go through life in such a bad condition made Edaha physically sick. He knew that he needed to do something. The only question was, how would he go about it? The adult hyena managed to keep down the bit of meat that he was currently in the process of swallowing before turning to Kosa and clearing his throat.

"So….if you don't mind me asking," Edaha began cautiously, "If you were given the chance satisfy your curiosity, about how you'd look without the scars and dirt….Would you do it?"

Kosa lifted his head from the carcass and looked toward Edaha, before giving a slight nod.

"Couldn't do any more harm than staying the way I am, I suppose," Kosa shrugged, "Might be nice just knowing….Why do you ask?"

Edaha paused and glanced over his shoulder, before turning back to Kosa.

"Just….curious," Edaha stated quietly, lowering his head back to the torso of the carcass, before raising it slightly as an idea came to him, "But are you sure that you're telling me the truth?"

Kosa swallowed a bit of flesh and stared at his brother in confusion.

"Huh?" Kosa asked, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"If you are truly telling the truth," Edaha stated quietly, "Then say it while looking me in the eye. Tell me you'd like to satisfy your curiosity."

Kosa raised an eyebrow at his brother as he looked Edaha straight in the eye.

"Um…alright," Kosa nodded, "I'd like to….I'd like to….whoa…"

Kosa began to feel strange, weaving back and forth as if he could not feel the ground beneath him. However, no matter how much he stumbled, he could not tear his eyes away from Edaha's. It was as if he was in some sort of trance. Little did Kosa know, he was.

"Edaha…." Kosa stated with little emotion, "I feel strange…."

The adult hyena nodded, keeping his eyes locked in with his brother's.

"You look tired," Edaha breathed in a soothing tone, "You should lay yourself down , for a bit. You'll need your energy, today."

"Y…y..y…yes," Kosa stated tiredly, "I just need some rest."

With that, Kosa collapsed on the ground, landing limp on his right side. Edaha unfocused his eyes and shook his head, before examining his younger brother carefully. Kosa made no movement or sound other than steady breathing.

"I…I shouldn't have done that," Edaha whisped to himself, lifting Kosa's chin with his paw, "Abusing my gift like that….and on my own brother, no less…But I need to help him put this nightmare behind him….restoring him to what he deserves would be too painful….It's better that he be unconscious for this…Supplies….I'll need supplies….and a river may be useful….I think there's one nearby."

Edaha nodded to himself and wrapped the scruff of Kosa's neck in his mouth, keeping his tongue recoiled to avoid receiving a bad taste from the filthy cub's coat. Taking great care, Edaha lifted his brother into the air and began to walk off, only pausing as he heard the sounds of flesh tearing behind him, followed by a series of gulping noises. After placing Kosa gently on the ground, Edaha turned around to see a striped hyena feasting on the antelope that he had left behind. It was the very same hyena that Edaha had encountered earlier. With a heavy sigh, Edaha addressed the scavenger.

"You again," Edaha groaned, "Didn't take you long at all, did it?"

The striped hyena glanced at Edaha with a toothy smile.

"Shuddup," the striped hyena snorted, "Your pressing your luck. You caught me off guard, before. It won't happen twice."

Edaha rolled his eyes and began to walk off, before hearing the striped hyena call after him.

"What the hell are you doing out here, anyway?" the striped hyena called, "Every dick with half a brain knows that this land is dangerous. Just a stone-throw away from Mamlaka, after all….heh. They'd be sure to give you the "Honored Guest" treatment, that's for sure!"

Edaha turned around and stared at the striped hyena for a moment, before looking towards the sky, casually.

"Mamlaka?" Edaha mused, "Hmm….Ah yes, last ruled by Fenyang the Pious, if I remember correctly….I hear it's not what it used to be. Seems the entire nation was burned to the ground. The doing of the Bloody Shadows, I'd wager."

The striped hyena's eyes widened at Edaha's comment.

"It's…..it's gone?" the striped hyena asked in complete surprise.

Edaha nodded, before turning away from the dark-furred hyena. He was about to pick up Kosa in his mouth, when the striped hyena spoke again.

"Do you know what happened to Fenyang?" he asked, "Is he still alive?"

"Highly doubtful," was Edaha's reply, "He was right in the center of the ambush….I've heard."

Once again, Edaha turned to pick up Kosa. And once again, he found himself interrupted by the striped hyena.

"…..Do you have any idea if Fenyang's son ever returned?" the striped hyena asked, "He goes by the name of Edaha, I think."

Edaha froze, slowly bring his gaze to the striped hyena.

"I….I believe he did," Edaha stated carefully, "Why do you ask?"

The striped hyena snorted loudly and began to scratch his neck with his hind paw.

"Not that's its really any of your business," the striped hyena stated matter-of-factly, "But my curiosity springs from the fact that I met someone who knew him not too long ago…..someone who's been hoping to see him…..someone who took pity on me when no one else would. Hmph….maybe it was for the best she was forced out."

Edaha cocked his head in confusion as he stared at the striped hyena.

"Who?" Edaha asked, narrowing his eyes.

The striped hyena stopped scratching himself and looked Edaha up and down, before speaking.

"Fenyang's old flame," the striped hyena stated, "Tii."

Edaha's eyes widened with shock, his entire form beginning to shake.

"Wha..wha…wha….What?" Edaha managed to ask through his shock, "Are you….are you sure?"

The striped hyena raised an eyebrow at Edaha, his expression one of confusion and annoyance.

"What the hell is up with…." The striped hyena began, before pausing to examine Edaha carefully, "….Wait….Why couldn't I see it before? You're a sperm-drop of Fenyang's if I've ever seen one! I suppose that makes you Edaha?"

Edaha paused a moment, before nodding, knowing that there was no sense in hiding it anymore. The spotted hyena then shook his head, and stared directly at the striped hyena with an urgent expression.

"Please," Edaha breathed loudly, obviously in a state of shock, "If you know anything regarding the whereabouts of my mother, you must tell me!"

The striped hyena stared at Edaha for a few seconds, before turning its head and rubbing the back of its neck.

"Being the son of Fenyang, you must know of the Bloody Shadows," the striped hyena stated, raising its right paw and pointing forward, "So I'm sure you don't need to be told how dangerous they can be. To the east lies one of its colonies. It's the last place I saw her. I doubt she's still there, but there's bound to be someone there who knows more about the situation than I do. Maybe they can help you find her."

Edaha glanced in the direction that the striped hyena had indicated, before facing him once more.

"Can you take me there?" Edaha asked quietly.

The striped hyena snorted and turned away, his face mirroring disgust.

"Hell no!" the striped hyena barked, "I'm a deserter. Going back there would cost me my life, and nothing's worth that price. You're on your own."

Edaha blinked a few times, before glancing down at the sleeping cub beside him.

"No," Edaha stated, "I'm not. I have my brother. We're going together. We're family, after all."

The striped hyena whirled around to face Edaha, his look of disgust now turning to repulsion.

"Family!" the striped hyena spat, "You spotted are so naïve! You fail to realize how little family really means. When it comes down to it, all they do is screw you over…..So willing to sell out their own to save themselves…You'll see. Once your brother is no longer of any use to you, you'll see. It's an unnecessary inconvenience, having to look out for anyone other than yourself. We all have to accept that eventually. The sooner you do, the better."

Edaha merely stared at the striped hyena, before narrowing his eyes to meet those of the one who'd addressed him.

"If you really believed that," Edaha stated plainly, "You would have had no reason to tell me anything. Your past has left you confused and bitter. You can keep telling yourself that you don't care, but it won't make a difference. Deep down, all you want is companionship. But you fear losing it, and thus push everyone away. You'll find your way, one day. I'd just recommend actually looking, first."

The striped hyena stood silent and stared at Edaha for a short while, a blank expression on his face as he returned to the antelope carcass.

"Whatever," the striped hyena grumbled, "Just remember, should you need any help whatsoever, do not seek me out. For I will only refuse you. As far as I'm concerned, my debt's been repaid."

Edaha quickly nodded to the stripped hyena and turned around to pick up Kosa, only to be interrupted for the final time.

"And if you find your mother," the striped hyena stated, "Tell her that Nakama says 'We're even.'"

Edaha looked back at the striped hyena from over his shoulder and gave a slow nod.

"I'll be sure to send her your warmest regards. Thank you," Edaha stated with a slight smile, before thinking for a moment, "Oh….and sorry about slamming that rock on your…."

"Yeah, you're lucky I don't rip yours off!" the striped hyena interrupted with a snarl, glancing between his hind legs, "Now would you mind pissing off?"

Edaha gave a shrugged and turned back to Kosa, picking the black cub up in his jaws before running off, leaving the striped hyena and the antelope carcass behind.

_I can't believe it,_Edaha thought to himself,_It hasn't been a day, and already I have a lead!...I wonder…..how did he know so much?...It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'll be able to start my search. Mother….I'm coming…..but first thing's first. I've got Kosa to think about. He'll be ready for the journey in a few days or so, if all goes well. If not, we'll just have to wait until he is ready. I won't force any more unnecessary hardships on him, and leaving him behind is not an option. He's been through enough. And what right have I to deny him the chance to be with his mother…There, it's not selfishness. It's morals. And right now, my morals are telling me to see to it that he can began a life anew.….But rest assured, Mother. We will find you. Together, we will find you. We'll finally be a family again. I swear it on my life!_

xXx

Nakama tore of another scrap of meat as he watched as the spotted hyena disappear into the distance, the black cub clutched safely in his jaws. The striped hyena looked toward the sky as he swallowed the flesh, before allowing himself a slight smile.

"Hmm," Nakama smirked, "Foolish spotted probably has no idea what he's getting himself into. But saves me the trouble of seeking Tii, myself. And if he fails….well, I'd rather not think about it. Lords of Nature can be most unforgiving."

xXx

Kosa slowly awoke and rubbed his head, still feeling a bit odd. As he lifted his eyelids, he found himself on a bed of leaves, shaded by a large rock. He was in a different area than before. The black cub noted a nearby stream, a few trees different than the one he'd seen before, and that the sun's elevation had risen from morning right into midday. It wasn't too shocking for Kosa, but it did come as a bit of a surprise.

"I see you're finally awake," came a voice from above, "How are you feeling?"

Kosa looked upward to see Edaha looking down at him from atop the rock. The adult hyena's content expression masked the concern he had been feeling for his brother.

"Um….I'm fine, I guess,"" Kosa stated, continuing to rub his head, "I must've been out for hours…."

Edaha leaped off the rock and sat down beside his brother, placing his paw on Kosa's back.

"You were," Edaha told the black cub, "Four of them, to be exact…..are you sure that you're feeling alright?"

Edaha stared at his brother for a moment, before closing his eyes and bringing a paw to his forehead.

"Y..Yeah," Kosa answered, "Just a bit dizzy."

Edaha allowed himself a slight smile as he helped Kosa to his feet.

"Come on," Edaha told his brother softly, "I'll help you to the river. Maybe a drink'll make you feel better."

Kosa nodded and leaned on his brother's leg as Edaha slowly led him to the river. When he had reached the bank, Kosa leaned forward and began to lap up the water below. Suddenly, he stopped, having noticed something strange in the water; an unfamiliar black cub staring back at him. Kosa jumped back in surprise. Edaha merely smiled.

"What's the matter?" Edaha asked with a small laugh, "It's only your reflection!"

Kosa quickly glanced at his brother in surprise, before slowly making his way back to the river's back and looking over the edge reluctantly. The black cub that stared back at him was a lot different from his usual reflection. This cub was well-groomed, with no signs of dirt or mud anywhere on his body. It's peeking mane was brushed back, and its ears contained no wax. Kosa had to raise his arm, just to be sure that the reflection was his. He was shocked to see the cub in the water mimic his action. However, it was what Kosa noticed about the cub next that was a far greater shock; its body hosted no visible cuts, bruises, scars, or burns. Kosa could see as he raised his arm that his protruding ribs were in perfect alignment with each other. Kosa continued to stare at the new cub, eventually coming to its facial features. It didn't look half bad. Actually, it didn't look bad at all. Besides the black fur, this was pretty much what Kosa imagined a hyena cub would look like. However, one feature on the cub's face took Kosa's attention away from the others; its lack of a swollen eye. It was at that moment that Kosa realized how much clearer his vision had become. If there was any doubt before, it sas gone, now. This was his reflection. With a look of shock, Kosa brought a paw to his face rubbing his cheek as he turned his head from side to side.

"I figured as long as you were out, I'd satisfy your curiosity," Edaha spoke up, sitting himself down beside his brother, "What do you think?"

Kosa quickly looked up at his brother, his eyes full of astonishment.

"Y….You did this?" Kosa asked, completely taken aback.

Edaha nodded. Kosa stared back into the water and examined his reflection.

"But…but how? " Kosa breathed, "All those scars, and bruises, and burns…they're all…..all…."

" Gone," Edaha confirmed quietly, before pointing to a pile of rooted plants and herbs, "I'm not going to lie. It took a lot to fix you. Luckily, I found everything I needed. Those plants work miracles when used right….but they also cause the one treated with them to feel a great deal of discomfort. It's a good thing you slept through the whole thing. Had you been conscious, the pain would have been overwhelming….I'm actually _surprised_ you managed to sleep through it. Even with the sedatives, I half expected you to wake up before I was finished. And yet, you barely made a thrash. I said it before, and I'll say it again: You're something to behold."

Kosa slowly turned his gaze from Edaha to the water. It was strange. This was the first time that he stared at his reflection without giving much thought to his black coat. It was as if his color didn't matter, anymore. Something about seeing himself without all the injuries and grime caused Kosa's self pity to fade. He felt almost normal.

"To think…." Kosa breathed, "After all these years….all the time I spent staring at my reflection…I never saw this…."

Edaha smiled and lowered himself to his brother's level.

"Perhaps you were simply looking into the wrong kind of waters," Edaha suggested.

Kosa looked back at his brother, slowly cocking his head.

"Why did you do this?" Kosa asked in confusion, "Not that I'm not grateful…I am. It's just….it seems like you went to so much trouble."

Edaha stood up straight and stretched his back casually, before looking back down at Kosa and speaking.

"I did," Edaha nodded, "But you're more than worth it. One such as you doesn't deserve a moment's discomfort. I want to help you forget about the horrible times that came, and make way for the good times to come. I know appearance won't help all that much, but it's a start. After all, admiring injuries such as the ones you've suffered would do nothing but bring sadness…anger…even hate….Those times are over. You're a new hyena now, Brother…..That reminds me. I just may have come up with the perfect name for you."

Kosa drooped his ears back, a bit reluctantly.

"I'm…still not sure about this whole 'changing names' thing," Kosa stated, staring down at his paw as he dragged it across the ground, "I…like the idea well enough….it's just….are you sure your allowed to do that?"

Edaha stared down at his brother with a reminiscent smile, before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm sure," Edaha told Kosa, "After all, Mother did it."

Kosa quickly shot his head upward in surprised.

"She did?" Kosa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm-hmm," Edaha nodded, "Mind you, it wasn't of her own choosing. Father forced the name of Tii on her. But, I assure you, this is a much different situation."

"What was her name before she changed it?" Kosa inquired eagerly, "And why'd Father make her change it?"

Edaha's smiled shortened as he looked down at Kosa with a heavy sigh.

"Her original name," Edaha breathed, "Was Taa."

Kosa blinked a few times, before speaking up.

"You're serious?" Kosa piped up.

"Yes, I am," Edaha nodded, looking into the distance, "And in my opinion, that was the perfect name for her. For upon many things it stood for 'devotion' and 'light'…..But Father saw the name as pretentious, and forced her to change it to Tii."

Edaha stopped there and narrowed his eyes. There was a pause, soon being broken by Kosa.

"What…What does Tii mean?" Kosa asked carefully.

Edaha closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It also stands for many things," Edaha muttered, "Most notably, 'loyal slave'."

Kosa's eyes widened. Edaha gritted his teeth.

"He disgusted me," Edaha growled quietly, his claws digging into the ground, "To give one so wonderful such a name….and not much changed, did it?"

Kosa stared at his brother's frustrated expression, before placing his paws on Edaha's leg.

"So….um….tell me about this name you have for me," Kosa began, attempting to change the subject.

Edaha retracted his claws and covered his teeth beneath his lips as he turned to Kosa. A smile soon adorned his face.

"It was only after grooming you that I realized something," Edaha explained calmly, "You, unlike me, do not share Father's features. You're appearance is really more similar to Mother's."

Kosa blinked heavily and pulled his head back in surprise.

"It…it is?" Kosa asked, taken aback by Edaha's statement.

"Minus the black coat, of course," Edaha smiled, patting Kosa's head, "And your body structure. But your facial features….just like Mother's. I'd been considering one name for you, but it wasn't until I noticed your resemblance to mother that I realized how much it fit."

Kosa perked up his ears and leaned forward, his form beginning to shake.

"So?" Kosa asked quietly, trying to hide his excitement, "What is it?"

Edaha smiled down at his brother warmly, before speaking.

"Kivuli."

Kosa blinked slowly and thought for a moment, considering the name Edaha had suggested. It did not take long for Kosa to form an opinion, as a wide smile soon found itself upon his muzzle and his ears stood almost vertically.

"Kivuli," Kosa mused, placing a paw to his chin, "Kivuli….it has a nice ring to it….Kivuli….it sounds special….important…..Kivuli…..Now _that's_a name!"

Edaha stretched his limbs, still smiling at his brother.

"So, you like it?" Edaha asked, already knowing his brother's answer.

Kosa nodded excitedly, before thinking for a moment.

"What's it mean?" Kosa asked in curiosity.

Edaha sat down beside his brothr and wrapped a paw around him, pulling Kosa closer before speaking.

"It means 'shadow'," Edaha answered with a smile, "For you were created in the image of light, and yet wear a darkened appearance."

Kosa stared up at his brother, his expression full of awe. The name seemed to get better and better the more he thought about it. Edaha turned his head away casually and shrugged.

"Of course, you don't have to take this name if you don't want to," Edaha stated jokingly.

Kosa quickly jumped at his brother, managing to lift himself onto Edaha's back.

"What're you, nuts?" Kosa laughed, "I love it! When can I start using it?"

Edaha chuckled as he lied himself down and glanced back at his brother.

"Right away, if you like it that much," Edaha told his brother jovially, "From this day forward, creatures far and wide will come to know you as Kivuli! A marvel among hyenas!"

The two brothers shared a period of joyous laughter, slowly winding down within a few minutes. Suddenly, Edaha remembered what the striped hyena had told him. After carefully taking his brother off of his back and placing him on the ground in front of him, Edaha sat up straight.

"So, _Kivuli,_" Edaha smiled down at his brother, stressing the name as he placed a paw on the black cub's shoulder, "I believe that I may have a lead as to how to find Mother."

Kivuli instantly leaped forward, leaning his weight on his brother's other leg.

"Really?" Kivuli asked excitedly, "Then what are we waiting around here for? Let's go!"

Kivuli began to run off, before being caught by his brother, how picked him up quickly and gently placed him on the ground. The black cub stared up at his brother in confusion.

"Not just yet," Edaha told his brother, "Even if you can't see them, your wounds are still there. It'll take a few days for them to be completely sealed. Until then, you have to take it easy."

Kivuli's smiled slowly faded, a look a disappointment taking its place. Edaha patted his brother's head and smiled.

"Don't worry," Edaha smiled, "We'll be off to find her soon. In the meantime, we need to prepare ourselves for the journey. We need to know what to expect. The world's a lot bigger than Mamlaka, Kivuli. You've a lot to learn."

Kivuli's ears began to prick up, a smile slowly coming upon his face as he looked up at his brother.

"Will you….teach me?" Kivuli asked hopefully, "You're really good at explaining things."

Edaha smiled warmly at his brother and gave a nod.

"I'd be more than happy to," Edaha nodded, "It'd be a true privilege to answer any questions you may have."

Kivuli thought for a moment, before smiling at Edaha.

"Um…would you mind explaining the Circle of Life, again?" Kivuli asked Edaha, "I'm not sure a fully get it."

Edaha smiled widely and lied down beside his brother, pulling Kivuli close to his side.

"Of course," Edaha nodded with a grin, "I couldn't think of a better place to begin!"

The two brothers talked late into the night, Edaha answering each and every one of Kivuli's questions, filling the young cub's head with as much knowledge as possible. Kivuli soaked each and every word in, and was sure to ask more questions if he failed to understand something. Edaha enjoyed teaching Kivuli. After all, it was part of undoing the damage that his father had done. And even ignoring that point, Edaha knew it was his duty to educate his brother about the world. For soon, they would go off in search of their mother. Kivuli would need as much knowledge as possible.

However, despite everything he learned by questioning Edaha, there was one bit of knowledge that would stay in Kivuli's heart for the rest of his life; the knowledge that he was not worthless. The knowledge that just because his coat was black, it did not make him lesser than any other creature. Kivuli knew it. Edaha knew it. Tii knew it.

Soon enough, all of Africa would know it.


	5. Enmity Forged in Flame

_Hi. Really sorry about the long wait. I was very busy and had a lack of inspiration. I hope this doesn't become a habit…anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry if I'm a bit rusty. This was originally going to a part of a longer chapter, but I felt it took away from the main story. Besides, on its own, it'll probably end up longer. This chapter takes place three days after the last, and starts with a daydream. Also, a warning that a rather adult subject comes up in this chapter that I'm willing to change the rating for if need be. I would not advise any young readers to read this chapter(or any chapter of this story, really) You Soga fans might like this one. ;). Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy!_

Enmity Forged in Flame

"_This is so cool!" the wild dog cub snickered beneath his breath, looking around at spires of flame as they rose out from all corners of the cave, revealing hundreds of paintings on the walls with their glow._

_He had heard many stories of this passageway, better known by its proper title of "The Hall of the Mountain King". It was well deserving of its name, as it was the only route to the chamber of the Jasisi Sheikh. After fifteen minutes of navigating his way though long corridor, the cub guessed that the Jasisi Sheikh must not have received many visitors on a daily basis. He was right to assume so._

_Most creatures would have wet themselves in fear at the sight of such an entranceway. The stench of ashes and blood filled the air the moment someone was bold enough to step foot inside, slowly displacing the oxygen in their lungs. As they would continue onward, whatever courage they had left would usually be squashed by the sight of the flaming geysers, which spread throughout the passageway like a community of miniature volcanoes, just waiting for a stranger to wander into their land so that they may welcome them with their fiery embrace. Finding a safe way to travel between them required complete concentration, which was hard to accomplish with so many strange illustrations of war jumping out from the walls. Rather than the traditional juices of fruit, each painting within the Hall of the Mountain King was made out of blood, a personal touch of Jasisi Sheikhs past and present._

_The cub smiled, appreciating the beauty of it all. He had waited for years to see the inside of the Hall of the Mountain King, and the experience was turning out better than he expected. He knew he'd love it from the moment his mother had told him about it. Although, while she was doing so, it was meant as a warning for him to never venture inside. The cub even remembered his mother forbidding him from stepping anywhere near the Royal Chamber until he was sixteen. He was still eight years shy of that date, but could not restrain his curiosity any longer. He simply needed to see it for himself, if only for a moment. That moment ended up being hours, during which the cub zigzagged between the burning geysers, stopping each time he found a safe spot to admire the variety of blood-paintings. Creatures of every shape and sizes were represented in the paintings. The cub recognized some of them, such as the wild dogs and other animals he had seen around the Bloody Shadows. Others however, were not as easy to decipher. Still, that made them no less fascinating than those that the cub could make out. If anything, the cub found the mystery paintings to be even more fascinating. Especially the one with a strange wing-creature shooting flames from its mouth as it stood perched atop a mountain. It was unlike anything the cub had ever seen. Terrifying, yet captivating._

_He continued onward, knowing that he needed to make the best of what time he had left within the Hall of the Mountain King. It was only a matter a time before his mother would return home from running her errands to find that he hadn't stayed in the den like he promised he would. His mother was not a cruel or quick-tempered creature, nor did she ever physically abuse him or his siblings. Still, he was having too much fun to let his day end in something as unpleasant as a punishment._

_And, even if he would not admit it, he dreaded his causing his mother any grief. After all she had done for him, no punishment could ever compete with the feeling that he had disappointed his mother._

_The cub came to a sudden stop as the line of paintings ended, along with the narrow passageway. The cub now found himself at the entrance to a larger cave, this one pitch-black due to the lack of flaming geysers to light it. The cub cocked his head and took a few steps forward, surprised at the sudden changed in scenery. He wondered if he had taken a wrong turn somewhere, which lead to him wondering whether or not the Hall of the Mountain King had any wrong turns. The cub sat down and looked all around him, before placing a paw to his chin in thought._

"_What is this place?" the cub whispered to himself, a bit nervously, "It's so dark….I wonder why….I….I need to get out of here, before I get lost…Um….I'll just go back the way I came…Yeah."_

_The cub gave a quick nod and turned around to exit the dark cave._

"_Leaving so soon?" came a voice from the other side of the cave, causing the cub to leap several feet in the air in surprise._

_As his heartbeat slowed down to normal pace, the cub cautiously turned around to scan for the source of the voice, but due to the darkness, he found himself unable to see anything past his nose. A snicker echoed through the cave before the voice started up again._

"_Come now," the voice continued, sounding amused, "You must have been very determined in your exploration, to have made it this far. Why turn back now?"_

_The cub froze with fear, his eyes darting back and forth in the hopes of locking on to the location of the stranger. He wanted desperately to run, but his shaking legs would not allow him to._

"_H….h…h…..Who are you?" the cub demanded, "Whh….What do you want?...Why are you here?"_

_Suddenly, a pair of glowing red orbs appeared at the back of the den and rose a few a few feet. Within seconds, the cub realized he was looking into the eyes of the creature who had addressed him._

"_Why am I here?" the creature asked, his red eyes narrowing, "The better question is; why are you here? This is no place for young cubs. Far too dangerous. How a little shaver like you make it all the way to the Royal Chamber without a mark on you is beyond me."_

_The cub blinked a few times, before straightening himself and looking around the dark cave._

"_Royal Chamber?" the cub asked in confusion as he stared up at the red eyes, "This place is the Royal Chamber?"_

_The eyes slowly moved up and down, indicating that the creature was nodding. The cub looked around once more._

"_But it's so….so…" the cub began, trying to find the right word._

"_Dark?" the creature guessed with a smile, "Dismal? Disheartening?"_

"_Boring," the cub finally stated._

_There was a long pause, followed by the creature's dark laugh. The cub crouched low to the ground until the laughter ceased._

"_Boring?" the creature asked, again sounding amused, "Yes, I suppose any place would seem boring if it were preceded by flaming geysers and paintings made of animal's blood! The whole thing leaves you to suspect that the Royal Chamber must resemble a wondrous temple of excitement and intrigue, doesn't it?"_

_The cub stared up at the creature and gave a small nod. The creature's red eyes narrowed._

"_Well, it does," the creature stated, his toothy smile shining through the darkness, "At least, when the lights are on."_

_The cub cocked his head in confusion, before jumping back in surprise as a bright spark appeared in front of the creature. The spark soon expanded into a flame, which illuminated the area around the mysterious creature, revealing him to be a large wild dog with a scarlet skull adorning his head. The cub let out a gasp of shock, suddenly realizing who he had been talking too._

"_You….you….you….You're the Jasisi Sheikh!" the cub exclaimed, quickly lowering himself into a bow and keeping his eyes to the ground as his mother had told him too if ever he should find himself in the presence of the ruler of the Bloody Shadows_

"_Indeed I am," the wild dog nodded with a smile, his eyes fixated on the fire he had created, "You're surprised? Is it really all that shocking to find the king within his own throne room? I see no reason for one to go through all the trouble of walking through my hall without expecting to find me at the end. Which raises the question of why you are here, in the first place. What were you expecting to find, if it was not me?"_

_The small cub gave no reply and stayed perfectly still. The Jasisi Sheikh smiled slightly as he waved his paw over the flame, causing it to flicker._

"_You know, it's okay to stop bowing and speak, now," the Jasisi Sheikh explained, "I've asked you a question, after all."_

_The cub lifted his head a few centimeters, keeping his eyes to the floor beneath him._

"_Tha….Thank you, my lord," the cub said quietly, praying that he had managed to keep his tone formal, "Please forgive me….I…I just thought you had left the Bloody Shadows to meet with the king of Mamlaka weeks ago...and…"_

"_And you decided that my absence would be the perfect opportunity for you to skulk about my home," the Jasisi Sheikh concluded, tearing his gave from the fire before him and turning to the small cub, "I believe that's known as trespassing, and is in fact against the law. My law."_

_The cub once again lowered himself to the ground and closed his eyes, trying to make himself appear small. The Jasisi Sheikh stared down at the cub's quaking form, before shaking his head with a heavy sigh._

"_Relax, kid," the Jasisi Sheikh said as softly as he could, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_The cub slowly opened one eye and looked up at the ruler of the Bloody Shadows, before thinking better of it and turning his gaze to the ground._

"_You….You're not?" the cub asked in confusion._

"_Certainly not," the Jasisi Sheikh shook his head, "No fair ruler would ever punish his subjects without first giving them the chance to explain themselves. And besides, your coming here did not seem to do any harm…However, I doubt your parents will be pleased, when they find out you came here without their permission."_

_The cub's eyes darted to the side as he thought for a moment._

"_Um….I got my mother's permission," the cub stated nervously, hoping his lie would help the situation._

_The Jasisi Sheikh simply smiled._

"_Oh really?" the wild dog king asked dryly, "Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind me sending a messenger to inform her that you arrived here safely."_

_The cub froze in place, before lowering his head in defeat._

"_Please don't tell my mom," the cub begged quietly._

_The Jasisi Sheikh let out a small laugh._

"_Very well," the Jasisi Sheikh nodded, "I suppose there's no reason to cause her unnecessary worry, nor to cause you unnecessary rear-pains. Although, I highly doubt Raufu would ever raise a paw to one of her cubs. She's too gentle for that. Worst you'd get is a talking-to and a week, two at the most, of being confined to your den."_

_The cub, nodded slowly, before shaking his head in surprise._

"_Wait, you know who my mom is?" the cub asked the king in surprise._

"_Of course," the Jasisi Sheikh answered with a smile, "Any good ruler must take it upon himself to be familiar with each one of his subjects. And you're the spitting image of Raufu. I know her well. She was married to my younger brother, after all. Right up to the point of his de…"_

_The Jasisi Sheikh stopped, noticing that the cub had lowered its ears and put on a sorrowful expression as a few drops of water slid down its cheek._

"…_.My apologies," the Jasisi Sheikh stated regrettably, "I should not have brought that up. But I promise, your father is in a better place, now."_

_The cub swiftly wiped the tears from his eye and glared at a corner of the ground._

"_He wasn't my father," the cub growled quietly, "He just acted like it."_

_The Jasisi Sheikh blinked in surprised and stared at the flames in front of him for a few seconds, before deciding to change the subject._

"_So…." The Jasisi Sheikh began, putting on formal expression, "Would I be correct in assuming you're Soga?"_

_The cub swiftly lifted his head and nodded, before remember to keep his eyes averted._

"_I've heard much about you," the Jasisi Sheikh stated with a smile, "You've become quite the little troublemaker in my kingdom. Sending the herbivores into a panic, messing around with the shamans' herbs, placing dung in the mud-piles….My brother Gero tells me that you even set his tail on fire."_

_Soga nodded slowly and rubbed his rear._

"_Yeah, and he spanked me for it!" Soga stated in a tone of displeasure._

"_Is that so?" The Jasisi Sheikh smiled, clicking his tongue, "Well, that's unfortunate. Though I'd wager having the pleasure of watching him run in circles trying to put it out was worth the pain."_

"_Yeah!" Soga answered excitedly, "It was really funny!...He didn't have to get so mad, though. It was just a joke."_

"_Yes, well, my brother never had much of a taste for those," the Jasisi Sheikh stated, waving his paw over the flame, "Nor did he ever appreciate being set on fire. Come to think of it, I've never met a creature who did. Most I've come across have had a fearful disposition towards fire. And with good cause, too. Fire is dangerous and unpredictable, as well as unfavorably unbiased with its touch. Fire will destroy all things it comes into contact with, regardless of whether or not they deserved it. That is my chamber is back here. The flaming geysers of my hall discourage unexpected visitors."_

_The large wild dog turned his gaze back to Soga before continuing._

"_Though apparently," the Jasisi Sheikh stated, keeping his smile as he narrowed his eyes, "Not well enough."_

_Soga gave guilty smile and rubbed the back of his neck. The Jasisi Sheikh allowed himself a small laugh as he waved his paw over the flame once more._

"_You still have not explained your reasons for coming here," the Jasisi Sheikh stated, "Let's see….what would a cub like yourself want from place like this? I hope you weren't planning on vandalizing my throne room."_

"_What? No!" Soga said defensively, "I just…just…y'know…wanted to see it for myself."_

"_See what?" the Jasisi Sheikh asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_The Royal Chamber," Soga answered, "I've heard so many stories about it. The geysers of flame, the paintings on the wall. It just sounded so…cool."_

_The Jasisi Sheikh smiled slightly, holding his paw inches above the flickering flame._

"_That which is forbidden often does," the Jasisi Sheikh stated quietly, "However, you must understand that there are reasons for keeping places such as this restricted. The Hall of the Mountain King is a very deadly passageway. I'm surprised simply seeing the flames did not discourage you from following it to the end."_

"_I wanted to see all of it," Soga explained with a smile, absentmindedly wagging his tail, "Besides, fire doesn't scare me. I love it!"_

_The Jasisi Sheikh blinked in surprise, before narrowing his eyes._

"_Love it?" the Jasisi Sheikh asked, wearing a dreamful smile as he waved his paw over the flame, "Well, seems we have more in common than I suspected. But I wonder; Would your feelings for it remain if ever you were the one unfortunate enough to feel its touch?"_

_Soga's tail stopped wagging and fell behind him as his smile faded._

"_I…I don't know," Soga shrugged, "I mean, probably. You said it yourself. Fire's unbi…unbi…it burns everything. If it burned me, I couldn't really be mad at it. It's just what fire does. Really, if I was dumb enough to not be careful around it, I should get burned."_

_The Jasisi Sheikh blinked, swiftly pulling his paw away from the flame as it rose, before returning it to its position as the flame sank back to its normal height._

"_A point well argued," the Jasisi Sheikh stated in an impressed tone, "You put that quite eloquently, for one of your age. You're certainly a bright young cub. I'd expect nothing less from a cub of the Bloody Shadows family."_

_Soga smiled proudly and brushed the ground with his tail. The Jasisi Sheikh removed his paw from above the flame and lied down behind it, resting his head on his paws._

"_So," the Jasisi Sheikh smiled from behind the fire he'd created, "If fire's your fancy, I trust my home lived up to your expectations?"_

"_Yeah!" Soga answered excitedly, "I've never seen so much fire in one place! Those paintings are really cool, too! Especially the one that of the creature that was shooting fire from its mouth!"_

_The Jasisi Sheikh chuckled quietly to himself._

"_The dragon," the large wild dog nodded, "I've always had a particular interest in that one, myself."_

"_Dragon?" Soga asked, cocking his head, "Is that what it's called?"_

"_Yes," the Jasisi Sheikh replied, tapping his paw near the base of the flame, "Legendary creatures that were said to resemble giant winged-lizards with the ability to breath fire."_

"_That's so awesome!" Soga exclaimed, his tail pounding on the ground, "Have you ever seen any?"_

_The Jasisi Sheikh shook his head slowly._

"_No one has," the wild dog explained, "At least, not in the last few centuries. Many doubt that dragons ever existed, simply because there's no evidence of them other than paintings and stories. However, I see no harm in keeping the mind open to the possibility that they could have very well walked the earth at some point. After all, if you can't believe in dragons, what justifies a belief in the all-powerful gods? Well, I believe in both to have at least have existed at some point. And even if my beliefs are proven false, they're still the subject of some great stories. Many of which are illustrated on the walls of my hall."_

"_Really?" Soga asked, his tone booming with interest, "Is that what the paintings are for? To tell stories?"_

"_And honor gods and heroes," the Jasisi Sheikh answered with a nod, before smiling down at the cub, "I could explain some of them, if you like."_

"_Yeah!" Soga yipped excitedly, before remembering who he was talking to and bowing, "I mean, I'd like that very much, my lord."_

_The Jasisi Sheikh smiled widely and extinguished the flame before him by swatting dirt over it. Soga watched a pair of glowing red eyes make a swift decent, before growing larger until they were above him. The small cub felt a paw on his shoulder as the glowing eyes lowered themselves to his own._

"_That's 'Uncle Subiani' to you!" he heard his uncle chuckle as one of the red eyes disappeared for a brief moment, "You're royalty, Soga. Don't you ever forget that."_

_Soga paused for a moment, before nodding with a smile and following the Jasisi Sheikh into the Hall of the Mountain King. Once they arrived at a large section of paintings in the middle of the hall, Subiani sat Soga down and stood over him, ensuring that should one of the geysers overflow, the young cub would not be harmed. The Jasisi Sheikh spent about an hour explaining to the cub some of the legends conveyed by the bloody paintings. When the ruler of the Bloody Shadows finished the story of the first Great War, a thought popped into Soga's head, causing his eyes to dart around nervously._

"_What's wrong?" Subiani asked, noticing the cubs current state, "You didn't like that story?"_

"_No, it's not that," Soga answered, shaking his head as he looked up at the Jasisi Sheikh, "It's just that my mom'll probably be home soon, and if I'm not there….."_

_Subiani smiled slightly and nodded._

"_Ah, I understand," the Jasisi Sheikh stated, standing up, "Well then, you should be heading home. Can't have a kind creature like your mother worrying. Come on, I'll walk you out of here."_

_Soga nodded obediently and followed the Jasisi Sheikh as he walked towards the exit of the Hall of the Mountain king. When they reached the point where the sun could be seen, the Jasisi Sheikh sat down and turned his red eyes to Soga._

"_Can you find your way home from here?" Subiani asked the young cub._

_Soga nodded and ran out of the cave, before turning back to his uncle._

"_Thank you, Uncle Subiani," Soga bowed to the Jasisi Sheikh with a smile, "I had a lot of fun….Just hope Mom doesn't find out a came here…."_

"_Eh, don't worry about your mother," Subiani smiled, waving his paw dismissively, "She won't find out. And even if she does, I'll just tell her I invited you, or something. I'm not about to let my own nephew get in trouble! Now, go on home, before someone sees you."_

_The young cub nodded thankfully and raced off, leaving the Jasisi Sheikh and the Hall of the Mountain King behind him._

xXx

Soga blinked a few times, before shaking the memory from his head and turning his attention back to the pile of sticks that he had gathered.

"I'll have your skin, soon enough, you bastard," Soga growled to himself, grabbing two sticks between his digits and vigorously rubbing them together, "Just you wait, Subiani. As soon as my training is complete, I'll be coming for what is rightfully mine. And this time, I won't fail….Enjoy your life while you can. Enjoy your dignity. Enjoy your kingdom. You won't have any of them for much longer."

A spark shot from the two sticks in Soga's paw and fell to the pile below, slowly forming a fire. Soga gave a sigh of satisfaction and dropped his kindling in the fire, making it grow a bit bigger. He remembered a time when he would not have risked lighting a fire in anywhere near grass. Even now he had to take great care in starting one, and make sure that it could not touch anything that would cause it to spread. Luckily, he found a large patch of gravel not too far from his brother's pack. It was the perfect place to build a fire.

The wild dog smiled down at the fire he had created and held his paw over it, swiftly pulling it back each time the flame rose.

"Well now," Soga addressed the flame with a laugh, "Years of our little game have made you predictable. I recall the days when you actually provided me with a challenge. Now, I don't even need to watch you to know when you'll rise!"

Soga smiled confidently, closing his eyes and waiting for a few seconds before pulling his paw away from the flame. He opened his eyes just in time to see the flame fall back to its normal height.

"See?" Soga laughed proudly, placing his paw just above the fire once more, "You didn't believe me, did you? Well, I'm sure now you'll think twice before underestimating m….ow!"

Soga pulled his paw away from the flame and examined it, finding a small pinkish mark on the pad of his largest digit. The flame fell to its usual height, waving from side to side as if it were laughing. Soga smiled.

"That's what I get," Soga sighed, licking his burned digit before turning his eyes to the dancing flame, "Well played, old friend!"

The wild dog placed his paw on the ground and raised the other one over the flame.

"Now," Soga smirked, "Let's see you try that again!"

"Soga!" came a voice from a few yards away, sounding very displeased.

Soga placed his paw at side and groaned, recognizing the voice.

"It's always something…" Soga muttered to himself in annoyance, before smothering the flame with gravel.

Soga turned toward the direction of the voice to see Potevu walking towards him with an expression that matched his tone.

"Potevu," Soga nodded, putting on a casual smile to mask his irritation, "What can I do for you on this beautiful morning?"

"You can tell me who the hell you think you are!" Potevu snarled, continuing towards Soga with bared fangs.

Soga paused for a moment, before sitting down and placing a paw to his chin.

"Hmm….Let's see," Soga said with an amused smile, "I'm going to go with 'Soga Bloody Shadow', for this one. And I believe I'm correct in guessing so…..Yes, I'm quite confident that I'm Soga Bloody Shadow."

"Shut your mouth!" Potevu barked, coming to a complete stop and digging his claws into the earth once he was a few feet away from his brother, "I heard about the female you raped last night!"

Soga blinked in surprise, before smiling slightly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, you heard that, did you?" Soga asked his brother, with a chuckle, "Terribly sorry. I told to keep her quiet, but she just wouldn't stop moaning. I would have kept my paws around her muzzle to silence her, but I doubt that would've worked out. No dewclaws, you know. And even if I was able to bind her mouth, you'd still probably be able to hear her. Geez, did that bitch moan! Sounded more like a wildebeest than a wildehound!"

Potevu leaped forward and clubbed his brother in the face with the back of his paw, causing Soga to fall backward. Soga slowly got to his feet and looked at his brother in confusion, finding Potevu's expression to have changed from one that displayed displeasure to one that displayed burning hatred.

"YOU….YOU….YOU DESPICABLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Potevu howled with rage, "YOU RAPED MY MATE! YOU RAPED TULI! MY TULI!...YOU'RE DEAD, SOGA! DEAD!"

Soga's eyes widened in shock as Potevu leapt at him again. This time, Soga managed to roll out of the way.

"Potevu, I didn't…" Soga began to explain, only to stop in order to dodge another blow from his brother.

"Save it," Potevu snarled lowly, "There's no way I'm letting you weasel your way out of this one, not after what you did to Tuli!"

Soga ducked a few more of Potevu's blows, before blocking one of them and pushing Potevu backward, causing Potevu to fall on his back. Potevu attempted to get to his feet, but was thwarted by Soga, who quickly leaped on his brother, pinning his back to the ground.

"Potevu, would you please give me a chance to explain myself?" Soga asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Potevu replied by spitting in his brother's face. Soga shook the lugie from his cheek and glared down at his brother, before closing his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Potevu," Soga breathed, trying to keep his tone calm, "I'm going to let you up, now. What you chose to do once I've done so is completely up to you. However, I must ask that you hear me out, first. If not for me, then for Mom. I doubt she'd want her children killing each other over a…..misunderstanding. So, we have a deal, or are we going to have to spend all day like this?"

Potevu bared his fangs at his brother and growled, nodding slowly. Soga backed away, allowing Potevu to get to his feet.

"You better have a damn good excuse for this, Soga," Potevu snarled, his body shaking with anger.

Soga nodded and took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Potevu," Soga breathed seriously, "I may be a 'despicable piece of shit', but I'm not without my own set of morals. And by raping your mate last night, I completely went against them, and committed a foul act that betrayed our brotherhood. But try to understand that it was not my intention to do so. Please believe me, Potevu. I did not know she was your mate. I didn't even know you had a mate. How could I have? I mean, I've been here for three days and didn't see you with any females at your side. Why were we never introduced?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Potevu stated through his grinding teeth, "But she was visiting her mother, and returned home just last night….and by the disgusting manner in which you treated her, it's clear that knowing she was my mate would not have deterred you!"

Soga let out a heavy sigh.

"It would have," Soga answered, "Really, Potevu, if I had known she was your mate, I would never have considered doing what I did…And what do you mean, the disgusting way I treated her?"

"You raped her!" Potevu barked, his claws digging into the ground.

"I'd barely consider it that," Soga replied, taking a deep breath and lowering his head in thought of how to word his next sentence, "Potevu, I'm not sure how to put this….your mate didn't refuse me."

Potevu's eyes widened, before narrowing into a glare.

"Come again?" Potevu asked, staring at Soga with a smile that said 'Oh, I can't wait to kill you'.

Soga cleared his throat and scratched his neck, before speaking again.

"That is to say….." Soga began awkwardly, "She didn't exactly show any signs that she didn't want me to have my way with her. I even asked her if she wanted sex, and she just gave me a confused look. I assumed she was just surprised that I'd ask, first. Most of our citizens don't, after all….and, well….she didn't tell me to stop….And by her thrashing and moaning, I assumed she enjoyed it."

The sound of Potevu's fangs gnashing together grew louder, causing his own ears to twitch from the cacophony.

"Soga," Potevu growled lowly, "Tuli is deaf."

Soga's eyes widened as he came to the sudden realization that the noises Tuli had made the night before were not moans of pleasure.

"Oh….oh….ohhh, gods, the universe is intent on screwing me over on this one," Soga breathed quietly, before turning his attention back to Potevu's rage-twisted face, "I'm very sorry this happened, Potevu. It was a mistake on my part, and I intend to rectify the situation, if you'll just give me….."

"'Rectify the situation?'" Potevu asked with a growl, "Soga, you raped my mate! You tore away her virginity! How in the name of the gods could you ever rectify that?"

Soga placed a paw to his chin in thought, remaining that way for well over a minute.

"Look Potevu, I understand your anger," Soga told his brother, "Really, I do. But even you're not above rape, and I doubt you would have spared this situation a second glance had I raped any old female from your clan."

"But you didn't rape just any old female!" Potevu snarled, "You raped my mate!"

"I know that!" Soga yelled back, beginning to get a bit annoyed, "But I didn't know she was your mate when I did it! Honestly, this is all just a bunch misunderstandings that lead to an unfortunate event," Soga stared at his brother's disgusted expression, before correcting himself, "Um…A _very_unfortunate event."

"You bastard," Potevu growled, "I bet you wouldn't be so nonchalant about this if I raped your mate. In fact, I think I would, if not for the fact that such an act would make me guilty of incest!"

Soga stared at Potevu for a moment, before narrowing his eyes.

"Aina is not my mate," Soga stated slowly, keeping his composure while still allowing a growl to join his words.

"Oh, forgive me," Potevu stated sarcastically, "And all this time I was under the impression that creatures who will one day be married were classified as 'mates'."

"My betrothal to Aina is only tempory," Soga reminded his brother with a snort, "Soon I'll be free of it, and able to find a suitable female to serve as my wife."

Potevu kept his eyes locked on Soga, before smirking.

"You really think Lord Subiani would let you court other females?" Potevu asked his brother, releasing an amused snicker, "It's a miracle he even lets you have sex with them. Nothing can come of it, after all!"

Soga's eyes widened at his brother's statement, before returning to normal.

"Potevu," Soga breathed, loudly enough for the anger in his tone to be heard, "Don't even think about it."

"And you finding a wife on your own," Potevu continued, his laughter growing, "Now that's rich! What female would take you? There's not a single redeeming quality about you. You're a spoiled, egocentric freak who doesn't deserve the name Bloody Shadow!...No…On second thought, I take it back. There is one good thing about you. You'll never be able to breed!"

Soga stood up straight and stretched his limbs, before looking over at Potevu.

"Potevu," Soga addressed his brother with a false smile, "Don't push your luck. I've been patient with you thus far, but I have no intention of keeping it up. This is your last warning. Please do not give me a reason to kill you."

Potevu allowed himself a smirk as he stared into his brother's eyes.

"Oh, have I struck a nerve?" Potevu asked his brother, cocking his head in mock-confusion as he laughed, "What's the matter? You don't like it when I bring up the fact that you're a sterile freak?"

Potevu's laugh ended right then and there as Soga leaped on top of him and sank his fangs into his brother's right shoulder. Potevu let out a painful howl as Soga tugged at a section of the skin until it had broken apart from the rest of the shoulder. Slowly, Potevu struggled to his feet and clutched his injured shoulder, his paw soon becoming soaked with blood. When he brought his gaze to his brother, he was met with a paw to his face, causing Potevu to utter another cry of pain as he fell to the ground. He looked upward to find Soga standing over him, the piece of flesh dangling from his mouth.

"You…ulgh….you bastard," Potevu managed to say through his pain.

Soga responded by spitting the flesh in his brother's face. Potevu managed to remove his paw from his shoulder long enough to swat the skin away from his eye.

"You're lucky we're family," Soga growled down at his brother, "Otherwise, you wouldn't have gotten off so easy!"

Potevu glared up at his brother, before passing out from the pain. Soga rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Figures," Soga muttered beneath his breath, "…..Well, I suppose I can't just let him bleed to death...no matter how much I'd like to."

Soga bent himself over to lift Potevu onto his back, before hearing a voice from a short distance away.

"Potevu!" the voice called, "We heard your howl. Is everything al….Oh my gods….."

Soga looked up to see four wild dogs standing a few feet away, staring down at their unconscious leader. A few seconds later, they brought their fearful gazes to Soga.

"What happened?" one of them asked, "Who did this to him?"

Soga sat down and began grooming his paw.

"Beats me," Soga shrugged, "But the important thing right now is to bring him back to the rest of your pack so a doctor can have a look at him."

The wild dogs nodded to each other, lifted their injured leader onto their backs, and began to walk towards the resting ground of their pack, before turning back to Soga.

"What about you?" asked the one supporting Potevu's left side, "Aren't you coming?"

Soga shook his head.

"Nah, I've stayed here too long as it is," Soga stated, scratching his neck with his hind leg, "I'd best leave before I become a burden. Besides, I've got work to do. Be sure to tell my brother that I've left to pursue Edaha. Once he wakes up, that is…..and if you happen to see his mate, tell her I'm very, very sorry for troubling her. I think she'll know what I'm talking about."

The three wild dogs stared at Soga strangely, before nodding and continuing towards their resting ground. When they had vanished from sight, Soga smiled bitterly to himself and walked away, waving his tail back and forth as he did so.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting my time here to end like that," Soga breathed quietly, slowly coming to a stop before smiling with a shrug, "Still, I'd say it went fairly well, given the circumstances….But I get the feeling family reunions are going to be a bit more awkward, from now on…Hmm….So this makes about fifteen relatives who have a reason to hate me…..I'll try to keep a low profile, maybe just stay by the carcasses well everyone else make small-talk…..Or just get them all in one place and have a mini-recreation of the destruction of Mamlaka. If nothing else, it'd be entertaining."

Soga chuckled quietly to himself and continued onward, whistling as he travelled. Hidden by the clouds, a large swarm of bats followed the wild dog, just as they had always done. He was their master, after all. There was no way that they would make themselves anything but available for his use. Soga appreciated their loyalty. It gave him an idea of what life as Jasisi Sheikh would be like. He dreamed of the day that he'd be strong enough to challenge Subiani for his throne, and all would come to know him as king. But for now, he was merely king to his bats. And as far as Soga was concerned, they were the best subjects he could have ever asked for.

xXx

Night had fallen, providing Soga with a reasonable excuse to start a fire. Not that he needed a reasonable excuse, of course. He usually just made one out of boredom.

However, crafting a fire on this night prove to be significantly less enjoyable than what Soga was used to. The only sticks he could find for kindling were old and damp, restricting the wild dog from creating a spark as fast as he would have liked to. And even when sparks did appear, they were extinguished by the breeze before they had a chance to fall to the pile of sticks below. It did not help that the only safe place to start a fire in his grassy surrounding was atop a pile of dirt, which never allowed flames enough clean air to grow. Soga's patience was begging to wear thin, until a large spark shot from tips of his kindling and landed on the stick-pile, giving birth to a small flame. Soga smiled and let out a heavy sigh, wiping his brow as he stared down at the tiny fire, which flickered before him.

"Well, then," Soga stated in satisfaction, "Not the handsomest flame I've laid eyes upon, but it's still deserving of a chance to prove itself."

Just then, a cold wind blew, extinguishing Soga's fire. The wild dog blinked a few times, before groaning in frustration and dropping himself flat on the ground.

"Useless twigs," Soga grumbled, glaring at the pile of charred sticks that had previously hosted his fire, "Not dry enough to cause a proper spark, and too thin to support one. This would be a lot easier if there were some stronger sticks around here….Or some of my powder…But I won't find any of that, in a place like this."

Soga let out a heavy sigh and lowered his head to the ground, only for his chin to be met with a protruding object. The wild dog quickly raised his head and turned his attention to the space between his paws, finding a small stone sticking out of the ground. Soga cocked his head and picked up the stone in his paw, examining it careful. It was a grey stone, not unlike the kinds he had come across millions of times before. Soga was about to throw it away, before noticing that the bottom of it was flat. His gaze soon shifted from the stone to the pile of sticks, then back again.

"Hm…" Soga said thoughtfully, "Maybe…."

Soga held the flat side of the stone above his firewood and scratched at it repeatedly with his claws. Within moments, a group of sparks sprang from the stone and fell to the pile of sticks, igniting it upon contact. Soga smiled and held stone in front of his face, examining it with great intrigue.

"Interesting little stone," Soga noted, "I wonder if it is of the same genus as brimstone…And while we're on that subject, do stones even have genera? Doesn't matter, I suppose. Whatever kind of rock this is, it got the job done."

Soga placed the gray stone at his side and turned his attention to the bright flame that sat upon a mound a sticks and dirt. Another cold wind blew, but the fire merely waved through it, remaining intact.

"Much better," Soga nodded with a yawn, getting up to stretch his limbs, before falling on his back with a smile of contentment.

Soga narrowed his eyes as he stared at the stars above him, reaching a paw upward to trace an invisible line to connect a few of the constellations. When he had finished, he brought his paw back to his side with a heavy sigh.

"Doesn't seem to be anything new up there," Soga breathed to himself, quickly allowing himself a laugh at his own statement, "Although, I don't imagine I'd notice any new additions. Stars have a habit of blending together."

Soga spent a few more minutes gazing at the stars, before letting out a loud yawn and smacking his lips together, his eyelids suddenly feeling heavy.

"Hmm…I suppose I should get some sleep," Soga nodded to himself, "I've missed a few nights, after all."

Soga let out another yawn and turned toward the fire he had created. As expected, it was still very much alive, but not violent in its movements. The wild dog smiled and lifted himself up to sit in front of the flame.

"Well, I'd love to let you stay the night," Soga told the fire, "But I can't have someone as dangerous as you around while I'm sleeping. No telling what kind of trouble you'd cause if I left you unsupervised. So, I bid you adieu."

Soga picked up a pawful of dirt and was about to throw it on the fire, before hearing from behind him call his name.

"Lord Soga!" the voiced exclaimed, "Thank the gods I've found you!"

Soga dropped the dirt at his side and turned around to see a young yellow-winged bat flying towards him in a panic. Instantly, the wild dog recognized the bat to be one of his informants. And after hearing the urgent tone of its voice, Soga drooped his ears. The wild dog had a bad feeling that he was about to receive a very unfavorable report.

"Dege," Soga addressed the bat as it landed in front of him and bowed, "What news do you bring?"

Dege's entire form began to quake as he lifted his eyes to meet his master's.

"I'm afraid it's not pleasant…" Dege began nervously, "No, no….not pleasant in the least…its about those assassins you stationed to ambush those Mamlaka troops in the Gray Lands….They fought their hardest, they really did….But they couldn't how out for long. The enemy was far too powerful…They never…never stood a chance!"

Soga's eyes widened with shock as Dege buried his face in his wings and rocked back and forth.

"They….They failed?" Soga asked in complete disbelief, "But….that's impossible! The army I chose for the job was known for its using the element of surpise to their advantage. And even if they failed in doing that, there's no excuse for their failure! They had those missionaries outnumbered three to one, at least! Even if our side suffered more casualties, the enemy should have been wiped out!...How the hell did this happen? I want a full explanation!"

Dege continued to cower behind his wings, shaking even more than before.

"NOW, DEGE!" Soga demanded.

The yellow-winged bat jumped back in surprise and held his heaving chest for a few moments, before speaking.

"It….it was horrible, my Lord," Dege breathed quietly, the mere memory of the event filling him with terror, "I…I mean, at first, things were all going according to plan. Our assassins managed to get the jump on them, and were mowing them down at an alarming rate…The whole battle ended with our side suffering no more than a few scratches, here or there. Nothing fatal…"

Soga stared down at his servant and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought you said our assassins had lost the battle," Soga stated though his teeth, clearly become irritated.

Dege shook his head.

"Oh no, my lord. They defeated the last of the Mamlakians, of that I assure you," Dege answered, before staring at the ground and biting his lip so hard that a small drop of blood fell to the grass, "But they lost something much more important than the war…..they lost their lives."

Soga blinked a few times, before glaring down at the yellow-winged bat.

"Again, you speak in contradictions!" Soga barked, digging his claws into the ground, "You said that no assassin suffered any fatal injuries, and now you're telling me they all died? Well, which on is it?"

Dege paused for a moment and took a deep breath, keeping his eyes averted from his master's and bowing apologetically.

"Please forgive me, my lord," Dege pleaded, "Just thinking of this whole situation vexes me. But I've simply been conveying the truth. Everything I've told you tonight, I've witnessed with my own eyes. I can explain."

"You'd better," Soga growled, pulling his claws out of the ground, "I'm beginning to lose my patience."

Dege gulped, knowing that when a creature made his master lost his patience, his master would make said creature lose their limbs.

"….After finally having defeated Mamlaka once and for all, the assassins decided to celebrate," Dege began, swallowing slowly before continuing, "….They weren't expecting to be ambushed, themselves."

Soga's eyes widened Dege's explanation suddenly made sense. However, it now raised many more questions than before.

"Ambushed?" Soga asked her servant, cocking his head in confusion, "By who? Allies of Mamlaka?"

"I'm…not quite sure," Dege admitted quietly.

Soga shook his head and paced back and forth, before sitting himself down in front of Dege.

"What manner of creatures were they?" Soga questioned his servant demandingly, "Who was leading them? How large of an army did he command? "

Dege looked downward, staring at his clawed feet as he answered his master's questions.

"….Hyena," Dege answered slowly, "The leader was a hyena…..as for his troops….well, you see….the thing is…."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Soga boomed, causing Dege to fall backward.

The yellow-winged bat gradually regained his footing and stared up at his master fearfully.

"He…he had none," Dege eventually managed to answer.

Soga froze for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Must have heard that incorrectly," Soga stated dismissively, "How many creatures did he have at his disposal?"

"…..None," Dege reiterated nervously, "He was alone."

Soga's eyes grew so wide that they seemed as if they were going to shoot out of his skull.

"You mean to tell me," Soga began, narrowing his eyes, "That sixteen of our highly-trained assassins were murdered by one hyena?"

"'Slaughtered''s more like it!" Dege respond, a shiver going down his spine, "The guy didn't even break a sweat! Just charged right in and tore right through them! By the time it was over…..he was standing over their corpses, covered in blood…none of which was his own…"

Soga stood completely still and blinked in surprise, before pacing back and forth with a snarling to himself, his eyes closed in meditation. A few seconds later, he came to a sudden stop and again addressed his informant.

"What'd he look like?" Soga demanded quietly, "Think, Dege. Did he have any distinguishing characteristics? Maybe a birthmark, or a scar? Anything at all."

Dege placed a talon to his chin in thought, as he spoke.

"Well, he was a spotted hyena," Dege explained up, "A large one, at that. His mane was thin and tidy, too. Oh, and he had a black stripe going up his chin. I could tell see that, even with that skull over his face. And he…"

"Hold it!" Soga stopped his servant, holding a paw in front of his mouth, "He had a skull over his face?"

Dege nodded slowly. Soga's eyes over.

"Yeah, I think it was the skull of another hyena," Dege continued, "I mean, it must have been, to have fit over his face with no trouble."

Muscles tensed, Soga bared his fangs and extended his claws, leaving marks in the ground as he did so.

"Kalab," Soga snarled quietly.

Dege stared up at his master and cocked his head.

"'Kalab?'" the yellow-winged bat asked in confusion, "Is that the name of this assailant?"

"I know of only a few creatures capable of this," Soga nodded, releasing a few angry breaths, "And your description is too matching to be a mere coincidence…it's him, no doubt about it…Damn it! I've got too many plans in motion to have to worry about him returning...How could this even have happened?...He wasn't supposed to return! He wasn't even supposed to survive!"

"My lord?" Dege asked with a raised eyebrow, indicating curiosity, "Do you know this 'Kalab'?"

Soga's breath slowed as he glanced at his servant, considering whether or not to give a truthful answer. After taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"Indeed I do," Soga said quietly, trying to keep a calm tone, "Well, I did...not personally, but it was hard not to know of him. He was the 'perfect assassin'. At least, he was trained to be….You remember my uncle Gero, of course."

"The crippled war veteran," Dege nodded, "Conquered Jent for the Bloody Shadows."

"Hardly," Soga snorted, scratching his neck, "He seized Jent for himself, if anything. Not that he left too much to be seized. He massacred the entire nation, leaving no survivors….except for one."

"The king?" Dege guessed.

Soga shook his head.

"It was no one of consequence," Soga continued, "Not at the time, anyway. Just a hyena cub who didn't even have a name. He had managed to avoid detection during the war by hiding in a cave. He wasn't discovered until a few days later, when a few of Gero's soldiers were scanning the land for resources. Uncertain of what to do with the cub, they brought him before Gero…."

Soga halted his explanation, his lip curling as he stared at the ground.

"…W..What did Gero do to him?" Dege piped up, a bit nervously.

Soga brought his eyes back to his informant, smiling slightly.

"After looking him over a few times," Soga explained, "Gero decided to give the cub a choice between a life of freedom, and a life of slavery. The cub chose slavery."

Dege twitched his ears in surprise.

"Wh…What?" Dege asked, scratching his head in confusion, "Why would he choose slavery over freedom?"

"Who knows?" Soga answered with a shrug, "But the cub's choice turned out to impress Gero so much that he made it his apprentice, right then and there. From that day forward, Gero educated the cub in the art of war, a subject he had quite the passion for…Learning was not made facile for the cub. My uncle was always known for running a laborious program for his troops, but since the cub would one day inherit his position, he made its training exceptionally grueling. An army is only as strong as the one who commands it, after all."

Soga closed his eyes and pointed his muzzle downward, before speaking again.

"He beat the cub." Soga breathed, his tone emotionless, "Poisoned it. Starved it. Insulted it. Basically tortured it in any way he could, all before forcing it to train well beyond the point of exhaustion. If the cub did not meet Gero's expectations, he was punished. If he did meet Gero's expectations, Gero would raise them the next day. The cub took to his training well, eventually reaching the point where he'd refuse what little food and water Gero had provided for him simply to push his limits even more. Within a mere month, it grew to embody everything Gero wanted in a soldier, and thus earning the cub its name; Fahari. However, Fahari needed to be more than the perfect soldier; he needed to be the perfect general. So, he continued his training under Gero…at least, until the Jasisi Sheikh learned what had been taking, and summoned them both to the homeland."

"Subiani was not pleased that Gero was training an apprentice?" Dege asked, cocking his head.

"Not at first," Soga shook his head, before smiling slightly, "I suppose his anger was justified. Someone in line for the throne deciding to take time out his day to a cub to be an unstoppable killer can come across as a bit suspicious, when you think about it," Soga's smile faded as he continued, "When they arrived in the Bloody Shadows, Subiani had them brought to his chamber for questioning, but did not allow Gero to speak. Every question he asked was directed at Fahari, as if the piece of information he wanted could only be known by the cub. He spent hours probing Fahari's mind, eventually realizing that the cub would grow up to be a heartless murderer with an unquenchable thirst for blood. It was clear what needed to be done; Fahari would need to stay in the Bloody Shadows, and continue his training."

Dege's ears shot upward as he stared at Soga in complete bewilderment.

"It was a good idea at the time," Soga shrugged, "Keeping Gero and Fahari within the Bloody Shadows would allow Subiani to keep them under constant surveillance, and isolate them from anyone outside the homeland. They would be completely surrounded servants of the Jasisi Sheikh, just in case Subiani's remaining suspicions of their intent were ever confirmed. Besides, Subiani was not about to pass up the opportunity of having the perfect soldier in his employ. It would have been a bad business move. And with the looming threat of war between the Bloody Shadows and Mamlaka, Subiani wanted someone who could one day lead his army to a swift and decisive victory. He saw such a potential in Fahari," Soga paused for a moment, before continuing, "At least, that's what I've heard. I wasn't even born, when all this occurred….But I came into this world in time to see the results." Fahari matured into a proficient mercenary, far more skilled than any other assassin in recorded history, soon living up to his name as the pride of the Bloody Shadows. Every job he was given, he completed with great enthusiasm….sometimes too much. Nobody would dare to get in his way, and they were smart not to. His expertise was undeniable, his ability unrivalled...It was only after Fahari himself realized it that all the trouble started."

Dege cocked his head in confusion.

"Realized what, my lord?" Dege queried.

"His own ability," Soga answered, "You see, once he discovered the extent of his power, he began to wonder why he was taking orders from anyone. One night, he entered the Jasisi Sheikh's chamber while Subiani was meeting with his generals and demanded that he be given the right to choose lead his own missions. As Subiani was considering Fahari's request, Gero spoke up, telling Subiani that Fahari was not yet a general, and thus not ready to make such choices. Outraged, Fahari challenged his master for his position. Gero, being the proud warlord he was, accepted the challenge." Soga smiled slightly as he looked down at his servant, "I'm sure you've wondered how Gero came to lose the use of his limbs."

Dege's eyes widened with surprise.

"I…I always assumed it happened during some war," Dege stated quietly, "You mean to say his own apprentice crippled him?"

"Fahari bit the paw that fed him," Soga nodded, "And for it, was thereafter known as General Kalab. I believe it was about that time that he started wearing the skull, but I never learned its significance, or who it came from, in the first place. But the skull quickly became a part of his identity, and he was never seen without it again."

Dege nodded slowly.

"I see," the bat muttered quietly, "If that is the case, then the assailant I saw may have very well been this 'Kalab'….But why would a general of the Bloody Shadows attack his own citizens?"

Soga took a heavy breath, before speaking,

"Kalab was obsessed with being the most powerful creature in the world," Soga explained, "He'd accept any excuse to challenge another. If they refused his challenge, he'd killed them for being, as he put it, 'Disgraceful cowards, not worthy of the right to live'. It was like training, for him. He was only interested in fighting the strongest opponents he could find, so that he could prove his superiority above all others. He even adopted the title of 'Lord and Master of Nature', seeing himself as the judge of whether or not someone should be allowed to live in this world...He did not differentiate between enemy and ally. If someone was in his way, he'd kill them…He quickly became too dangerous to be around, and many creatures became fearful within their own homes. Something needed to be done, for all our sakes." Soga lowered his head and curled his lip back a bit as he continued, "My mother, despite her pregnancy, volunteered to meet with Subiani, and request of him that Kalab be exiled. Everyone just stepped aside and let her…Cowards…they didn't care if she was pregnant, so long as they didn't have to face Subiani, themselves. I would have taken her place, but I was still a month too young to enter the Royal Chamber, and circumstances forced Subiani to place guards at the front to enforce such laws. The best I could do was accompany her, and ensure that she made the trip safetly…"

Soga paused his story and walked over to the fire he had created, circling around it a few times. He then sat down behind it, his eyes glowing as he stared into the flames.

"We brought our case to Subiani," Soga continued, a growl rising in his voice, "My mother pleaded with him to have Kalab removed, but Subiani would hear none of it. He told her that he appreciated her concern, but Kalab was of too much importance to the nation to be sent away...My mother demanded to know what made Kalab any more important than any other creature within the Bloody Shadows, and argued that if anything, Kalab should have been considered lesser for his disgusting cruelty towards his own kin….She even went as far as to question Subiani's rule, denouncing him for putting his own interest before his nation….Subiani was livid with her accusation…guess he didn't like hearing the truth…Jumped right off his throne and struck her. He was about to hit her again, until I got between them….I stared right into his scarlet eyes and asked him why he would allow his own subjects to be killed…The bastard just glared down at me and said, 'If they are foolish enough to not be careful around Kalab, they deserve to die. I'd expect you of all wild dogs to understand that.'…I was speechless…My mother lead me out of the chamber, and we returned to our den…We had gotten nowhere with Subiani…We could not make him realize just how dangerous Kalab had become….Subiani was soon punished for his blindness….Our whole family was…"

Soga turned away, pawing at the ground as a tear escaped his eye. Dege lowered his ears, surprised to see his master behave so strangely.

"…My lord?" Dege spoke up, clearing his throat a bit awkwardly.

Soga slowly brought his gaze to the yellow-winged bat.

"Kalab killed my mother," Soga breathed, his tone shaking.

Dege's eyes slowly widened. Soga turned to the flame again, before speaking.

"I don't know how, but he found out that she'd been aspiring for his exile," Soga explained quietly, "I…I had gone out hunting that night to give her privacy while she was giving birth to her new litter…I thought she'd be okay, since she had a shaman with her to oversee the delivery…When I returned home, Kalab was standing over my mother's lifeless body, dipping the hands of the dead shaman in her blood to cover his tracks….He killed them all. My mother, the shaman….even the newborn cubs…It didn't take long for him to notice that I'd entered the den...I don't know why, but he chose to let me live….He just walked right by me with a casual smile. Shock prevented me from reacting. I could only sit there staring at what was once my mother, knowing that she was gone forever…I was old enough to survive without her….but still…." Soga swallowed as cold air shot out of his nostrils, "It wasn't long before everyone learned of my mother's murder…Kalab's extra care paid off for him….Everyone believed that the shaman killed her, and then committed suicide…well, almost everyone….Subiani knew better…I was called into his chamber the next morning. He told me that he knew the shaman had not been the one responsible for my mother's death, and asked me who was….I told him the truth….looked him right in the eye and said, 'You are'."

Dege gave a look of complete bewilderment.

"You…you blamed Subiani?" Dege asked in disbelief.

"Still do," Soga nodded, curling his lip back as he stared down at the flame before him, "Kalab's nature was comparable to that of the flame. He destroyed anything it his path, regardless of who they were. It was how he was raised. It was just who he was….Subiani knew that, and did nothing. He could have ended the genocide of his subjects at any point, but chose not to. He selfishly allowed the suffering to continue, just so that he could have his 'perfect assassin'. Kalab was merely the flame that Subiani permitted to expand into an inferno…..I hate them both more than you could ever know…But I can at least understand that Kalab lived up to his expections. Subiani did not. A ruler is supposed to put the safety and prosperity of his kingdom above all else. But Subiani's only interest was strengthening the military of his already unparalleled nation…and because of it, I lost my mother, as well as my baby brothers and sisters….."

Dege nodded in concurrence. He may not have completely agreed with his master's logic, but his was not about to make his opinion vocal.

"I see…" Dege stated carefully, "But…what happened to Kalab? Did Subiani every find out the truth?"

"Yes," Soga answered, staring at the back of his paw, "After I informed Subiani of exactly how he was responsible for the homicide of a family member. Subiani was shocked, for whatever reason. Finally came to his senses, as if he had any, and decided that Kalab had become too unstable to keep around. He considered exile like my mother had suggested, but knew that Kalab would not go quietly. He considered the death-sentence, but knew that Kalab would not_come_quietly. Subiani understood that any attempts made against Kalab would result in casualties, and he did not want any more lives wasted. So, he devised a plan to get rid of Kalab forever; he ordered Kalab to seek out and assassinate Kronos."

Dege's eyes widened with surprise.

"Now him I've heard of," Dege stated quietly, almost fearfully.

"Subiani knew that Kalab's ego would not permit him to refuse such a challenge," Soga continued, "Kalab immediately left in search of Kronos, and we never heard from him again….we all thought he'd been killed….never expected him to show up again."

"It is quite miraculous that he survived," Dege nodded, "….You don't think that maybe he…carried out his mission successfully?"

Soga stared at Dege with narrowed eyes.

"An entire army of our best assassins couldn't even dream of bringing down Kronos," Soga stated slowly, "Approaching him for any reason is like a plea to be mutilated beyond your wildest nightmares. The guy's a living death-sentence….But then again…..Kalab wouldn't just give up and return home without his bounty….No….Something's going on, here….."

Dege cleared his throat.

"So…what do you propose we do, my lord?" Dege asked.

Soga dragged his paw along the ground in thought.

"….We have to inform the homeland," Soga told his informant, "I want you to go to the Bloody Shadows and let everyone know that Kalab is still alive, and may return. Make sure that it's made public knowledge. Understood?"

Dege nodded and gave a salute, before turning around to fly off. He then thought for a moment and turned back to face his master.

"..My…My lord, if I may offer a bit of advice," Dege said quietly, but still showing urgency in his tone.

Soga stared at his servant for a moment, a bit surprised.

"You may," Soga eventually nodded.

Dege started twiddling his talons nervously, before speaking again.

"It….seems to me that Subiani did come to realize his mistake," Dege breathed, "I'm sorry you had to lose your mother for that to happen, but….He attempted to set things right in the end, and history has not repeated itself. In the sixteen years I've been alive, Subiani has been a very fair and compassionate ruler….And from what you've told me before, it was not all that long ago that he was like you are now…"

Soga shot his informant a glare, causing the yellow-winged bat to freeze in place.

"Don't you ever compare me to that bastard again," Soga said coldly, waving his paw over the flame, "I'm nothing like him."

Dege gulped and nodded slowly.

"I…I'm sorry, my lord," Dege stated nervously, "It…won't happen again."

With that, Dege turned around and flew away as fast as his wings could carry him. Soga watched the bat disappear into the night, before staring down at the fire he'd created.

"Kalab…." Soga snarled quietly, smiling as he stared into the flames, "I'm actually glad you're still alive….I was just a cub when you murdered my mother. I had no chance of exacting revenge….But I'm not a cub, anymore…It doesn't matter what was in your nature, I won't let you get away with it….My mother will be avenged. Both you and Subiani will suffer greatly for the innocents you've slaughtered…."

Soga placed a paw to his chin and closed his eyes, his mind racing with plans of vengeance. He knew that neither Subiani nor Kalab would be an easy kill. In fact, he knew it would be impossible to bring them down on his own. But none of that mattered to Soga. He was intent on ending their lives as slowly and painfully as possible. He just needed to figure out exactly how to go about it.

"Let's see…." Soga breathed thoughtfully, "I'll utilize the Vivuli to my advantage…perhaps they can grant me an opening to strike…..No….I doubt even they could hold out long against Kalab, or Subiani, for that matter….They're not ready, yet…And neither am I, for that matter….My immunity's high, but not perfect….I can wait for my training to be complete before going after Subiani, but I won't have much of a chance against Kalab if I run into him….And if he hears about how I torched Mamlaka, he'll definitely seek me out…the Mamlaka job was originally meant for him, after all…and he'll seek a way to prove that it should have remained that way…No, I can't risk running into him…Not alone….But who'd be able to help me take him down if he did show up? The Vivuli's busy cutting down Subiani's forces, and I don't know anyone else who could…"

A smirk slowly crept upon Soga's face.

"Actually," Soga snickered to himself, waving his paw over the flame, "I could be the one who seeks out Kalab. The solution's simple. He may be the greatest assassin the Bloody Shadows ever produced, but even he wouldn't be able to survive being set ablaze….But then again….that would be too merciful of me….I want him to face agony far beyond being burned alive…."

Soga placed his paw to his chin once more and stared up at the sky in contemplation. His eyes widened as they met with two bright blue stars that seemed to stare right back at him. Soga's smirk returned as he nodded slowly, having reached his conclusion.

"Perhaps I'll seek out Edaha, after all."


	6. Hope For Hyenas

_I won't make excuses for myself. I am very sorry that I've been away for so long. And to whoever voted the "Hell no, never come back option" on that poll I had…sorry to disappoint you. This chapter takes place the morning after the last. Edaha has been educating Kivuli about the world in which he lives, Soga's hoping to find Edaha, and Kalab, a threat long thought gone, has been found to be very much alive…really, I'd recommend just starting over and treating this like a new story, it's been so long. If you have any questions about the story or are unclear of something, feel free to pm me and I'll respond. Individual grammatical and spelling mistakes need not be pointed out in a review, merely save me some embarrassment and let me know by private message. All characters are mine and not to be used without my permission, views of characters to not necessarily reflect my own, yadda yadda yadda. Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy!(good to be back…also, new poll in my profile). _

Hope for Hyenas

The sun peaked over the horizon, blanketing the lush plain in a dim, yet beautiful light. Kivuli's eyelids slowly lifted, allowing the cub to properly greet the morning. The black cub blinked a few times and let out an inaudible yawn as he attempted to get up on his paws. The act proved difficult, however, as Kivuli found himself still wrapped in Edaha's front legs, the young hyena breathing peacefully in his sleep. Kivuli let out another yawn as he wriggled out of his brother's grasp, careful not to disturb Edaha's slumber. The black cub tiredly made his way over to the boulder that sat by the river, his paws becoming wet with dew from the morning grass in the process. When he felt he was close enough to the large rock, Kivuli broke off into a run and pounced at it, clinging on to it was hard as he could while pulling himself up. While the moisture of his paws was certainly of no help to the cub as he attempted to ascend the boulder, he did manage to lift himself onto its flat crown. Smiling with satisfaction, Kivuli raised his muzzle to the sky, allowing the sweetness of the air to enter his nostrils. He could see a flock of birds flying overhead, cooing happily. Kivuli's eyes followed the birds, examining them carefully in the hopes of identifying their species. The birds flew by too quickly for him to be sure, but Kivuli concluded that they may have been some sort of dove, as their bland appearance and soft cry matched the description Edaha had once given him.

Kivuli could not help but to wear a blissful smile. For years the only world he had ever known was a small pit within the Grave of Damned Souls. The only meals he had ever eaten consisted of either rancid flesh or the occasional stray insect. The sun only existed for him when at its zenith, and even then provided him with nothing but blistering heat. But things had changed for him, now. Kivuli could see the world as a bright, beautiful place with seemingly no end. His nourishment consisted of only the freshest of meat and the cleanest of water. He could see the sun throughout the day as its changing position in the sky allowed the beauty of the land to be viewed in many different shades of light. What truly delighted Kivuli was that the land he was overlooking at that moment, expansive as it was, was only a miniscule part of the world. The black cub knew that there were new wonders to behold past every imaginable horizon. He wanted to see them all. He wanted to know all that he could about the world in which he now lived. And thanks to Edaha, he was well on his way.

The black cub turned away from the river and smiled lovingly down at his brother, knowing that everything bit of happiness he had ever had in his life was thanks to Edaha. The new world may have held many wonders for Kivuli, but the cub knew deep down that he would never encounter anything as truly magnificent as his brother. Looking upon Edaha made Kivuli feel as though his dream of seeing everything the world had to offer had already been accomplished. For to Kivuli, Edaha meant the world.

As if sensing that he was being watched, Edaha shook himself from his sleep and sat upright, smacking his lips. Tiredly, the young hyena brought himself over to the river and began lapping up its cold water, making no indication of having noticed his brother on the boulder. Kivuli stood up excitedly and opened his mouth to greet his brother, only for a mischievous smile to grace his muzzle as he thought of a better idea. The black cub crouched low and quickly snickered to himself as he slowly crept over to the edge of the boulder. Once he found himself to be in prime position, Kivuli pushed off the large rock with his hind legs, launching himself at his brother. In a matter of seconds, Edaha lifted his head from the river, turned around, caught his brother by the scruff of the neck, and gently placed him on the ground.

"Good morning, Kivuli," Edaha nodded to his brother with a smile.

Kivuli stared up at his brother in complete surprise.

"Good…morning, Edaha," Kivuli smiled back, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Heh…That obvious, huh?"

"It was a good attempt," Edaha chuckled, patting his brother on the head, "Especially for a hyena your age. I must compliment you on staying low, taking it slowly, and being smart enough to actually push off the boulder rather than simply jumping from it."

Kivuli's jaw dropped.

"How could you see all that?" the black cub demanded, "Your back was turned!"

Edaha merely smiled and pointed to the river with his paw. Kivuli cocked his head in confusion and walked over to the river, blinking with surprise when he saw the wavy reflection of the boulder he had jumped from in the slowly flowing waters.

"…Oh."

Edaha sat down next to his brother, laughing quietly.

"You'll get better with practice," Edaha assured his brother, "You show great potential, already. You'll make a fine hunting partner when you're older."

Kivuli looked up at Edaha with a surprised smile.

"You really think so?" Kivuli asked.

"I know so," Edaha replied with a smile, "…Speaking of which, I'd better get us some breakfast while the sun's still low. Antelope alright?"

"Yeah!" Kivuli cheered, receiving a look of amusement from his brother.

Edaha picked up Kivuli in his mouth and climbed up the boulder, placing his brother carefully on its flat surface.

"Stay up there until I get back," Edaha instructed his brother as he sniffed the air, "I don't smell any nearby predators, but you can never be too careful. If you see anything that looks dangerous, flatten yourself against the boulder and try to blend in. I won't be long."

Kivuli gave a nod of understanding as his brother ran off, before letting out a content sigh and staring off across the river. Even after days of being in the same spot, by the same boulder, near the same river, the beauty of the area had not faded for Kivuli. Still, he was eager to leave so that he and Edaha could begin their journey. Edaha had told Kivuli that they would leave as soon as the black cub's wounds had completely sealed. Thus, every morning after breakfast, Edaha would examine his brother carefully to see if he was finally in good enough condition to make the long journey. Thus far, Kivuli had not been. However, with each passing day Edaha ensured his brother that the wounds were much closer to being completely sealed than the day before. Kivuli smiled to himself, knowing that it would not be much longer. For all he knew, his wounds could have already been sealed for good. He tried not to get his hopes up, but it proved difficult when the thought of reuniting with his mother, the first creature to truly love him, filled his mind, leaving him unable to focus on anything else.

"We're coming, Mother," Kivuli whispered, "Wherever you are, we'll find you. We'll be together again, as a family."

Kivuli continued to stare across the river, his eyes widening when he saw something strange in the distance. It was a large mixture of black and white that constantly switched from looking like a singular animal to looking like a group of them. The black cub rubbed his eyes to be sure that he was not seeing things. When he looked again, the mixture was still there, only now it was larger. It took Kivuli a few moments to realize that whatever it was, it was getting closer. Soon enough, it was close enough to distinguish as multiple black-and-white creatures of the same species. Each of them had four legs that were all hoofed at the end. Their faces were long, as were their ears. Their manes stood straight up, black-and-white to match their coats. As they moved toward the river, their heads bobbed as if they were continuously nodding. Kivuli watched in amazement, having never seen anything like these creatures.

"See something?" came a voice from below the black cub.

Kivuli looked down to see Edaha smiling up at him casually, a freshly killed antelope laying at his side.

"Those things across the river," Kivuli answered, pointing forward, "What are they?"

Edaha brought his gaze to the other side of the river just in time to see the black-and-white creatures dip their faces into the water. He then looked back at Kivuli with a smile.

"You tell me," Edaha challenged, "See how much you've learned."

Kivuli looked from the strange creatures to his brother, and then back to the strange creatures.

"Let's see…" Kivuli said thoughtfully, placing a paw to his chin, "Black stripes….white stripes…hooves….Oh, I know this one! They're zebras, right?"

"Very good!" Edaha applauded, before dragging the dead antelope behind the boulder, "And now that they're here, it's probably best that we stay hidden as we eat this. They clearly don't our presence here too much, but if they see us commit the act of tearing into a carcass, it might upset them. I'd much rather let them drink in peace."

Kivuli nodded and climbed down the boulder, positioning himself next to his brother and appraising the dead antelope. Its coat was dull and its limbs frail, giving Kivuli the impression that had Edaha not killed it, it would have been moving toward the end of its life, anyway. The black cub still did not completely understand why the world had made it so that certain creatures could only live by devouring others, but he took solace in the fact that his brother only picked off creatures that we old or injured. It also meant little risk for Edaha, so Kivuli could rest assured that his brother would always return from his hunts safely. Kivuli resolved that he would use the same method when he was old enough to hunt.

The two brothers sank their teeth into the carcass, carefully swallowing every bit that they tore from it. Edaha seemed content feasting on the antelope's abdomen, while Kivuli would move around the carcass constantly, tearing a bit from it each time in the hopes that he could find its most delicious section. When Kivuli came to its neck and found it already bleeding, he cocked his head and sat down, becoming suddenly curious. Edaha looked up from the carcass and smiled at his brother.

"Can't go a meal without you getting that thoughtful look," Edaha joked, "What's on your mind?"

"Every time you bring a carcass, it's always bleeding from the neck," Kivuli answered, leaning closer to the antelope's collar, "And it's always through a bite-mark. Is that how you kill them? By biting their neck?"

Edaha stepped over the carcass and placed himself opposite Kivuli, the dead antelope between them.

"It's…one way," Edaha stated slowly as he placed a paw on the antelope's bleeding neck, "Though admittedly not common among our kind. Most hyenas tend to go for the stomach or a leg, trusting that they'll be able to hand on and slow their prey down enough for the rest of their pack to be able to come to their assistance. But when they're alone, such a strategy becomes ten times more difficult and dangerous. They have to hang on, sometimes for hours, and rely on the prey's increasing blood-loss to take the fight out of it."

"They hang on for hours?" Kivuli asked, his tone a mixture of confusion and surprise, "Doesn't the prey try to shake them off?"

"Indeed they do," Edaha responded with a small smile, "No matter what the conditions, a hunted animal will do in anything in their power to escape with their life. But hyenas are gifted with a bite so powerful that it has been known to leave animals crippled. For us, latching onto prey is easy. It's rare that you'll ever hear of creatures escaping a hyena's jaws on their own."

Kivuli cringed and turned away, remembering the great pain he suffered every time his father chose to use his fangs during his nightly visits. He had no doubt as to the validity of his brother's statement. When he looked back up at his brother, Kivuli found Edaha wearing a serious expression.

"You must never go for the neck, Kivuli, unless you are absolutely sure that you can manage it properly," Edaha warned, bringing his eyes up from the carcass to meet his brother's, "Latching on to the front of prey puts you in a great deal of danger. The prey will attempt to get on top of you and kick you with their legs, and should you let go, they will have no second thoughts about trampling you. But if, and only if, you're experienced enough to achieve perfect timing and positioning, the benefits of going for the neck will far outweigh the risks. Through the neck, you'll be able to feel your prey's pulse and vital signs so that when it goes down, you'll know whether or not it is merely feigning death in an attempt to get away. Rather than through a loss of blood, the prey will die of a shortage of breath, just as it would had it naturally reached the end of its life. It is a much fairer and more dignifying death, allowing the prey to go out as painlessly as possible."

Kivuli stared up at his brother in awe and nodded slowly, taking in everything that Edaha had said. Edaha allowed himself a small smile and returned to tearing into the carcass, Kivuli soon doing the same. When the two brothers had eaten to the point of being full, they stepped away from what remained of the antelope and lied down next to each other in the sun, letting out a sigh of contentment in unison.

"…Brother?" Kivuli suddenly piped up, turning his head to the young hyena.

"Hmm?" Edaha smiled down at his brother.

Kivuli looked away for a moment, digging a claw into the ground and dragging it in a circular motion a few times.

"Do you think we could start looking for Mother today?" Kivuli eventually managed, looking up at his brother hopefully, "My injuries have completely healed by now, I just know it!"

Edaha smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"I seem to recall you saying the same thing yesterday," Edaha replied, "And the day before."

"But this time I'm sure of it!" Kivuli said, jumping to his paws.

"You said that, too," was Edaha's response, "Wounds need time to properly heal, Kivuli. We've only been here a few days."

"Yeah, but it feels like it's been years!" Kivuli groaned.

Edaha sat up straight and let out a heavy sigh as he patted his brother on the back.

"I understand how hard this must be for you," Edaha breathed, "Having the whole world suddenly available to you, and yet still being confined to one area...I suppose it wouldn't be fair if I didn't at least look you over. Alright, let me have a look at you."

Kivuli smiled up at his brother gratefully and sat completely still, allowing Edaha to circle him. The young hyena examined every inch of Kivuli, occasional lifting one of the black cub's limbs to check underneath it. When he was down, Edaha sat down in front of Kivuli, the back of his paw pressed against his own chin. Kivuli leaned forward expectantly.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Edaha frowned.

Kivuli's gaze fell to the ground in disappointment.

"We'll have to leave the carcass behind," Edaha continued, "It'll be too heavy to take with us on our journey."

Kivuli's eyes widened as he looked up at his brother's smiling face.

"You mean we can leave today?" Kivuli asked excitedly.

Edaha nodded. Kivuli he pranced around his brother, cheering with excitement as he brushed against each of Edaha's legs. Finally, he could leave this area to enter many others. He could see all that the world had to offer him. He knew that the journey may be long, but that it would end with him reuniting with his mother. His life was to be filled with numerous new experiences, each of them to be shared with his brother, the greatest creature he had ever known.. Edaha could not help but to laugh at his brother's jubilation.

"-But" Edaha added, causing the black cub to come to a dead-stop, "Only after we get a drink from the river. It will be a long trip, and I don't know for sure when we'll next come upon a body of water."

Kivuli smiled and gave a nod, before running to the river and lapping up water as fast as he could. Edaha smiled slightly and shook his head as he joined his brother at the side of the river. As he looked across the stream of water, he saw that a few of the zebras were still there, keeping their heads level with the stream and opening their lips to catch the cool water. When Kivuli lifted his head from the water to take a breath, he noticed them, too. The black cub stared at one of the zebras in confusion as it spared him a disinterested glance, before returning its attention to the water.

"Wow," Kivuli whispered in a surprised tone, nudging his brother, "They're not scared of us at all!"

Edaha lowered his muzzle to his brother's ear, laughing quietly.

"Why would they be? We've already eaten!"

xXx

Fenyang sat in the middle of the desolate land that had once been his kingdom. The throbbing pain of his burns prevented him from moving, forcing him to endure days of starvation. There was no reason that he should have been alive. Yet there he was, body quaking and eyes surveying his kingdom. The land that he had strived for years to make into a powerful nation that could properly serve the gods could now only serve as a final resting place to the disciples that had perished in the inferno. He looked down at Bellow, whose tail remained wrapped around the paw of his master, even in death. In a matter of hours, Fenyang had lost his kingdom, the Disciples of Usafi, and the only true friend he had ever had. The Mamlaka king brought his head toward the sky and slowly opened his mouth.

"It…It is the will of the gods," Fenyang breathed shakily.

xXx

Edaha watched the sun as he walked forward, Kivuli walking close at his side. They had been walking for at least an hour, and still they had encountered nothing but plains. Occasionally they would come across a tree or a stone, but it was nothing Kivuli had not already seen. Kivuli had been told that the world contained hundreds of different landscapes to behold, yet he had only encountered two. The black cub was becoming a bit impatient, but would not allow his frustrations to get the better of him. Instead, he decided to distract himself by talking to Edaha as they made their way toward the east.

"So, about this Bloody Shadows colony," Kivuli spoke up, "Have you ever been there?"

"No," Edaha stated simply.

"…Then how do you know we're going the right way?" Kivuli asked.

"The colony lies to the east," Edaha explained, pointing his nose toward a blazing orb in the sky, "The sun rises in the east every morning. Being that it is not yet midday, we can still rely on it to point the way."

"And after midday?" Kivuli inquired.

"We walk with the sun at our backs," Edaha replied, smiling down at his brother with a wink, "In the end, it's all the same direction."

The black cub had no idea how that was possible, but trusted that his brother knew what he was talking about. Kivuli waited a few moments before speaking again.

"And Mother's there, right?"

Edaha stopped in his tracks and turned to Kivuli, his expression saddening.

"I sure hope so, Kivuli," Edaha admitted with a sigh, forcing himself to smile when he noticed his brother's dejected countenance, "But even if she isn't, there's bound to be someone there who will know where she is. All it will mean is another journey…We'll find her, Kivuli. I promise."

Kivuli put on a hopeful smile and nodded. Edaha patted his brother's head and lifted him onto his back.

"You've walked enough for a while," Edaha smiled at his brother over from over his shoulder, "You're still a cub. Keep going like this and you'll wear yourself out. I can be tired for the both of us."

Kivuli smiled thankfully and clung to his brother's back as Edaha continued onward. The black cub did not want to admit it, but he was quite exhausted from all of the walking he had done. A combination of being trapped in a pit for most of his life and having to rest off his injuries left him with little stamina for long distances. He knew that such treks would eventually come naturally to him, but for now he needed to rest. Kivuli's eyelids began to droop he was gently rocked back and forth with each of Edaha's passing steps. Eventually his eyes did close, only to open when he felt Edaha's muscles tightening.

"What's up?" Kivuli asked his brother in confusion.

Edaha gave no reply other than lifting Kivuli off of his shoulders and placing him underneath his torso, crouching over the cub protectively. Kivuli opened his mouth to ask his brother what was going on, but flinched in surprise when he heard a series of unfamiliar cackles coming from nearby. The black cub crawled forward and stared in the direction of the noises, only for Edaha to place a paw on his head and push him back underneath him. In those few seconds, Kivuli managed to see it; a fifteen hyenas advancing toward he and Edaha.

"Ooooh, visitors!" one of the hyenas, a large female, cackled as she stepped ahead of the pack, "Always nice to have guests!"

The other hyenas cackled in amusement, being sure to bare their fangs. Edaha pushed Kivuli behind himself and sat down, keeping his eyes locked on the female that stepped forward.

"Am I right in assuming that you are matriarch of this clan?" Edaha addressed the female.

"Not as dense as you look," the female replied, raising a paw to point toward the group of hyenas behind her, "This is my clan. And this…" the matriarch waved her paw, pointing all around her, "Is my land." The female bared her fangs and crouched low, growling warningly. "And it's gonna stay that way!"

Kivuli crouched low to the ground, eyes widened in fear. Edaha let his tail fall on his brother, a gesture to assure the black cub that he would protect him.

"My brother and I are just passing through," Edaha explained the matriarch slowly, "I apologize for the inconvenience, I was not aware that this is private land. If you'd be gracious enough to let us through, we'll be on our way. We won't be here any longer than we need to be. I assure you, I have no intention of taking your land."

"Is that so?" the matriarch laughed wildly, pacing back and forth, "You know, many centuries ago, a group of lions approached our ancestors with 'no intention of taking their land'. They attacked without mercy and drove the clan from their birthplace, taking this land for themselves. Too injured and weak to survive as a unit, a proud, mighty clan had no other option but to break apart and go to the neighboring clans seeking help. Those bastards gave them none, instead choosing to chase them far away. They couldn't even close enough to their own land to look upon it…Well, I spent years collecting this clan, and together we regained the land that was rightfully ours! We avenged our ancestors by slaughtering every lion that stood in our way. We're a proud clan again, and we won't allow ourselves to fall as our ancestors did, especially not to the likes of you." The matriarch crouched low, baring her teeth once more, "We can't take any risks. There's nothing for you, here. If you truly seek a different destination, then you must find a different route. Don't worry, though. I'm sure my clan will be more than happy to escort you back the way you came."

The clan cackled and licked their fangs, advancing forward slowly. Edaha backed up carefully so that he was once again standing over his brother.

_East, _Edaha thought, keeping his eyes on the clan, _It's not much, but it's all I have to go by. We need to continue forward. Going around this land would take too long, and our way could be easily lost. And then there's those neighboring clans she mentioned. If we were to run into them, I doubt they'd treat us with any less hostility. Seems we'll be faced with difficulty no matter what path we take…There are no other options, then._

"Kivuli," Edaha whispered to the black cub, "Before these hyenas arrived, I noticed an empty burrow a few yards back. It's too narrow for an adult hyena to enter through, but you'll fit through it with no problem. I want you to stay in there until I tell you that it's safe to come out. Run for it now, I'll cover your escape."

"What?" Kivuli gasped in surprise.

"Go!" Edaha snapped, pushing Kivuli behind him with great force.

The black cub tumbled a few times and glanced back at his brother, before running for the burrow. The sudden movement drew the attention of two members of the clan, who charged forward in an attempt to chase after the cub. Edaha quickly snatched one of their legs in his fangs and spun around. When he released his hold, the hyena went flying into its partner and knocked him over, preventing either of them from getting close to the black cub. Kivuli jumped in the burrow as soon as he was close enough and squeezed himself into it, positioning himself carefully so that he could watch his brother. The two hyenas who had been knocked over slowly got to their feet charged at Edaha. The young hyena merely rolled out of the way of their attack and stared into the eyes of the matriarch.

"I challenge you," Edaha stated with a growl, "I invoke the right of all hyenas to settle a dispute individually, without involvement from the clan. And as matriarch, you cannot refuse a direct challenge."

The matriarch smiled amusedly and raised her paw, her clan sitting at attention when she did so.

"Been a long time since anyone's dared to challenge me," the matriarch smirked, "Would have never expected such behavior from a male. Quite brave of you. For that I'll let you die honorably. What are your stakes?"

Edaha straightened himself, eying the clan that stood behind the matriarch.

"If I defeat you," Edaha stated, turning his gaze to the matriarch, "You and your clan are to grant my brother and I safe passage through your lands."

The clan bared their fangs and barked out in protest. The matriarch raised a paw to silence them, retaining her smirk.

"And _when I kill you,_" the matriarch replied, showing her teeth, "…You are to die."

"I promise to die if you kill me," Edaha nodded slowly, the ridiculous statement causing a smile to tug at the corners of his muzzle.

The matriarch smiled and turned to her clan.

"It is decided!" the matriarch announced loudly, "All of you stay back! I shall face the male in single-combat. He wins, he and his brother go free. He dies, I kill him!"

The clan nodded and backed away, before sitting down, eyes focused on their matriarch. Kivuli watched on and let out a heavy sigh, not sure whether to be relieved or worried. On the one paw, Edaha had gained them a fair chance to escape with their lives. On the other paw, a battle with the leader of a warring clan could leave his brother hurt. Kivuli watched his brother attentively, as the two hyenas circled each other.

"One bite," the matriarch stated through clentched teeth, "One bite is all it'll take!"

At that, the matriarch lunged forward, snapping her jaws wildly. Edaha stood his ground and brought a front limb between them. The female emitted a low cackle through her teeth as they made contact with Edaha's forearm, latching on with great force.

"Brother!" Kivuli cried out in horror, jumping out from the safety of the burrow and sprinting towards the two battling hyenas. The black cub remembered what Edaha taught him about the sheer power of a hyena's bite. He could not sit back and allow his brother to suffer that kind of pain. Edaha's ears shot upward as he heard his brothers advancing pawsteps.

"Kivuli, do as you've been told!" Edaha barked in an urgent tone, turning his gaze from the matriarch to Kivuli, "Get back in the burrow!"

Kivuli stopped dead in his tracks, raising his gaze to meet Edaha's. The black cub scanned ever feature of Edaha's face, and was shocked by what he saw. Or, rather, what he did not see. Edaha's expression contained no pain, as if there was not a bloodthirsty hyena attempting to separate his limb from his torso. Kivuli then realized that Edaha was making no effort to free himself from the matriarch's jaws. He merely stood his ground and kept his front leg close to his chest with amazing strength, ensuring that that female would not be able to extend it very far no matter how hard she tried. The site of his brother putting up minimal resistance bewildered Kivuli so greatly that he could focus on nothing else. All that existed before him was Edaha standing solid as a stone as the matriarch slowly tightened her fangs around his leg.

_Why the hell isn't he doing anything? _Kivuli thought to himself, _And how is he not in pain? He told me a hyena's bite could leave an animal crippled! Was that a lie?...No, he wouldn't do that. If he said it, it's true. It's an act so I won't get worried, it must be. There's no way he could have any animal biting him like that and not feel pain...But then why isn't he trying to free himself? Even if he can't pull himself free, there must be something he could do to get her to open her jaws…Why doesn't he-_

"Kivuli!" Edaha yelled, snapping his brother back into reality, "Get in the burrow now!"

Kivuli shook the thoughts from his head and once again brought his gaze to meet his brother's. Edaha gave Kivuli a quick, yet confident nod, indicating to his brother that he was fine. The black cub nodded hesitantly back at his brother, before carefully backing himself toward the small hole, keeping his eyes on the matriarch's clan in anticipation of an attack. The clan continued to keep their attention on their matriarch, making no indication of even noticing that the black cub was out in the open. Once he was certain that there was enough distance between he and the clan, Kivuli turned around and ran for the burrow, stopping once he had reached it in order to glance back at his brother one last time. Edaha's gaze remained fixed on Kivuli, letting the black cub know that he would not let him out of his sight until he was sure that he was safely within the burrow.

_He's escaped from the Bloody Shadows, _Kivuli reminded himself as squeezed into the burrow, _He's even bested one of their assassins! There's no way he's gonna let himself die in that bitch's jaws. He knows what he's doing…He has to._

Edaha spent another moment staring at Kivuli and the burrow, before turning his attention back to the matriarch. He could see a triumphant grin pulling at the corners of her muzzle as she sank her fangs deeper into his forearm. The matriarch then turned her head sideways, forcing the male hyena's forearm to bend sideways at the joint. Edaha cringed, his jaws clenching for a moment before becoming ajar, causing the matriarch's smile to grow wider at the promise of painful screams. Her expression of pleasure quickly changed to one of pure shock as Edaha released not a painful scream, but an amused chuckle, quiet enough for only the two of them to hear.

"You truly think a single bite is all it takes?" Edaha chided casually, shaking his head in disapproval and locking his eyes with the matriarch's. "Let me assure you, you're mistaken. Now that your move has been made, I believe it's time for me to make mine."

With that, Edaha swiftly raised his trapped forearm as high as he could and leaned forward, forcing the matriarch's head to bend backward at the neck, before springing forward and wrapping his fangs around the front of her exposed neck. The matriarch released a painful gasp as all at once her air-supply was blocked off, allowing Edaha to pull his leg free and bring it back to his side. Within moments, the matriarch found herself prone on her back, kicking and struggling to free herself from Edaha's grasp. Edaha remained on top of her, keeping his footing steady and jaws clenched tightly around the female's neck. The matriarch's clan jumped to their feet and prepared to charge to their leader's aid. Edaha lifted his gaze to them in a piercing glare and tightened his grip around the matriarch's throat, causing her to produce a weak cry of pain. The clan stared back at Edaha and took a few steps backward, a silent agreement passing between the two parties that should the clan make any sudden movements, they would find themselves without a matriarch. Kivuli peered out of the burrow, watching on in amazement.

"Whoa…." Kivuli breathed, unable to tear his gaze away from his brother, "He's incredible!"

The matriarch continued to struggle for her freedom, but found herself unable to escape the vice-like hold that the male hyena had on her neck. It was not long before she could feel her entire form weakening. Her consciousness fading fast, she found substantial resistance to be beyond anything she could possibly muster. A painful tear formed in the corner of her eye and fell to the ground, along with all four of her limbs. The matriarch panted and flared her nostrils in a desperate attempt to breathe, but the effort did more harm than good. With Edaha's jaws tightening around her windpipe, all she could do was exhale the little air that remained in her lungs. More tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she slowly came to the realization that it was all over. She was about to die in the male hyena's jaws.

The matriarch grinded her teeth and focused her eyes to look upon her clan. Each of them were trembling, some of them in so much distress at the sight of their leader in such pain that they were biting their lip to a point of bleeding. Their eyes were filled with fear and concern for their matriarch, who returned their sentiments with eyes full of adoration. All the time they had spent together as a clan flashed before her eyes in a matter of moments. She remembered how they had first found each other, how they had banded together to reclaim the land of their ancestors, and how absolutely honored she was when they unanimously elected her matriarch. They had always been there for her. She knew that she needed to be there for them. She could not allow herself to die, not after she had worked so hard and made so many great friends who helped her to attain her goal. She needed to find some way, any way, to free her neck from the jaws of the male.

A method of escape kept popping into her mind, and no matter how many times she tried to shake it away, it persisted. After a few moments, she gave in to it. She knew what she had to do to escape, but she did not like it one bit.

"I…I…y..I yield," the matriarch croaked painfully.

Edaha released his hold and backed off the matriarch less than a second after the words had been spoken. The matriarch inhaled and exhaled wildly, tasting the sweetness of the air as it entered and exited her lungs at will. The hyena clan ran to their matriarch and surrounded her protectively, a few of them breaking away from the circle and advancing toward him slowly, snarling and snapping their jaws. Edaha crouched down low and bared his fangs, preparing for another battle. Kivuli watched the scene from the burrow, his entire form shaking with dread.

"No…" Kivuli breathed uneasily, nervously digging his claws into the soft dirt, "There's too many of them…He'll get hurt!...Why are they doing this? They agreed to go away if he beat their leader, and he did! They lied!...Edaha…Brother, please, just get out of there…Leave me behind if you have to, just be safe…"

"Enough of this!" came the matriarch's booming voice, demanding the attention of all present, "Let me through!"

Within moments, the barrier of hyenas broke off into two lines at the left and right of their matriarch, allowing the alpha-female a clear path. The hyenas who had left the defensive barrier quickly rejoined the ranks and followed suit. Edaha straightened out of his defensive stance and sat down, keeping his eyes on the matriarch as she limped between her clan, keeping one paw lifted to rub her throat as she went. When she reached the hyenas who had previously been approaching Edaha with malicious intent, she came to a stop and locked eyes with them.

"Unbelievable!" the matriarch spat at them, quickly turning her attention back to Edaha and continuing forward, "The male and me had a deal." The matriarch circled Edaha a few times, before sitting down in front of him and extending a paw, a small, bitter smile adorning her muzzle, "And I will not be made into a liar. He and his brother are welcome to pass through our land unharmed...just this once."

Edaha could not help but to blink in surprise. A few of the clan-members opened their mouths to protest, but were shot down by a warning glare from their matriarch. Kivuli let out a sigh of relief as he watched Edaha extend his own paw to meet the matriarch's.

"I appreciate you keeping your word," Edaha told the matriarch, smiling as he shook her paw, "I wasn't looking forward to having to fight your whole clan."

"No one in their right mind would be," the matriarch responded casually with a shrug, "Besides, I wasn't about to let the only hyena who's ever beaten me to go out like that. No, if you die..," the matriarch retracted her paw from Edaha's and leaned forward, wearing a toothy grin, "It will be by my fangs alone!"

Edaha narrowed his eyes at the matriarch and allowed himself a small smile.

"Hmm, I must be off, now," Edaha stated dryly, "Thank you, again…I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

The matriarch's smirked and raised an eyebrow at Edaha. She opened her mouth slightly, only to turn away from the male and walk toward her clan.

"And you don't need to," the matriarch replied, flicking her tail in the air as she ran past her clan, "Alright, let's move it out!"

The clan followed their matriarch obediently, a few of them swiftly glancing back at Edaha with glares and bared teeth that, luckily for them, went unnoticed by both the matriarch. Edaha watched the clan disappear into the distance, before running to Kivuli, gently lifting him out of the burrow, and placing him on the soft grass.

"Are you ok?" Edaha asked, using a paw to brush the dirt out of his brother's black coat.

Kivuli gave a slight nod, staring up at his brother with a strange sense of awe, not quite sure what to think.

"That's a relief, I was worried," Edaha breathed, placing a digit under his brother's chin to ensure they retained eye-contact before he spoke again, "Kivuli, if I tell you to stay somewhere, then you need to trust my judgment," Edaha stated sternly. "We were just in a very dangerous situation, and there could be many more to come. Do you realize that if those hyenas had decided to charge, I would have been too occupied with their leader to protect you? You could've been killed!"

Kivuli lowered his eyes to the ground, ears flattened against his skulls. Something about his brother's tone pained him in a way he had never experienced. He felt strange. His body shook as if it were cold, but the blazing African sun rendered that an impossibility. His face seemed to be going through some sort of spasm, and he could feel cool liquid running down his cheek. The black cub raised a paw to his lower lip in the hopes of ending its quivering, but it was no use.

"I…I know," Kivuli responded shakily, fighting back tears, "I'm sorry…I…I just wanted to help…I didn't want you to…to get hurt…"

Edaha's expression softened as he wrapped a forearm around his brother and pulled him close to his chest, using his other paw to gently stroke the black cub's head.

"Now, there, everything's alright," Edaha assured his brother in a soft, calming tone, "I'm not mad. I just want you to stay safe. You're only a cub, Kivuli, you're not expected to take an active part in battle, and you shouldn't, anyway. I can do all the fighting for both of us, and if I should be killed, the most important thing is that you live on."

Kivuli began to shiver at the very thought of his brother dying. Edaha tightened his embrace a bit, sensing his brother's concern.

"But you needn't worry about that," Edaha continued, "I will not allow myself to die, not while your well-being depends on my survival." Edaha paused to give his brother an affectionate lick, "I will always be there for you, Kivuli. We need to be there for each other. And in your case, that means keeping yourself out harm's way. That clan wasn't the first fix we'll get ourselves into, and it certainly won't be the last. I will always do everything in my power to get us out of them, but I won't be able to focus on the matter at paw until I know for a fact that you're safe, away from the danger…You really scared me, Brother. Charging in like that was just foolish." Kivuli began to lower his head shamefully, but Edaha gently caught it, raising it to look his brother in the eye, "However, I know your heart was in the right place, and I'm proud to have such a brave, caring hyena as my brother."

Kivuli looked up at Edaha, mouth slightly ajar with surprise. Edaha smiled down at the black cub and let out a heavy sigh.

"All is forgiven," Edaha breathed, giving his brother another affectionate lick, "You're unharmed, and that's what matters."

Kivuli smiled and brushed his muzzle against Edaha's leg lovingly, before jumping back in surprise as he felt a warm, familiar liquid trickle down his cheek. Kivuli looked his brother's leg up and down, his suspicions confirmed when his eyes narrowed in on at red stain at the center of his brother's forearm.

"Brother!" Kivuli cried, "You're bleeding!"

Edaha blinked and lifted his front leg in front of his face, examining it carefully.

"So I am," Edaha concurred plainly, before turning his attention to Kivuli with a smile and a wink, "Didn't I tell you we had a powerful bite?"

Kivuli stared Edaha with widened eyes, shocked that his brother could be so casual in the face of such an obvious injury. Edaha sat down and began grooming his forearm, looking at Kivuli with an amused smile all the while.

"Don't worry about me," Edaha told his brother between licks, "I've had much worse on numerous occasions. Injuries like this mean very little to me, anymore," Edaha placed his leg back on the ground, leaning all of his weight on it, "There, nothing serious. Won't slow me down at all."

Kivuli continued to stare at his brother for a few more moments, before lowering his gaze to the ground.

"You don't need to put on an act for me," Kivuli muttered, almost bitterly, "If you're hurt, just saw so."

Edaha gave a small smile and shook his head slowly.

"Believe me, it's no act," Edaha stated, his tone purely honest, "I've seen enough serious injuries to know that my leg is perfectly fine. If it wasn't, I'd be tending to ensure that it'd be well enough to make the journey…Speaking of which, are you ready?"

Kivuli stared at his brother skeptically, not sure whether to be impressed or concerned. After a few moments, the black cub nodded slowly. Edaha smiled and walked off, Kivuli scampering at his side. The two brothers walked together, neither of them uttering a word until Kivuli's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey, Edaha?" Kivuli piped up, "When that hyena was charging, you just sat there and showed her your leg…I was wondering…"

"Why I let her bite me rather than dodging her attack?" Edaha interrupted with a smile.

Kivuli nodded.

"I needed to keep our battle a situation where I could keep my eyes on both her and her clan, just in case they decided not to keep their word," Edaha explained, "If I had dodged, she could have run past me, and I'd have been forced to turn my back to her clan. As for why I extended my leg, it was so that I could lure her into going for an easy target. Once you know where your opponent will strike, countering becomes simple. I let her actually bite my leg in order to give her a false sense of victory, so that she would let her guard down and leave herself open to attack. It kept her close to me, as well, ensuring that she could not drag out the fight with the hit-and-run maneuvers that are common to our kind. In order to accomplish anything in this life, one must be carefully weigh their options and be willing to make sacrifices. An injury to one limb is nothing if it ensures that the body will live on to make use of the other three."

Kivuli's stared up at his brother, his eyes widened with awe as the two brothers continued forward. Edaha smiled down at the black cub, somewhat enjoying the admiration with which his brother was beaming at him. The young male they came to a full stop and looked up at the sun. Upon noticing this, Kivuli came to a stop himself and looked up at his brother expectantly.

"Midday," Edaha eventually noted, "That's good, we'll be able to cover a lot of ground before nightfall," Edaha looked down at Kivuli with a playful smile, "Think we can make it 'til then without running into anymore trouble?"

Kivuli returned the smile and shrugged.

"Heh, not with our luck," Kivuli laughed, "If it's not a striped hyena that's trying to steal our food, it's a whole clan of hyenas that think we're after their land!"

The two brothers shared a laugh, Kivuli's ending prematurely as a sudden realization hit him, changing his smile into a frown.

"Something wrong?" Edaha asked, concerned by his brother's change in demeanor.

"It's…it's nothing," Kivuli quickly answered, feigning a smile, "Can we keep going now? I wanna see mom as soon as possible."

Edaha stared at his brother for a moment, before nodding and pointing forward with his paw.

"Yes…" Edaha stated quietly, a hint of concern remaining in his voice, "Let's continue onward."

Kivuli and Edaha continued their journey in silence. As they walked, Edaha stared upon the black cub with solicitude, still suspecting that there was something on his brother's mind. Kivuli failed to notice his brother's stare, for he was too lost in thought. Kivuli thought of all the creatures that he and Edaha had encountered together, all the creatures who sought to give them trouble. The striped hyena, the matriarch, the clan. Each of them shared a common trait.

They were all hyenas.

xXx

Mamlaka, the Disciples of Usafi, Bellow…all taken from him.

"…It…It is the…the…will…the will of the gods," Fenyang managed through a series of sharp inhales.

xXx

"This looks like a good spot to rest for the night," Edaha stated with a sigh of contentment, turning around a few times before plopping down onto the soft grass.

Kivuli forced a smile and looked around. He found his surroundings to be identical to the area he had woken up in that morning, minus the boulder and the river. It certainly was not the most exciting place, but the grass was soft and the breeze soothing. The temperature was moderate, the land isolated. The brothers had been fortunate to find such an idea resting-spot just as the sun was setting at their backs. But such fortune did nothing to brighten Kivuli's mood. The black cub knew that he should have been happy, and he wanted to be. He and his brother had finally started their journey to reunite with their mother. He had officially left behind his old, tortured life to take a new, pleasurable life. But a single thought still plagued the back of the young cub's mind, preventing him from focusing on his blessings.

The black cub looked over at Edaha, who was lying placidly on the soft grass and staring up at the stars. Kivuli made his way over to his brother and sat down next to him, staring at his paws with uncertainty. Normally, Kivuli was quick to ask for his brother's education whenever he was unclear of something, and Edaha was more than happy to fill the black cub's young mind with the necessary wisdom. But on this night, Kivuli was not certain that he wanted his question answered. The cub was afraid of his own suspicions, and did not desire to have them proven. At the same time, Kivuli knew that if he did not share his concerns with his brother, they would continue to vex him. The black cub shook his head, resolving to ask his question and receive an answer. Edaha had always been a source of comfort for him in the past, and Kivuli trusted that even if his suspicions were confirmed, his brother would help him through them.

"…Edaha?" Kivuli finally spoke up, "Are…are hyenas evil?"

Edaha's tore his gaze away from the stars and stared down at his brother, mouth slight ajar with surprise.

"What?" Edaha furrowed his brow, unsure of whether or not he had heard his brother correctly.

"Well, I mean, I know you're not evil," Kivuli corrected himself, "I just mean in general…Well…are they?"

"Of course not, Kivuli," Edaha answered, his tone conveying both confusion and concern, "Why would you even ask something like that?"

Kivuli dragged his paw across the ground apprehensively.

"It's just that…all the hyenas we've run into have wanted to hurt us," Kivuli explained, "First there was that striped hyena that wanted to steal our food, then there was that clan that tried to kill us…not to mention Father…I know we're all in charge of our own actions. You taught be that. But there seems to be a lot more evil hyenas than good ones…I just wanted to know if it's in our nature."

Edaha stared at his brother with pity, considering the black cub's every word carefully. He then looked away for a moment, taking a deep breath as he searched for the proper way to respond.

"Evil…is in the nature of no creature," Edaha stated cautiously, "Much less is it within the nature of an entire species…In a way, evil is an imaginary concept, an excuse to betray those that have already been betrayed. No creature has ever committed any act believing themselves to be wholly in-the-wrong. Everything acts on its own individual morality. For many, the end justifies the means. That is the cause of the 'evil' you have observed. The hyenas that have tried to cause us harm have done so out of desperation, Kivuli, not evil."

"Desperation?" Kivuli responded quietly, staring at his paws, "I…I don't understand."

Edaha smiled warmly down at his brother and pulled him close to his chest.

"It didn't either," Edaha admitted, laughing quietly at a distant memory, "Not at first, anyway." The young hyena's expression saddened a bit as he continued, "No creature has ever been born into this world wanting to harm others. But oftentimes, we're put in a position where our very lives, rights, and dreams depend on the use of fangs and claws. Such is the case with the hyenas we have encountered. The striped hyena tried to steal our food so that he could ensure that he would be sustained for another day. The matriarch and her clan attacked us because they saw us as a threat to their land, which they'd fought so hard to reclaim. As for Father…" Edaha looked away, toward the sky, "As horrible and unforgivable as his actions were, they were merely a desperate attempt at finding salvation. All of them were willing to do anything to achieve their goals."

Kivuli stared up at his brother with widened eyes, swallowing before speaking again.

"Are…Are all hyenas that desperate?" Kivuli dared to ask.

Edaha's expression turned particularly somber.

"Not all of us," Edaha shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh, "But it's an unfortunately common trait among our kind."

"But why?" Kivuli demanded, jumping to his feet.

"Because many of us are made to be," Edaha responded, his voice full of sympathy, "Since the beginning of time, we have been viewed as inferior by many of the larger predators. As a species, we been have pushed us around and stripped of even our most basic rights. Most smaller predators have suffered the same fate. They lack the physique and power of those who oppress them, and are thus forced to resort to desperate measures in order to survive. They have to fight to gain what they want, as was the case with the striped hyena, and fight to keep what they already have, as was the case with the matriarch and her clan."

"But we're hyenas, too!" Kivuli shouted, shaking his head in frustration, "If life's so hard for all of us, why did they treat us with such hostility? Shouldn't they be looking out for us, as members of the same species?"

Edaha placed his paw on his brother's shoulder to calm him.

"Every animal, regardless of species, should look after one another," Edaha answered, pulling his brother close to him once more and looking toward the sky, "We are all connected, and not just by the Circle of Life. We are connected in spirit, equal in the hearts of the gods themselves. But some creatures do not see it that way, and that, too, is caused by desperation. They want so much for themselves that they put their needs and desires ahead of the needs and desires of others. The larger predators who attempt to dominate us behave in the same manner. The only reason that they focus their anger on us is to ensure that we do not rise up to rival them. They, too, are desperate. And so, the cycle of desperation leads to a ring of segregation and violence. It is not fair. It is not right. It merely is."

Kivuli buried his head in his paws, his body shaking as he thought back tears. His original suspicion may have been disproven, but the truth was no better. Edaha lowered his muzzle to his brother's ear before speaking again.

"But it doesn't have to be," Edaha whispered in a comforting tone.

Kivuli looked up at his brother, surprised to see a warm smile on Edaha's face.

"The whole cycle only continues due to superstition," Edaha continued, "We can choose to go against the old ways and make our own paths, as many have before us. True, there still exists enough larger predators who treat us cruelly to keep the superstition going, but they are far outnumbered by good, benevolent members of their species. As for the smaller predators, we've made great strides in attaining their own form of power. The Bloody Shadows is a prime example. It's governed by wild dogs, who are even smaller than our own species. In fact, it was founded by a wild dog who, with the help of a hyena, fought every day against cruelty and injustice. Her dream lives on in her kingdom, which exists to offer help to anyone in need of it, and is a large part of why the old ways are dwindling. The Bloody Shadows remains under the rule of her descendents. They've made their land into one of the most powerfully nations in all of Africa."

"Really?" Kivuli asked hopefully, wiping his eyes with his paws, "Greater than Mamlaka?"

"_Far _greater," Edaha replied with a confident nod, "Compared to the Shadows, Mamlaka was a mere anthill."

Kivuli smiled widely, liking that his father's claim to ruling the greatest civilization in the world was just as false as every other claim he had ever made. Edaha sighed happily, his brother's smile filling him with contentment.

"So a hyena really helped to create the Bloody Shadows?" Kivuli suddenly asked, excited at the notion.

"That's right," Edaha nodded, looking up at the starry sky, "He even _ruled _the Shadows at one point,His name was Edward, and he was the kindest, most compassionate animal to ever live." Edaha glanced down at his brother's mesmerized, beaming face and smiled, suddenly being struck by an idea. "It's time for bed, Kivuli."

The black cub's smile faded, his ears lowering as he gave a small nod and lied down in his brother's paws.

"But," Edaha continued, his smile widening, "Before you go to sleep, how about I tell you the story of how the Bloody Shadows was created?"

Kivuli's ears pricked up as his head bolted upward, turning to his brother.

"Yeah!" Kivuli answered excitedly, his tail thumping on Edaha's paw.

"Very well, then," Edaha chuckled, pulling his paw away from Kivuli's tail to place it under his own chin, "Where to begin?...I suppose for the story to make any sense, I'll have to first tell you of how Edward and Sauda Bloody Shadow came to find each other." Edaha cleared his throat. "Like most hyenas, Edward was born in a clan. In fact, he was the son of the matriarch and her second-in-command. Both of his parents loved him very much, as did the rest of the clan. Due to the fact that he was born of the matriarch, every member of his clan treated him like their own son. All and all, he lived a very happy life…until something terrible happened."

Edaha paused and took a deep breath, suddenly considering that perhaps this was not the best story to tell a cub. Kivuli stared up at his brother with an expectant expression that begged him to continue. It did not take long for Edaha to comply.

"Shortly after Edward reached six years of age, his clan was attacked by a rival troop," Edaha continued warily, paying close attention to his brother's reactions to gauge whether or not to end the story prematurely, "Edward had seen warring clans before, but none quite as impressive as this one. These hyenas were far more ferocious and militant, and refused to leave his clan in peace. Edward's clan battled bravely, but they soon found themselves fighting a losing battle. The rival troop was too large and powerful for them to hold off. They fought not only to dominate, but to kill. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a wild dog raced to the aid of Edward's clan. It was Sauda Bloody Shadow, a wandering assassin who worked for no lord. Despite her smaller size and the fact that she was alone, she managed to overpower the malicious hyenas and chase them away. Unfortunately, it was too late. The troop had already murdered every member of Edward's clan…every member, that is, except Edward."

"Why'd they leave him alive?" Kivuli asked, cocking his head.

"They probably didn't mean to," Edaha replied quickly, eager to have this part of the story out of the way, "Most likely, a small cub like him went unnoticed in all the commotion. But the fact remained that he was left alive, without his clan to take care of him. Everyone he had ever made a connection with had been killed, and it all happened before his eyes…It was too much for him to bear. He was left so traumatized that he lost not only his ability to speak, but his ability to produce any sound whatsoever. It was as if his vocal chords had completely vanished."

"That's horrible!" Kivuli gasped, his expression shocked.

Edaha stared down at his brother with a regretful countenance.

"Please forgive me," Edaha breathed, "I…should end the story here."

"No, no, go on," Kivuli insisted, pressing both of his front paws on his brother's chest in a begging manner, "It has a happy ending anyway, right?"

Edaha blinked with surprise at his brother's reaction, before smiling with a nod.

"Indeed it does," Edaha answered, clearing his throat to indicate that he was about to continue, "Sauda would have pursued the invaders, but upon noticing Edward, the lone survivor of the attack, her priorities shifted. Without a second thought, she gently grabbed the cub by the scruff of his neck and carried him off to a nearby cave. There the two stayed for many weeks. During the days Sauda would leave him so that she could perform her duties as an assassin in the nearby areas. But as soon as the skies became dark, she'd return to the cave, bringing food for the young cub and bathing him so that he could sleep comfortably through the night. Then one night, she announced to Edward that she had successful ensured the safety of every creature in the area. She explained that she would no longer be able to visit him, as there were many other nations and communities that needed her help. She did promise him, however, to ensure that he would taken care of, having already made an agreement with a hyena clan that owed her a favor. The next morning, Sauda brought Edward to the hyenas and said her good-byes to him, leaving him behind with the clan." Edaha began to smile. "Or so she thought. Sauda was not far on her journey when she heard the pattering sound of pawsteps coming up from behind her at an alarming rate. She did not even need to look back to know that their source was Edward. She did not look back at him, nor did she protest. She merely smiled and continued onward, Edward in tow. From that day forward, the two were never apart."

Kivuli smiled, both at the happy turn that the story was taking and at the hopes that he and Edaha would also be together forever.

"Mind you," Edaha continued, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Even with a cub as a travelling companion, Sauda did not change her behavior one bit. Not to say that her behavior was reprehensible, she was a very just and compassionate animal…but she was also a bit gruff…more than a bit, actually. She would often complain to Edward about how much of an inconvenience he was on her, and would threaten to leave him behind in whatever area happened to hire her next…she meant a word of it, though, and always ended such statements in an apology."

"Wait, she still took on jobs?" Kivuli asked, completely astounded.

"It was against her moral code not to," Edaha explained with a nod, "She could not allow herself to rest until she was sure that she had done everything in her power to ensure the safety and happiness of everyone she encountered. She'd keep Edward as far away from the action as possible, of course, and return for him when her mission was completed. But as Edward grew into adulthood, he started becoming involved with Sauda's work, whether she wanted him to or not. She never did, out of fear for his safety. Edward's insistence on helping her despite her refusals forced Sauda to come to terms with the fact that her 'little pup' had become a partner in her war against oppression."

Edaha looked down at his brother to find Kivuli wearing a sleepy smile.

"Perhaps you need your rest," Edaha suggested with a smile of his own, "I can tell you the rest tomorrow."

Kivuli widened his eyes and shook himself awake.

"No way!" Kivuli protested, "You haven't gotten to the part where they created the Bloody Shadows! You said you would! Pleeeease?"

Edaha could not help but to laugh.

"Well, I certainly can't go around breaking promises," Edaha conceded, causing a cheer to rise from his brother, "Well, it all started when Sauda and Edward were approached by an injured wild dog named Ajiza, who travelled many miles to find them, having on a mere rumor of their existence to go by. Ajiza informed them that his homeland, which had no name, was in dire need of their help. The king of this nameless land, a cruel and wicked lion by the name of Kakawana, had for years been throwing his power around and abusing his subjects. His first act when he took the throne was to summon each of his subjects to his chamber individually, where he would beat them without mercy, promising to do so again if they ever dared to defy him. From that day forward, he had the entire land under his paw. He had no enforcers, nor did he have supporters. He didn't need any. His subjects had been beaten into a state of terrified submission, leaving them unable to even think of defying their king. This allowed Kakawana to pass any law he wanted. He forced them to give up any kill that he caught them with and would beat them for not offering it up to him in the first place. When they did start offering their kills to him in an attempt to avoid punishment, he would beat them for hunting on his land. Kakawana made it quite clear to his subjects that if they wanted food, they would have to steal it from neighboring lands, for all prey in his kingdom were to be his alone. As if that wasn't enough, he would steal any kills that his subjects managed to bring back from other lands. The final straw came when Kakawana's method of punishment switched from beating his subjects to devouring them. Ajiza could take no more, and left his land to find help. Sauda and Edward accepted the job with no other questions, knowing that it might have possibly been the biggest, most important mission that they had ever been asked to carry out."

Edaha took a breath, finding himself becoming excited by his own story.

"They followed Ajiza for six days, before he finally announced that they had reached his homeland," Edaha started up again, "Sauda and Edward were shocked by what they saw. They had expected a plain, or possibly a wasteland. Instead they found themselves standing before a vast jungle. They could see the peak of a mountain over the tall trees. When Sauda asked whether Kakawana ruled over the jungle or the mountain, Ajiza informed her that the lion used to merely rule over the mountain, until the creatures of the jungle fled in fear after hearing of the suffering that he had inflicted on his subjects. Now, Kakawana ruled over both the mountain and jungle, despite the latter having no inhabitants. Disturbed, but not fearful, Sauda and Edaha followed Ajiza through the empty jungle, eventually arriving at the base of the mountain, where they were met with the expressionless stared of dozens of wild dogs. Their hopeless eyes were enough to convince Sauda that her mission was worth continuing, but she still requested to be shown to the other citizens of the nameless land. Ajiza apologized for not having been clearer in his original explanation and explained to Sauda that the land's entire population was there before her. He went on to say that he and his family had lived in the mountain for generations, the jungle providing them with seclusion from the outside world. That was, until Kakawana arrived and named himself king. Sauda had heard enough. She asked for the location of Kakawana's chamber, and upon receiving the proper information, went to pay the king a surprise visit, Edward following close behind as he always had before. Carefully, the entered Kakawana's chamber, and were immediately astounded by what they saw. There, sitting before them, was the mangiest, scrawniest, frailest lion that either of them they had ever seen.

Kivuli blinked in surprise. That was not what he expected at all.

"But…where was Kakawana?" Kivuli asked, head cocked.

"It _was _Kakawana," Edaha answered with a small laugh, "And I'd imagine Sauda and Edward must've felt the same disbelief that you're feeling now!" Edaha laughed for another few moments, before his expression began to turn serious, "Sauda could see Kakawana's whole story in his eyes. He was too weak to gain power among his own kind, so he gained through abusing those smaller than him. In a way, Kakawana embodied everything she despised. He was not only a tyrant, but also a coward. The mere sight of Kakawana disgusted Sauda beyond belief. She was so filled with fury, that she did something few assassins had ever done before; she engaged the enemy directly, dodging his swipes as she attempted to get a clear shot at his throat. As always, Edward followed her into battle, clamping his fangs around Kakawana's bony hind-ankle. It did not take long for the bone to snap, causing Kakawana to roar out in pain and crumple to the ground. Sauda lunged forward, seeing this as an opening to go for the king's throat. She was met with a clubbing blow from Kakawana's paw, sending her into the wall of the chamber. She retained consciousness, but the wind had been knocked out of her. Edward quickly ran to her side, and upon seeing the condition she was in, looked Kakawana in the eye and did something he himself had not expected to do; he spoke."

Kivuli's eyes widened with intrigue.

"What did he say?" Kivuli asked, mesmerized.

Edaha closed his eyes and breathed. When he spoke, his tone perfectly matched the words. It was as if he himself were Edward, standing over Sauda and facing Kakawana.

"You hurt my friend. The bravest, most compassionate creature I have ever known is in pain, and you are the cause of it. I suppose it matters not to you. You've brought suffering on so many, how could one more be of any difference? Well, it matters to me, and it matters to her! Neither of us will stand by while innocent animals suffer under beasts like you! I've seen your kind so many times before, it's beginning to sicken me…Know this; I hold nothing against you. I know that your behavior is brought on by fear and confusion. You have been led astray, believing that the only way to make it in this world is through violence and aggression. I know not what has led you to think this way, and I pity you for being under its influence. No, I hold nothing against you. But that doesn't mean that I will allow your savagery to continue. No, I'm putting an end to all of it right now…I cannot even imagine the tortures that await such behavior in the afterlife...Be thankful, then, that I will not condemn you to that. You'd be worthless in death. As long as you draw breath, you still have the potential to do right with your life. I'm giving you the opportunity to undo the damage you've done, as well as to prevent others from straying onto the path you've chosen. Go. Atone for your despicable actions. Treat all those you meet with kindness and respect. Give love, and you shall receive love in return. Make for yourself a new life, a better life. It won't be easy, but you'll end up happier for it. Should you ever struggle with choosing the right path, seek me out and I shall assist you…I warn you, though, not to take my generosity lightly. I may be clement, but I am no fool. If in the future you prove yourself to truly be a lost cause, then I shall personally see to it that you meet the fate that the gods currently have prepared for you…Go, now. Let me feel pride when next I hear your name."

Kivuli stared up as his brother, in awe of both the speech and how much emotion his brother had put into it. Edaha merely opened his eyes and continued the story.

"Kakawana ran from the cave as fast as three legs could carry him," Edaha told his brother, "Edward helped Sauda to her paws, and as soon as she regained her breath, voiced her astonishment that he had finally found his voice and told him that perhaps he was on to something with his 'little atonement notion'. The two were not left alone for long, though. The moment that the wild dog pack saw their former king run from their land, they flooded the royal chamber. They chanted the names of their saviors and insisted on rewarding their deed. But rather than the simple meal or place to rest that Sauda and Edward were used to being paid with, the wild dogs begged them to become the rulers of both the mountain and jungle and use it as they saw fit. The two were deeply honored, but Edward turned down their offer, as he was a mere student of Sauda and wished to remain that way. He did, however, encourage Sauda to take the position, knowing that she could help the wild dogs to find their strength and mold the land into a nation that would stand up for those in need. Seeing the position as an opportunity to make her dreams a reality, Sauda became their queen overnight. When asked what she would call her kingdom, Sauda replied that it would be known as 'The Nation of the Bloody Shadows', incorporating the last name she had given herself to apply to all of its citizens. However, from then on she would only refer to it as 'The Bloody Shadows', keeping with her belief that a nation is simply a collection of inhabitants. It was not long before life returned to the jungle, and creatures from all over came to the Bloody Shadows offering their services in exchange for the pure privilege of working under someone who had done so much to make their world as safer place. Crafting the formerly-nameless land into a great nation was no easy feat, but with years of hard work and dedication, the dream of a nation that would exist to ensure the happiness and protection of others began to take physical form. Sauda found others who shared her dream, Ajiza became her mate, and Edward remained constantly at her side, relishing the conversations that they were now able to have."

Kivuli let out a loud yawn, but wore a genuinely interested expression.

"But what about Kakawana?" Kivuli inquired, "Did he ever come back?...And the hyenas who killed Edwards clan, did he ever see them again?"

"I'm glad you asked," Edaha smiled down at his brother, "Kakawana did in fact return to the Bloody Shadows every now and then with fresh carcasses for its inhabitants. He had turned over a new leaf as Edward had suggested, and was a much happier lion. He even found himself a loving mate, who accompanied him during his later visits. Eventually, he proved himself reformed and was permitted to become a citizen of the Bloody Shadows. He continued to prove his worth up to his dying day. As for the warring hyenas, Edward encountered them during his rule. Many years had passed since they attacked his clan, and they were now old and weak. They found themselves unable to defend themselves from the attacks of the younger, stronger clans. So they came to the Bloody Shadows seeking protection. Edward granted their request."

"He didn't recognize them?" Kivuli asked, a bit surprised.

"Oh, he did," Edaha assured his brother, "Edward had never forgotten their faces, not after what they'd done. But when he looked upon them, he didn't see the malicious creatures who murdered his family. He saw fearful, vulnerable creatures who needed help. Vengeance was of no importance to Edward. Atonement was. And with the clan as citizens of the Bloody Shadows, Edward was able to keep a close eye on them and ensure that they would repay the moral debt they had created for themselves."

Kivuli smiled in contentment. After encountering so many bitter, desperate hyenas, he was glad to hear of one who was so compassionate and forgiving. Edward reminded the black cub of Edaha, the both of them sharing the same sort of magnificence.

"Brother," Kivuli yawned, lying down in front of his brother, "I really, really like Edward."

Edaha nodded, a warm smile on his face as he nuzzled his brother's face.

"As to I," Edaha whispered, giving the black cub an affectionate lick, "Rest, now. We'll speak more of him tomorrow."

It was too late. Kivuli had already fallen asleep in his brother's paws. Edaha laughed quietly to himself, licking the cub once more before focusing his eyes on two large blue stars that brightly in the night.

"Thank you, Edward," Edaha breathed, bringing his attention back down to his brother, "For all that you have given me."

xXx

Edaha continued to keep a loving gaze on the sleeping cub in his paws, too gratified to notice a small bat ascend from a nearby tree and fly off into the night.

"…It…It is…" Fenyang began, before throwing himself on the ground and crying out to the heavens in agony, "This cannot be your will! I cannot be made to suffer as I am now! I served you! I served all of you! I carried out your will! I was the very thing you wanted! I was Absolute Purity! How can you allow me to suffer so? Are you not gods, existing to punish the wicked and reward the pure? My purity is endless, yet so is my suffering! Oh, gods of all creation, why have you deserted me?"

"We have not deserted you," came a firm, yet soothing voice.

Fenyang looked to his side as he felt a comforting paw rest itself on his shoulder. The king of Mamlaka focused his eyes on the source of the paw, but was unable to distinguish its features through the darkness. All he could see was a reflection of himself in its glowing eyes as they looked upon him with pity.

"Who…Who are you?" Fenyang asked quietly, almost fearfully.

The creature's glowing eyes narrowed as he looked down at Fenyang with a wide smile, fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"Rejoice, Oh Pious One…" the stranger leaned in closer to Fenyang, allowing the Mamlaka King to clearly see its skull-covered face, "And know that the gods are with you."


	7. Allegiances

_Something out of the ordinary happens in this chapter, and I will not be explaining what exactly took place until a later chapter. When you see it, you'll know what I'm talking about(also may have to change the rating because of it, let me know). Just thought I should say that. It's ok to be interested in or wonder what was going on, just please refrain from telling me I should have made it clearer, it's vague for a reason. Dream sequence at the beginning, in italics. Now that that's out of the way, please forgive typos, review(please please please review), and most of all, enjoy! _

Allegiances__

_Edaha sat at the bottom of a pit in the Grave of Damned Souls, paw pressed against his bruised cheek. He watched the sky for any sign of the sun, not looking forward to what would take place when the shining orb finally reached its zenith. Earlier that morning, Fenyang the Pious decreed that he would be sending a group of his disciples to search for the location of the Bloody Shadows. Such decrees were not unheard of, as the Mamlaka King would often send parties out to retrieve information on his most hated enemies. However, this search party would be different. Rather than having one of his most trustworthy Disciples of Usafi lead the group, Fenyang gave the task of commanding the search party to Edaha, his only son and crowned prince of Mamlaka. Edaha immediately objected to being forced into taking on such a dangerous mission despite the fact that he was still a cub. His protests were met with a swift paw from his father, who informed Edaha that until he discovered the location of the Bloody Shadows, he would be outcast of Mamlaka. When Edaha looked to his mother in the hopes that she would come to his defense, she merely looked away from him. Fenyang then ordered one of his disciples to take Edaha to the Grave of Damned Souls, where he would be placed for his defiance until high noon, when a group of the Disciples of Usafi would come for him so that he could lead them on their mission._

_So there Edaha waited, hurt both physically and emotionally. He did not deserve to be treated in such a way. He had done everything that his father had ever requested of him, never once refusing him for any reason. But the one time that he spoke up for himself, he was punished. There was nothing he could do, nothing that could save him from exile. The Disciples of Usafi were too devoted to their king to question the logic of putting such a massive responsibility on an eleven year-old cub. They would not possibly attempt to talk their leader out of it. Edaha knew it was hopeless. He could not save himself. None of the Disciples of Usafi would do anything to save him. Not even his own mother, the queen of Mamlaka, had made any effort to save him. The cub clenched his fangs in frustration._

"_Why, Mother?" Edaha growled quietly, his eyes welling up with tears, "You know Father's insane…You've known it for years…You've even told me so! Why didn't you do anything? Why would you let him do this…do this to me? I've done nothing to deserve this, and still you let it happen! Why, Mother?...I thought you loved me…"_

"_I do love you," came a voice from above Edaha, "with all my heart."_

_Edaha looked up to see his mother sitting at the edge of the pit. The cub quickly looked away and glared at his paws. His mother was the last animal on earth that he wanted to see. Tii let out a heavy sigh and jumped into the pit, before dropping something in front of Edaha. Edaha looked up a bit to see the haunch of a carcass laying inches away from him._

"_It's duiker," Tii explained, her tone obviously forced optimism, "I thought you might be hungry."_

_Again Edaha looked away. The way his mother was speaking gave him the feeling that she was offering an apology rather than food. The cub wanted neither. _

"_Just leave me alone," Edaha said coldly, "Stop acting like you care about me all of the sudden."  
_

"_Edaha, I do care about you," Tii responded, wrapping her foreleg around her son, "more than anything in the world."  
_

"_Then why didn't you do anything?" Edaha snapped, pulling away from his mother, "You just stood there while I was exiled for no reason! Why didn't you speak up for me? Why'd you just let it happen?"_

_Tii's gaze traveled to the sky. She took a deep inhale as if she were about to say something difficult to convey._

"_Edaha," Tii breathed, selecting her words carefully, "When your father first told me of his plan to put you in charge of the next search party, I thought it was pure insanity, and was prepared to do whatever I could to make him change his mind…but when I considered the possibilities, I realized that sending you away to find the Bloody Shadows was not such a bad idea...In fact, I have never supported another one of his plans more fully."_

_Edaha's eyes widened. Whether it was due to shock or rage, even he was not certain._

"_I can't believe this," Edaha replied, body trembling as he glared at his mother, "There's no way I could find the Bloody Shadows. The best Disciples of Usafi couldn't even do it. They've all failed in their search and returned to Mamlaka with nothing…But I don't even have that option! I can't return home until I've found it…Everything I ever had is gone now…I'm going to be an exile forever, and it's all your fault! How can you say that you care about me after giving me such an unjust punishment when I've done absolutely nothing wrong?"_

_Tii sat down next to her son and wrapped her foreleg around him, pulling him close to her chest._

"_This is no punishment," Tii assured Edaha, stroking the cub's mane, "If anything, it's a reward. Mamlaka is no place for sweet, kind-hearted cub like you. I have wanted to take you away from this evil place since the moment you were born, but there was simply no safe way to do so. But now you have a chance to leave Mamlaka and your father's foolish dreams behind so that you may pursue your own dreams. I know you share my distaste for this wicked land, and that is why I allowed your father to send you on this mission. You are a very good cub, Edaha, you always have been. You deserve to find happiness, and you won't find it here."_

_Edaha looked up as his mother, eyes still producing tears._

"_B-but if you want me to leave Father's dreams behind, why are you forcing me to pursue them?" Edaha demanded, attempting, and failing, to free himself from his mother's grasp._

_Tii looked down at her cub with a small smile and slowly shook her head._

"_I'm not forcing you to pursue anything other than your own desires," Tii answered quietly, lowering her muzzle to Edaha's ear, "Your father has complete control over Mamlaka, but that's all he has control over. Once you are outside his borders, you will be no longer forced to live the idiotic notion of absolute purity. You will be free to live your own life. The only reminder that you'll have of this land is the Disciples of Usafi who accompany you, but they'll prove to be more of a blessing than a curse. You are the Mamlaka Prince. They will do everything they can to ensure your survival, and follow your every command. They will kill only if you so demand it, and preach their blasphemy only if you permit them to. So long as you pretend to be devoted to your mission, they will be your slaves."_

_Edaha stared into his mother's eyes, astonished._

"_But... what if we run into members of the Bloody Shadows?" Edaha eventually asked, "They'll kill us!"_

"_No, they won't," Tii shook her head, "Not you, at least. Should you meet with any assassins from the Bloody Shadows, you need only tell them exactly who you are and that you have information about Mamlaka, and they will ensure that you remain unharmed. They would not risk the life or favor of someone who could be of such use to them."_

"…_How do you know that?" Edaha inquired, agitation clear in his voice, "Father always said that the Bloody Shadows are full of nothing but blood-thirsty murderers who look for any reason to kill. Why would they spare me just because I have information? Wouldn't they take me being the prince of Mamlaka as a reason to kill me whether I give them information or not?"_

"_Just the opposite," Tii explained, "You'll be welcomed with open arms as the prince who witnessed the cruelty of his homeland first-hand and saw fit to go against it. The Bloody Shadows is not full of the savages as your father believes it is. Its assassins are just animals who found a way to channel the negative aspects of their personalities into something useful. They terminate only the wicked, not those who are merely affiliated with the wicked. If you show to them that you seek peace and justice, you will be met with peace and justice. They will treat you like one of their own, and bestow upon you the life of luxury that a wonderful cub like you deserves…In all honesty, it is my sincerest hope that you do make contact with the Bloody Shadows. Not only so that you may get to live in such a safe and glorious nation, but also so that you may give them all the information that they require to bring about the end of Mamlaka."_

_Edaha buried his face in his mother's foreleg, drenching it with tears._

"_I c-c-c-can't do that!" Edaha sobbed, "If they found Mamlaka, they'd k-k-kill everybody, including y-y-y-you!"_

"_Shhh…you've no reason to be worried about me, Dearest," Tii whispered, giving her son and affectionate lick, "I'm certainly not. Your well-being is all that matters to me," Tii took a deep breath and lifted her son's head to look him in the eye, "…Whether you find the Bloody Shadows or not, I want you to live on and gain true happiness…a happiness that no creature could ever find here. You're such a wonderful cub, Edaha, you deserve nothing less."_

_Edaha wiped the tears from his eyes and stared up at his mother hopefully._

"_Then come with me," Edaha pleaded, "You deserve find true happiness, too. We can escape this place together."_

_Tii shook her head slowly, all semblance of a smile fading to be replaced by a penitent frown._

"_I wish I could," Tii muttered softly, looking away as her eyes began to fill with tears, "I would love nothing better than to leave with you and never return to this place…but I can't. There is still far too much I must do here. I can't allow myself run away from my responsibilities, nor can I allow them to become your burden…I'm sorry, Edaha, I truly am. I love you more than you could ever know, and it pains me greatly to send you off like this…but there is no other way. I can't keep you near me any longer, it would risk too much for the both of us…Your father means to craft you in his image, and I'll not allow my only son to become so horribly corrupted…You've already become too compliant to his teachings for my liking…"_

"_He beats me if I don't obey!" Edaha barked defensively, "And what's worse, he beats you just for defending me! I don't understand, Mother, why would you want to stay in a place that gives you nothing but pain?"_

"_I don't want to stay here," Tii breathed painfully, "I __**have**__ to stay here...It's not something I can explain to you, Edaha, but I promise you that purpose within Mamlaka is too important for me to abandon…and even if I could abandon it, your father would never allow me to leave these lands…I tried once before, though I would not expect you to remember. When you were only an infant, I tried to take you away from Mamlaka so that we could both live in a better land. It didn't take long for your father to catch us. He threatened to have both you and I killed if I ever even thought about leaving him again…The threat still stands to this day…I care not for my own life, but I refuse for you to be robbed of yours simply because of my selfishness."_

_Edaha's eyes once again widened, and this time, he was sure that rage was the cause._

"_I'll kill him," Edaha snarled quietly, "I swear to the gods, I'll kill him for what he's done to you…to both of us."_

_Tii looked back at her son, mouth ajar with shock._

"_Edaha, there's no possible way you-" Tii began, before her son cut her off._

"_I'll leave with the Disciples of Usafi," Edaha continued, eyes narrowed and fangs barred at the ground, "I'll find the Bloody Shadows, and hire the best assassins I can get…and then I'll lead them back here, so they can destroy this place forever!…I'll leave you today, Mother, but I swear to the almighty gods that I will come back for you…and for Father's head."_

_Tii embraced her son tighter, tears now streaming from her eyes._

"_My sweet, brave Edaha," Tii cried softly, "You've already given me more than I have ever deserved simply by existing. Please don't go to any such trouble on my account…just leave this all behind, and find your happiness."_

"_As long as you're a prisoner here," Edaha stated almost emotionlessly, "Happiness won't exist for me…I mean it, Mom, I will come back for you. I'll take you away from here, and we can both be happy…together."_

_Tii smiled slightly, lifting her son so that their muzzles were on each other's shoulders._

"_I…I know you will," Tii breathed, fighting back tears, "My dear, sweet, wonderful son…I have more faith in you than I have ever had in any of the gods. I know you'll grow to do great things…I love you, Edaha. You are more precious to me than anything this world has to offer, and more magnificent than anything that I could possibly be rewarded with in eternal paradise. Know that wherever you go, whatever life you lead, my prayers will be with you…along with my love."_

"_I lo-" Edaha began, before his mother cupped a paw over his muzzle and placed him on the ground._

"_It is time for…Tii, what are you doing down there?" came a voice from atop the pit._

_Edaha and Tii turned to the source of the voice to find Fenyang the Pious staring down at them, Bellow strangely absent from his shoulder. Tii cleared her throat and sat up straight before responding._

"_I came to bring our son a meal before he leaves on his journey," Tii stated formally, meeting her son's gaze and motioning to the duiker haunch._

_Edaha got the message and began tearing into the meal his mother had brought him. Fenyang narrowed his eyes in annoyance._

"_You dare to reward him after the disrespect he has shown me?" Fenyang growled, jumping into the pit with eyes locked on Edaha._

_Edaha winced, preparing to be struck. Tii quickly stepped between her husband and son before Fenyang could even raise a paw._

"_Rest assured, his insubordination has already been punished," Tii said slowly, keeping her eyes on her husband, "I have given him both a scolding and a beating for his sins. He has learned his lesson, and is ready to atone."_

_Fenyang sat down, lips curled in a sneer that seemed almost amused._

"_Is that so?" Fenyang inquired, bringing his gaze to his son, "Well, is it, Edaha?"_

_Edaha looked from his mother to his father, and back again. Tii tilted her head toward Fenyang, indicating for Edaha to address his father._

"_Y…Yes, Father," Edaha nodded carefully, bowing as he met his father's gaze, "I am truly remorseful for my actions. It was not my place to have spoken out against you, nor will it ever be. Please forgive me of my offences so that I may seek absolution from the gods."_

_Fenyang smiled with a small nod, satisfied._

"_You shall earn my forgiveness through finding the Bloody Shadows," Fenyang announced, "I have sent Bellow to gather the Disciples of Usafi that will be accompanying you on your mission. They are yours to lead to the land of our enemies, so I suggest you command them wisely. You are not to return until you have found the precise location of the Bloody Shadows. If you should return a failure…well, just pray that the gods will show you more mercy than I will. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Edaha stared straight into his father's eyes and nodded._

"_I understand completely," Edaha answered, his tone intense, "But I won't allow myself to fail my mission…No, I shall be leaving with a search party," Edaha glanced at his mother before continuing, "and by the power of the almighty gods I shall be __**returning **__with a search party."_

xXx

"Edaha? Edaha, wake up!" a voice called to Edaha, causing him to rise from his slumber leap to his feet.

"What? Who…" Edaha looked down to see Kivuli looking up at him with an urgent expression, "Kivuli, what's wrong?"

The black cub's expression quickly changed to one of excitement.

"Finally, you're up," Kivuli said happily, "I was afraid you'd miss it!"

"Miss what?" Edaha asked, completely confused.

Kivuli turned around and pointed with his paw. Edaha looked in the direction that his brother had indicated to see two male impala, horns locked together in combat. One was tilting his head in an attempt to flip the other on its side, while the other dug its hooves into the ground and leaning forward in the hopes of overpowering his opponent. They had both reached a clear stalemate, but refused to give up on their respective strategies. Kivuli, having never seen such behavior, watched on in delight. It was not long before Edaha found himself smiling.

"Ah, that's right," Edaha nodded thoughtfully, stifling a yawn, "It's almost mating season. They must be sparring in preparation."

"Mating season?" Kivuli asked in confusion, tearing his gaze from the battling impala to look up at his brother, "What's that?"

Edaha looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to explain such a time of year to a cub.

"Oh…well…you see," Edaha began, turning back to his brother with a smile, "When a male antelope wants to impress a female antelope, they lock horns with another male to demonstrate their dominance over an opponent. This shows the female how truly dedicated the male is to becoming their mate. By showing off his strength and besting another male in combat, a male antelope is able to win the companionship of any female he so desires."

"Oh," Kivuli nodded, bringing his attention back to the battling impala, "…Well, the way things are going here, these two will probably end up sharing one."

Edaha could not help but to smile upon hearing such a comment.

"It doesn't really work that way," Edaha explained with a small laugh, "Mates aren't exactly something that should be shared."

"Why not?" Kivuli inquired, cocking his head.

"It's…best for such a relationship to remain between just two animals," Edaha answered carefully, "That way, a deeper connection can form between them, and a simple friendship can evolve into something much greater."

"Sooo…" Kivuli placed a paw to his chin in thought, before smiling up at his brother, "Having a mate is like having a really close friend?"

"In a way," Edaha nodded, "But it's really more than even that."

Kivuli collected his thoughts, focusing on what Edaha had told him.

"I don't understand," the black cub eventually announced.

"Neither do I," Edaha laughed quietly, "Not fully, anyway. I suppose it's something only those who've found a mate can understand."

Kivuli's eyes widened with surprise.

"You don't have a mate?" Kivuli asked, a bit perplexed, "Why not? You've beaten up hyenas before."

Edaha stared at his brother strangely for a few moments, before laughing when he realized the cub's meaning.

"Finding a mate doesn't work the same for every species," Edaha clarified, "Different animals have different mating rituals, and even those only serve as a guideline. Hyena tradition would have me-"

Edaha was interrupted by the painful cries of two impala as they both crashed to the ground simultaneously and frantically struggled to untangle their horns. Kivuli fell over in laughter.

"Kivuli, it's not polite to laugh at others," Edaha stated, holding back a laugh of his own, "…One moment, please."

Kivuli watched as his brother approached the two tangled impala. Upon seeing the advancing hyena, the impala bleated in panic and attempted to get back on their hooves, only to fail and crash to the ground once more. When Edaha was only a yard away from them, they stopped struggling and lied completely still, as if accepting their fate. Both the impala and Kivuli were in for a surprise, as rather than tearing into the two prone antelope, Edaha wrapped his paws around their horns untangled them, setting the impala free. The impala slowly stood up, shock-filled eyes locked on Edaha.

"Good thing none of the females were around to see that, eh?" Edaha addressed the two impala with a casual wink, "I trust you two are alright?"

The two impala exchanged confused glances, before bringing their eyes back to Edaha and nodding.

"I'm glad to hear it," Edaha smiled, walking back toward Kivuli

After the few moments of contemplation, the impala themselves turned to and began to walk away, only to come to a full stop.

"Well, guess we'll just be returning to our herd," one impala said to the other, loud enough for all who were present to hear, "Which isn't far from here."

"Yes, straight shot, actually," the other impala answered just as loudly, "Say, did you hear about Kustawi?"

"You mean that guy with the broken horn?"

"Yes, him. Apparently he's broken at lot more than that, recently. He can't even stand properly anymore, much less move around."

"Is that so? Not all that surprising, he is getting on in years. Gods bless him, he's lived longer than any of us could ever hope to. Still, wouldn't be surprised if he got picked off, soon."

"It'd be just as well. No animal should have to live the rest of its life with three fractured legs and a dislocated shoulder…Well, back to our herd, which, as you said, is not far from here."

With that, the two impala trotted off toward their herd. Edaha watched them go with a smile, before turning his attention to Kivuli, who was wearing an expression of pure bewilderment. It did not take long for Edaha to figure out why.

"I…forgot to tell you prey can talk, didn't I?" Edaha guessed.

Kivuli nodded slowly. Edaha let out a heavy sigh, knowing the conversation that he and his brother were about to have would not be an easy one. He had no idea where to begin. Luckily, he would not have to.

"Well…I guess it makes sense," Kivuli eventually stated, albeit uneasily, "Why wouldn't they be able to talk? We're all connected…and equal…and…Balance…Circle of Life…soil…"

Kivuli was beginning to consider the relationship between predator and prey as even less justifiable. At the same time, he felt that the knowledge that prey could talk changed nothing. Edaha was the kindest animal that Kivuli had ever encountered, and if even he hunted, it must have been the right thing to do. The black cub thought of how his brother had helped the two impala, and how the only prey that he had ever slain were the sick, elderly, or injured, who would have soon died on their own. Even in doing so, Edaha ensured that they passed away much more peacefully and less painfully than their natural death would have allowed them.

"That impala those two were talking about," Kivuli finally, looking to his brother, "The injured one…He shouldn't have to suffer like that…and even his death should serve a purpose…right?"

Edaha let out a heavy sigh as he smiled down at the black cub.

"Indeed it should," Edaha breathed, patting his brother on the head, "You try so hard, Kivuli, and you're coming a long way. I know that this is all extremely difficult to understand, and I promise you that all of it will become clear in time…It's not something mere words could teach, though I sincerely wish it were."

"I know," Kivuli agreed quietly, though he did not truly understand, "We're predators, and hunting's what predators do…I'll accept that for now…You say it's justified, then it's justified…We should get going soon, right? So that means we have to eat…You're compassionate…I don't want anyone else getting to that poor impala before you do."

Edaha nodded with a bittersweet smile and began to dig a hole.

"I'll make it painless," Edaha promised, placing his brother in the hole he had dug before turning in the direction that the two male impala had disappeared to, "Stay hidden. I won't be long."

"Right," Kivuli replied quietly, feigning a smile as he made himself comfortable.

Edaha stared at his brother doubtfully for a few moments, before running off to find the impala herd. The morning was already proving itself to be eventful. Still, the young hyena could not free his mind of the memory that had come to him in his sleep.

_Mother, _Edaha called out in his mind as he ran, _I'm sorry that I failed to return sooner. If I had, I could have saved both Kivuli and you, and none of this would have happened…But I will make it up to you. I'll swear to the gods, I'll undo the damage Father has done to you…the damage he has done to all of us._

xXx

Nakama let out a sigh of contentment as he lied in the soft grass, soaking up the rays of the sun. The striped hyena could not remember the last time he was able to rest so comfortably. He was used to defying his nocturnal nature and being active at all hours to search for sustenance, but he had no reason to worry about that on this day. He had been fortunate enough to find a half-eaten antelope laying by the side of a river, allowing him to satisfy his need for both food and water in one place. He did need to beat off a few other predators in order to have the carcass to himself, but that was nothing new for him. In fact, the rush that he received from combat made the meal taste all the more gratifying.

"Ahh…this is more like it," Nakama exhaled happily, rolling onto his back, "Food, water, battle, rest…throw a coupla females my way and I'll be in paradise!"

"Yes," came a voice from behind Nakama, "I, too, seek a female."

Nakama's eyes widened with surprise as his entire form became petrified. He recognized the voice. And just like every other time he had heard it, it did not sound happy. Slowly the striped hyena turned to face a large hyena with a skull over his face. On top of the striped hyena's back was an unconscious hyena that looked to be in terrible shape. Nakama only spared the unconscious form minimal attention, for the majority of his focus was on the skulled hyena, itself.

"K-K-Kalab!" Nakama greeted the skulled hyena nervously, attempting to sound casual, "Buddy, how've you been? Wasn't expecting to see you so…soon…Got a new friend there, didja?"

Kalab lowered himself to the ground and leaned sideways, allowing the inert hyena to gently roll off his back and land on the soft grass. He then walked toward Nakama until he was close enough for their noses to make contact. Nakama could see the rage in the striped hyena's eyes, but knew better than to run.

"Where…is…Tii?" Kalab snarled, his muscles bulging with every word.

Nakama kept his face pointed toward Kalab, but subconsciously allowed his eyes to dart back in forth.

"Y-Yeah, about that," Nakama began, shifting his gaze to the ground, "It was all going fine, I was watching her like you told me to, we were going for a nice little stroll, managed to keep her in the middle of nowhere for quite some time…and then…and then when we were got a little too close to an established territory, she sorta…gave me the slip."

"YOU LOST HER?" Kalab roared, raising a paw to the sky and extending his claws.

"No no no no no no," Nakama crouched low to the ground in an attempt to make himself as small as possible, "Of course not, I know exactly where she is…I just couldn't go after her."

Kalab slowly brought his paw downward until it was over his left eye. He then placed his dewclaw into the eye-sockets of the skull that adorned his face and carefully removed it, placing it on the ground beside him. Nakama gulped. It was rare that he had ever seen Kalab remove his skull, and thankfully so. Nothing good ever came after the act.

"Couldn't go after her," Kalab repeated, eyes closed as he massaged his temple in annoyance, "Interesting. Well, how about before I craft a suitable noose for you out of your own intestines, you explain why that is?"

Even with the sun beating down on him, Nakama felt eerily frigid.

"She entered a colony of the Bloody Shadows," Nakama answered, watching Kalab cautiously, "S-Samira, the Place of Refugees."

Kalab slowly opened his eyes, brought his paw to the ground, and began pacing back and forth.

"Samira," Kalab nodded, his tone amused, "My, that _does_ bring back memories! A land where outcasts and outlaws alike can live in peace, shielded from the hatred of their homelands. With such a veritable supply of rogues and deserters, it comes as no surprise that it is so heavily guarded…" Kalab came to a stop and turned his focus to the striped hyena, smiling cruelly, "Come to think of it, you're a deserter, yourself. It is baffling that you did not simply go after her under that pretense."

"I defected from the Bloody Shadows, themselves," Nakama stated quickly, defensively, "I can't possibly find safety in an area under their control. They've been hunting me for years, 'n by now they all know who I am. They'd tear me apart on the spot…" the spotted hyena smiled up at Kalab hopefully, "And I am worth more to you alive than dead, correct?"

"Just barely," Kalab narrowed his eyes, walking over to the unconscious hyena and nudging it with his paw, "No matter. Tii will be far safer in Samira than she ever was under your watch. We can always retriever her when we're done here."

"Done here?" Nakama asked, cocking his head in confusion, "What do we need to-"

"Not now, you fool!" Kalab snapped, motioning to the unconscious hyena, "He's coming to."

Nakama watched as the strange hyena opened its eyes and struggled to its feet, wincing painfully as it did so.

"W…What is this place?" the burn-covered hyena asked, slowly taking in its surroundings.

"Nowhere of any great importance, Oh Pious One," Kalab answered, helping the injured hyena to maintain his balance, "Just a calm, quiet place where you may rest off your afflictions in peace," Kalab brought his eyes to the half-eaten carcass, "And I see my servant has been gracious enough to supply you with a meal."

A blazing glare from Kalab robbed Nakama of any chance to object. The striped hyena stepped backward and averted his eyes, allowing his boss to lead the stranger over to the carcass.

"T-t-t-thank yo-" the strange hyena began as he placed his muzzle of the sternum of the antelope, his expression changing to fury as he caught a glimpse of Nakama, "You…"

Nakama looked back at the burn-covered hyena and raised an eyebrow, examining the stranger up and down. A smile crept across the face of the striped as he came to realize exactly who he was looking at.

"Fenyang," Nakama snickered through his fangs, "Never expected to be seeing you again. How long's it been? Eight years, maybe nine? Eh, who's keeping track?" Nakama began to groom his paw casually, keeping his eyes on Fenyang, "...Heard about Mamlaka, by the way. It's quite a pity. I know how much effort you put into that dung-heap, sucks that the whole thing went straight to Hell…I'm surprised that you're not down there with it, actually. Though, I must say, I'm delighted to see you…_like this_."

Fenyang straightened himself, his burnt limbs quaking under the pressure of his own weight.

"You despicable piece of shit!" Fenyang snarled, stepping over the carcass, "You're to blame for all of this!"

Fenyang had not taken four steps before his legs gave way and he crumpled to the ground. Nakama fell over, too, cackling wildly.

"Oh, this is just too perfect!" Nakama laughed, wiping a tear from his eye, "A burned and broken mess, just like the 'great nation' he once ruled! Gods, how I wish I could take credit for this! I fe-ack!"

Nakama was cut off as a paw pressed itself against his throat, slowly increasing in pressure.

"Now, now," Kalab clicked his tongue, leaning a bit more of his weight on the neck of his subordinate, "Can't have you insulting our most illustrious of guests, now can we? Not after all he's been through. Poor Father Fenyang has suffered greatly due to the Bloody Shadows, just as I have." Kalab's upper lip curled into a distasteful snarl, "You would do well to mind your tongue while in either of our presence."

Nakama gagged, managing to give a slight nod of understanding. Kalab narrowed his eyes and removed his paw from the striped hyena's throat. Nakama put a paw to his neck and coughed a few times, before rolling onto his stomach and watching as his master walked over to the burn-covered hyena and helped him to his feet.

"I am well aware of your history with my servant," Kalab addressed Fenyang, "However, whatever bad blood that the two of you share must be put aside for now. We've much greater enemies to face."

"I have no greater enemies!" Fenyang spat, rage-filled eyes fixed on the striped hyena, "He is the cause of all my suffering! He's the only Bloody Shadow to have seen Mamlaka and lived to tell the tale. Only he could have given away our location!"

"Oh, believe me," Nakama answered, still rubbing his throat, "If I coulda, I woulda. Even with the price on my head, I'd have been more than willing to walk right into the Bloody Shadows and tell them exactly where you were before they ripped me to shreds," Nakama paused, looking away, "But I couldn't risk Tii getting-"

"How dare you speak of Tii, after all that you have done to her?"

"All _I've_ done to her?"

"You seduced her! You took advantage of her benevolence, and you planted within her that abominable kaf-"

Fenyang stopped short, catching himself. Nakama's expression became one of perplexity, Kalab's intrigue.

"You believe Nakama to have sired the black cub?" Kalab gave a small, amused laugh.

Fenyang's eyes widened, as did Nakama's.

"H-h-h-h-h-how could…c-c-could you…ha-" Fenyang stammered in shock.

"Even when incased in flesh and bone, nothing is beyond my kind," Kalab replied with a smirk, looking toward the sky, "You yourself should know that more than any beast, having been our loyal and devoted servant for so many years."

"You claim to be a god?" Fenyang gasped in disbelief.

"Of earthly conception," Kalab nodded, "But a god, nonetheless."

"Blasphemy!" Fenyang hissed.

Kalab turned to Fenyang with a pitying smile, as if he were looking at a young cub who had made a mistake and needed correction.

"Fenyang the Pious," Kalab simpered, gently wrapping a front limb around the Mamlaka King, "You built a nation on absolute purity, eradicating any tainted soul that stood in your way. Your reign as the king of Mamlaka brought about numerous wars and genocides. Those who would not give in to assimilation were slaughtered, the wayward tortured. True, it was all done to carry out the work of the gods, but no creature outside of your own borders could be made to see it that way. They see you as a monster, as a sadistic psychopath. They speak your name not with reverence, but with fear and contempt. For years they've rooted for your demise, even wished that they may be fortunate enough to have a paw in it. So, then tell me, Oh Pious One…" Kalab leaned in closer to the burn-covered hyena, his voice fading to a whisper, "Who else but a god would take pity on you as I have?"

Fenyang kept a skeptical glare, but remained silent. He truly had no answer.

"Of course," Kalab continued, stepping away from Fenyang and scratching behind his own ear nonchalantly, "Your faith in me is not necessary in the slightest. I don't desire converts."

"Then what is it that you desire?" Fenyang growled impatiently, "If I am indeed loathed as you say I am, what reasons could you possibly have for seeking me out?"

Kalab stared at Fenyang with a toothy grin, his pupils narrowing to slits.

"I suppose I'm a bit of a philanthropist," Kalab shrugged, "When I come across a creature who has been so horribly wronged, I cannot help but to ensure that they are not robbed of their vengeance."

Fenyang's eyes shifted from Kalab to Nakama.

"And what of him?" Fenyang inquired gruffly, pointing to the striped hyena, "If you are indeed as righteous as you claim, why allow such scum to walk the earth, much less associate yourself with it?"

Nakama approached Fenyang with bared fangs, only to back down after a warning glare from Kalab.

"Even scum has its uses," Kalab explained, turning back to Fenyang, "And until Nakama has lived past his, he shall remain in my servitude."

"He is responsible for my-" Fenyang began to argue.

"No, he isn't," Kalab replied, tone flat, "As he has already taken the liberty to inform you, he abandoned all desire to bring down your nation long ago. Furthermore, no Bloody Shadow, exile or otherwise, could have possibly pulled this off so expertly. No, the destruction of Mamlaka was much too well-crafted…"

"Well-crafted?" Nakama snorted, "All they did was set the damn thing on fire!"

Fenyang and Kalab both narrowed their eyes at the striped hyena, expressing anger and annoyance, respectively.

"Yes," Kalab nodded, placing a paw to his striped chin in thought, "A last-ditch effort that may not have gone so remarkably in their favor had Mamlaka not been without its fabled missionaries on that night. It interests me that the Bloody Shadows managed not only to strike on the very night that the missionaries had taken their leave, but also to have an ambush squad waiting for them when they entered the Gray Lands."

Fenyang's eyes widened at the last bit of news.

"Am…Ambush squad?" Fenyang breathed, his voice a mixture of fear and concern.

"Mm, all of your faithful servants were slaughtered, I'm afraid," Kalab spoke in a sorrowful tone despite his wide smile, "Not to worry, though, I saw fit to personally avenge them. I even acquired some information from one of their assailants, but she bled to death before I learned anything substantial."

Fenyang sat down and rubbed his head in disbelief. He could not remember having ever felt so dizzy in his life.

"…All of them," Fenyang muttered, lowering his gaze to the ground, "My citizens, my disciples, my missionaries…Bellow…they've all been taken from me…Mamlaka truly is destroyed…I'm all that's left…"

Nakama looked away and dragged a paw across the ground, kicking up dust. The act did not go unnoticed.

"Something you'd like to share?" Kalab smiled casually, raising an eyebrow at the striped hyena.

Nakama looked from Kalab to Fenyang, then back again.

"If I may speak with you privately," Nakama requested.

"Let's not be rude to our guest, now," Kalab replied, pushing the carcass closer to Fenyang, "He has as much of a right to any information you may have regarding this matter as I do."

"I would much rather that this be between-"

"I'm sorry, did I give you the impression that you have a choice? How careless of me!"

Nakama clenched his fangs and glanced sideways, weighing his choices. He had already said too much to simply keep his mouth shut, and he knew that Kalab could easily distinguish between truth and lies. The stripe hyena took a deep inhale, before selecting the safest possible option.

"I ran into Fenyang's sons not too long ago," Nakama spoke up, "They somehow survived the assault."

"_Sons_?" Fenyang snarled in astonishment, widened-eyes locked on the striped hyena.

"The black cub lives?" Kalab snickered in amusement.

"Yes," Nakama nodded, "He and his brother are travelling to Samira as we speak. They plan on meeting with-" Nakama remembered Fenyang's presence, "Someone who resides there."

Kalab blinked, a smile of realization soon creeping across his muzzle.

"Can't help but feel you had some influence in that decision," Kalab stated dryly.

"Well, we needed someone who could enter and leave with no problems," Nakama answered, a hint of pride in his voice, "Can't be me, and sure as _Hell _can't be you. Want her out of there unharmed, after all. And even if she's left Samira by now, the Mamlaka Prince is desperate to find her. He'll get any information he can and go after her all over again, not stopping until they're together again…Their presence will make her happy Kalab, and our involvement in such a grand reunion will put her in our dept. Once we have her back, there will be no more escape attempts."

Kalab turned to Fenyang with a wide smile.

"He manages to earn his stay on this earth every now and then," Kalab laughed, sounding almost impressed.

Fenyang paid no mind to Kalab, for he was too focused on the striped hyena.

"You mean to tell me…Edaha is travelling with that…that _aswad_?" Fenyang addressed Nakama with a combination of shock and disgust, "My sin is known to him?"

Nakama looked into Fenyang's terror-filled eyes and smiled.

"A bit more than _known_," Nakama smirked, "I'd say he's become quite doting to the little black bastard. Calls it as his brother, provides it with comfort and care. Even defends it from insults! The way he refers to it, you'd think it's the greatest thing in the world to him. Oh, such a loving big brother to a little aswad, I have never seen!"

"…You shut your mouth," Fenyang snarled quietly, his entire form shaking as tears formed in his eyes, "Edaha would never do something like that…He's pure, like me…He would never show a kaffir demon such compassion…he'd destroy it on site…It's a lie…It's all lies…Lies, every word of it!"

"Shit, if I was lying, this wouldn't be half as priceless!" Nakama cackled mockingly, enjoying the Mamlaka King's agony, "Seems you couldn't even get your own son to swallow that 'absolute purity' bullshit. Now he's out there displaying your sin for all to see. Kid must really hate you. As a matter of fact…" Nakama turned his attention to Kalab, "How much you wanna bet this Mamlaka thing was an inside jo-"

Nakama was cut off as the back of Fenyang's paw collided with his face, knocking the striped hyena to the ground.

"SILENCE!" Fenyang thundered, his body convulsing with rage, "You despicable pile of kak…Of all my servants, Edaha is the most loyal, the most pure…He would never commit any act against me…He is my most precious disciple…you will not soil his name with such calumny!"

Nakama got up and brushed a paw against his cheek, before crouching low to the ground and snarling.

"You sunnuva-"

"Enough of this!" Kalab shouted irritably, putting himself between Fenyang and Nakama and focusing his attention on the striped hyena, "Imbecilic cub! Even in carrying out your purpose, you're a pain in the ass!...I'm beginning to reassess your worth. I warn you, Nakama; Do not depreciate yourself any further. Otherwise I may be forced to strip you of more than just your position."

Animosity filled Nakama's eyes, but the striped hyena managed to keep it in check and sat down with a nod of reluctant complaisance. Kalab put on a satisfied smirk, which quickly faded as his eyes turned to Fenyang.

"I apologize for my servant's insolence," Kalab stated formally, "However, I believe that his audacity has led him to uncover the absent piece of this puzzle. You've a vast list of enemies, Fenyang the Pious. Perhaps your son has fallen in with them."

Fenyang's mouth fell slightly ajar, stupefied that such a claim had been made. Nakama dared not show any expression, but internally, he was enjoying a smug laugh.

"You believe that-" Fenyang began in an ireful whisper.

"Why did you send all of your missionaries to the Gray Lands?" Kalab interrupted, squinting as he began to circle the Mamlaka King, "You're no fool. Such a dauntless move would require a worthwhile reward. What was it you were after?"

"That which I've always desired! The eternal subjugation of the Bloody Shadows!"

"You believed the Bloody Shadows to be in the Gray Lands?"

"No."

"Then why send such an impressive army there?"

"There are creatures there who know the whereabouts of the Bloody Shadows."

"Who filled your head with such nonsense?"

"I was told by my most devoted follower, Edaha."

"Edaha. Well, that's certainly interesting. And how did Edaha stumble upon the juicy bit of information?"

"I…That must've been how he found the Bloody Shadows."

"He's been to the Bloody Shadows?"

"Indeed he has. And he returned to me with its location like the _loyal _disciple that he is!"

"Oh, my, that does speak wonders for his faithfulness, doesn't it? Forgive my curiosity, but how just much time passed between his return and the destruction of your magnificent empire?"

"Barely a d-"

Fenyang froze, his mind racing. Edaha arriving just one day before his kingdom was destroyed could not have been a coincidence, and there was too much evidence that suggested the Bloody Shadows had some knowledge of the missionaries' absence. Still, Fenyang refused to believe that his most prized and beloved disciple would have betrayed him.

"...No, he wouldn't have," Fenyang muttered, shaking his head in disbelief, "He couldn't have…No, there must be some other explanation…they must've followed him home, that's it…it's the only way."

"Either way, he brought about the destruction of Mamlaka," Kalab said sympathetically as he placed a paw on the shoulder of the Mamlaka King, "You can believe whatever you want, but one thing is clear: If not for him, none of this misfortune would have befallen you. And now he is aiding that black cub that you despised with such intensity. He has failed to live up to your expectations of him. That makes him your enemy. And just like all of your enemies, he shall feel the wrath of the gods…but only after you are given the opportunity to bestow on them your own...'righteous fury'"

Fenyang turned his muzzle to the ground and growled quietly, a tear escaping his tightly-closed eye and falling to the grass below. Kalab smiled pitiably and once again pushed the carcass in front of the burn-covered hyena.

"However, that cannot be accomplished until you've been returned to your former glory," Kalab explained, placing a paw on Fenyang's head and gently pushing it down to the carcass, "Eat. Regain your strength, so that you may live on and exact your vengeance," Kalab turned his attention to Nakama, "Go fetch some herbs so that his burns may be properly treated. Bring back enough to last us a few days."

Nakama nodded begrudgingly and ran off to collect herbs, promising himself to collect at least a few that cause the healing to be accompanied with agonizing discomfort. Kalab watched the striped hyena disappear into the distance, before turning back to the Mamlaka King, who was now tearing into the carcass vigorously.

"T-t-thank you," Fenyang addressed Kalab between swallows, tears from subsiding hunger pains streaming down his face, "Had it not been for you, I'd surely be dead…They've stolen so much from me…if you had no shown up, they may have even stolen my faith…May the gods bless you for all that you've done!"

Kalab smiled and shook his head.

"No, Oh Pious One," Kalab whispered, picking up his skull and placing it back over his face, "It is _you _who shall be blessed by all that I plan on doing."

xXx

A cool breeze swept over the plain as the sun reached its apex, informing Edaha that it was midday. It had been an hour since he and Kivuli had left their resting-place in order to cover more ground. Despite the length of time they had travelled, no change in scenery was apparent to either of them, nor had they encountered any animals who could be of assistance to them. They had been on their journey for only a day, yet both of them felt as though they had not even started it, in the first place. Edaha and Kivuli knew that it could be days, or even weeks, before they reached their destination. Even in accepting that, restlessness was beginning to creep upon them. The two brothers managed to fend off the potential for boredom and frustration by engaging in conversation, which mostly consisted of Kivuli asking questions and Edaha answering them.

"So, was Sauda Bloody Shadow the first ever assassin?" Kivuli asked his brother as he rode on Edaha's back.

"Not the first in existence," Edaha answered, continuing eastward, "As far as I know, that honor goes to Kheri, though there could have very well been others before him."

"Kheri? What kind of animal was he?"

"A monitor lizard."

"Oh…What's a monater lizard?"

"A _monitor _lizard is a large reptile with a poisonous bite."

"So it's a snake?"

"No, but they are related to snakes. Unlike snakes, though, monitor lizards have legs and claws. Very stocky, too, making them difficult to combat. It's nearly impossible to find an opening on them, and even if thinks they have, it's often a trap by the monitor lizard to lure its opponent into letting their guard down and coming within striking distance. Monitors, like all reptiles are notoriously crafty. And the strength of a monitor's bite is said to rival even that of we hyenas, although I've encountered animal that has been unfortunate enough to be able to accurately judge that claim for themselves…It's not hard to believe, though. Monitors can be extremely dangerous even when not trying to be. Their venomous bite and naturally protruding claws see to that. Even those who have bested a monitor in battle don't look back at the experience with any pleasure or pride. They look back at it as a reminder to do everything in their power to avoid having to combat a monitor lizard ever again."

Kivuli blinked with surprise at Edaha's description. Monitor lizards sounded like something one would have to see to believe, not that Kivuli was in any hurry to do so.

"…Kheri must've been some assassin," Kivuli said quietly.

"Well, he got the job done," Edaha replied with a small smile that quickly faded, "But he was absolutely ruthless. He was quite content to kill for sport, but decided to charge a large fee for his services…It was always the same disgusting, horrible fee. A price too great for anyone to be forced to consider, and yet so many had no choice but to comply."

"W…What was the fee?" Kivuli asked apprehensively, not sure whether or not he actually wanted to know.

"You'd be happier not knowing," Edaha replied flatly, eager to change the subject, "Fortunately, the assassins that came after Kheri's time proved to be a lot more benevolent. Sauda Bloody Shadow's a shining example. She never expected anything in return for her work, which is probably why her clients were so quick to offer her compensation. It's a lot easier to be generous to one who helps you out of the goodness of their heart than to once who helps you only for their own interest, after all," Edaha paused for a moment, thinking, "Though I'm positive that was never on her mind. She genuinely wished to offer help to whoever needed it."

"Like Edward?" Kivuli asked excitedly, ears perked up.

"That's right," Edaha nodded, his smile returning, "He was her most accomplished student, as well as her best friend. Together, they built a powerful empire that is thriving to this day. Of course, you already know that. How would you like to hear another story about Sauda and Edward?"

"Yeah!" Kivuli cheered, nearly falling off his brother's back in his enthusiasm.

"I thought you would," Edaha laughed, leaning to the side to allow Kivuli to regain his balance, "Let's see…Ah, I know the perfect-"

"Well, would you look who it is!" came a voice from behind Edaha and Kivuli.

Edaha came to a complete stop and quickly turned around, careful not to throw Kivuli off of his back. The two brothers found themselves face-to-face with three female spotted hyenas, who were casually approaching them. The strange hyenas' eyes were intense, and their lips where tightened around toothy grins. Kivuli could not help but feel that he had seen them before, but he did not know from where. Edaha, on the other hand, immediately recognized the hyenas and gently placed Kivuli on the ground, where he could stand over the black cub protectively.

"What do you want?" Edaha demanded, keeping his eyes on the hyenas, "We've no further quarrel."

"Oh, I think we do," the hyena in the middle growled, baring her fangs, "Don't tell me you've already forgotten what you did to our boss."

Kivuli's eyes widened, realization setting in. These were members of the hyena clan that had attempted to kill Edaha and him the day before.

"Your matriarch and I had an agreement," Edaha reminded the hyenas, a warning growl rising from his throat, "And we're not even on your land anymore."

"Exactly!" the center hyena snickered, "We only promised not to attack you so long as you were in _our _land. We never said nothing 'bout not killin' you _outside _of our borders. The boss clever that way. Gave us the order to come after you just this morning."

The hyena's two companions cackled wildly. Kivuli stepped out from under his brother and snarled at the advancing hyenas, infuriated that he and his brother had been lied to. Edaha quickly grabbed the black cub by the scruff of his neck and threw him back under his torso. The young hyena then crouched lower to the ground, pressing his torso against Kivuli to make the black cub lower himself, as well. Not a word was spoken between them, but Kivuli got the message; Stay put.

"That's a lie," Edaha said through his clenched fangs, narrowing his eyes as he met the gaze of the center hyena, "Your matriarch did not authorize this."

The three clan hyenas suddenly stopped in their tracks and prominently blinked, surprised by Edaha's statement. The middle hyena quickly recovered herself and sat down casually, prompting his companions to do the same.

"The hell she didn't," the center hyena smirked, "The boss never lets someone attack her like that and get away with it. She promised a big reward to whoever brings her your head, but the three of us were the only ones loyal enough to do it."

"That's a lie!" Edaha barked, glaring into the eyes of the middle hyena, "If your matriarch wanted me dead, she'd have come for me herself, just as she told me she would. No, you've come here on your own accord. You've come here claiming to have justice in mind, and I truly believe that you believe your actions to be noble. However, I cannot allow you to sully the name of your matriarch by suggesting that she would send her subordinates to settle her accounts. She would never approve of something so cowardly. It's _you _who want revenge, not your matriarch. You didn't like her ruling, so you've filled your own heads with some asinine justification for going against it. Not only that, but you dare also to falsely accuse your fellow clan-members of disloyalty. The reason why the rest of your clan is not here with you is because they are _truly _loyal to their matriarch and her decision. I acknowledge that you show loyalty and love for your matriarch in wanting to avenge her. But by actually attempting to do so in this way, it becomes evident that you do not actually have either. Such behavior brings shame upon both your matriarch and your clan."

The female hyenas remained seated for a moment, each of their faces a portrait of anger. The center one quickly crouched down and barred her fangs, her companions following suit.

"You stupid little-" the center hyena began, before freezing in place as her glare met Edaha's.

The center hyena felt a chill travel down her spine, soon accompanied by an unmistakable feeling of coldness. Her body became rigid, her breathing pattern slowed. Her mouth fell open as her tail involuntarily tucked itself between her legs. She may have found it peculiar that she could not tear her gaze away from Edaha's, had it not been for the fact that she could no longer even _see_ Edaha. In fact, she could no longer see her two clan-members or the vast plain that surrounded them. It had all been replaced by an entirely new and unfamiliar location.

_The hyena found herself sitting in a large, dimly lit cave, a pool of water glistening in front of her. A horrible stench filled the cave and entered. But rather than retracting from it as she wanted to, her nasal passages were expanding to pinpoint the smell. The hyena's eyes soon fell upon a large pile that lay on the other side of the pool. She had no interest in finding out what the pile was comprised of, but her legs carried her over to it, anyway. Her eyes widened as they met with a cluster of various carcasses, each of them skinless. They were not skeletons, but merely without their outer layer of skin and fur. Much of their muscles still remained, and each body remained held together. Eeriest of all was that there was no clear sign of torn flesh on any of them. It was as if they were merely born without skin. The hyena began to feel sick at the thought, but did not have much time to dwell on it, as her eyes quickly shifted to another pile. This pile was considerably smaller than the last, and much more neatly stacked. It also provided a scent that was a lot more pleasant, as if it had been drenched in good-smelling flowers and herbs. The hyena felt a bit relieved as her legs carried her over to the pile. However, upon getting a better look at the pile, the hyena was filled with horror. She now knew that the carcasses did indeed have skin at one point, and that it was now laying before her. None of the pelts looked alike. They were different colors, shapes, and sizes, leading the hyena to believe that they were each from a different animal. The hyena felt vomit rush into her mouth, but her body quickly swallowed it. Suddenly, she heard voices coming from the entrance of the cave, growing louder with each passing second. The hyenas body quickly leaped behind the pile of carcasses to hide itself. It was the first time during this whole experience that her mind and body had worked in unison._

"_This place smells awful!" whined one of the voices, "Couldn't we just go to your regular spot for this?"_

"_Terribly sorry for the inconvenience, my dear," another voice answered with a light-hearted laugh, "I just recently acquired this cave, so I haven't had the chance to properly clean it, yet. Dreadfully irresponsible of me, I know, but I've been so busy as of late. So many creatures have been coming to me looking to enhance their beauty, you know. That's actually why I bargained for this cave."_

_The hyena peaked out from behind the pile to see a young lioness walking beside a leopardess. The lioness wore an expression of pure disgust, the leopardess one of pride._

"_What's a place like this have to do with beauty?" the lioness asked, placing a paw over her nose._

"_Cave water will do wonders for the sheen of your fur," the leopardess replied with a friendly smile as she led the lioness over to the pool, "I was fortunate enough to find a cave so full of it…Go on, drink up."_

_The lioness nodded and slowly lowered her head to the pool, before bringing it back and looking to the leopardess._

"_Are you sure about this?" the lioness asked hesitantly._

"_Absolutely," the leopardess answered confidently, "In all my years, I've never found anything to be more enriching for the fur. Yours is already so lovely, I cannot wait to see the results that this will bring!"_

_The lioness still looked unsure._

"_Not everyone's fortunate enough for me to bring them here," the leopardess stated in a reassuring tone, wrapping a front leg around the lioness, "It's reserved only for the most beautiful of my clients, and I don't make it available upon request for any price. You're about to join the very exclusive club of those who I've brought to the next level of elegance. I won't even charge you for it. Think of it as a coming-of-age present from me to you. Trust me, Princess, this will prove to be beneficial, and not just for you. As future queen, the kingdom needs you looking your best. Now go on, drink of this water and so that your beauty may surpass even mine! Heehee!"_

_The lioness put on a reluctant smile and began lapping up the water of the pool. The leopardess sat down and smiled with satisfaction. The hyena watched on from behind the pile of skinless carcasses, confused as to why a beautician would chose such a disgusting place to carry out their work. Her confusion changed to horror as the leopardess lifted her paw high in the air and brought it down roughly on the back of the young lioness' skull. The lioness toppled to the ground and let out a painful cry that was soon silences as the leopardess pushed her head back underwater with both paws. The lioness struggled wildly in an attempt to break free, but the leopardess was too strong. What would have been screams from the lioness floated to the surface of the pool as rapidly-forming air-bubbles. Within minutes, both the bubbles and the lioness' struggling ceased. The leopardess lifted the lioness' head up and pushed it underwater one more time for good measure, before dragging her out of the pool and smiling contently._

"_Such a beautiful coat you have," the leopardess smiled down at the dead lioness, "I'll wear it with pride."_

_The hyena could not help but to let out a loud gasp. She quickly covered her mouth and ducked behind the pile of carcasses as the leopardess' head shot upward and looked around the cave. Tears formed in the hyenas eyes as she prayed that she had not been spotted. Eventually, the leopardess brought her gaze back to the lioness' corpse and shrugged._

"_Did I not finish you off?" the leopardess chuckled, pushing the lioness head back into the pool for a few minutes before pulling it out and turning to the exit of the cave, "I'm going out for a bit. I saw a zebra on the way here that would bring out my eyes quite nicely…Oh, don't be jealous, that'll be something I wear any old day. You'll be saved for special occasions. Won't be long."_

_The hyena waited a few moments before daring to look out from behind the pile of carcasses. The dead lioness remained but the leopardess was gone. The hyena let out a heavy sigh of relief and waited a short while before cautiously proceeding to the exit of the cave. Just when she saw the light of the outside world, a large creature dropped down in front of her and grabbed her by the throat, pinning her against the wall of the cave. The hyena was unable to open her eyes to identify the creature, whether it was from pain or fear she knew not. Suddenly, the creature spoke with a voice that the hyena hoped to never hear again._

"_Such a beautiful coat you have."_

Edaha blinked. The image faded. The hyena dropped to the ground, shaking in terror as her heart pounded within her chest. Her two companions looked back at her, horrified.

"Sister!" the hyena on the left cried out, "Sister, are you alright?"

"What's wrong with you?" the hyena on the right asked in panicky concern, "Sister, speak to us!"

"N…no…no, please, no…please, no…" the prone hyena whimpered, tears escaping her tightly-closed eyes.

The two standing females quickly turned their attention to Edaha, snarling.

"What did you do to her?" the hyena on the left demanded.

Kivuli blinked, surprised that the female would ask such a thing. Edaha had not moved a muscle since they started advancing, so he could not have possibly done anything. It looked to Kivuli like the female was suffering internally. It certainly could not have been anything external. No physical contact had been made between her and anything else. One moment she was about to charge, and the next she was on the ground, crying. The black cub could not see how Edaha could be to blame for that.

"I'm terribly sorry that happened," Edaha stated plainly, straightening himself "I assure you, she'll be fine shortly. It's never lasting, and there's much worse that she could have been shown. As I said earlier, you at least came here out of a sense of justice, misguided as it may have been. For that reason, I do not wish to harm you." Edaha crouched low to the ground, barring his fangs, "But I will protect my brother at all costs Please, just take her and go back to your clan, before I'm forced to do something else I'll regret."

Kivuli flattened himself, now more confused than ever. Could Edaha have been responsible for the center female's current state?

Kivuli shook the thoughts from his head. There were more important things to focus on, now. Namely, the two female hyenas who were continuing toward Edaha despite his warnings. Edaha's eyes shifted from the hyena on the left to the hyena on the right, digging his claws into the ground as he prepared to leap forward. Three hyenas may have been a risk as long as he had Kivuli to protect, but Edaha was quite confident that he could hold off two of them long enough for his brother to escape safely. Just when Edaha was about to tell his brother run, however, something happened that neither he, Kivuli, nor the two enemy hyenas could have ever expected.

A swarm of bats descended from the sky.


End file.
